Lincoln and Bun Bun's Hare Raising Adventure!
by Omega Ultra
Summary: Despite his rather young age, Lincoln has always wondered what his purpose in life is. And when star falls on him and brings his stuffed rabbit to life, maybe he'll be able to find out what it is. Cover by Heterow.
1. A Falling Star

**A/N All right guys, it's finally November again! And you know what that means? It's time for NaNoWriMo! And so, just like last year I'm gonna do the challenge! And for those of you waiting for the Bun Bun story, I hope you guys enjoy this one for now!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter One: A Falling Star

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Lincoln whispered as he looked through the eyepiece of his telescope, before he pulled back and readjusted its stand. _"Just gotta make sure that I don't get a hunched back while I watch the shower…"_ he waited for a moment after that, half-expecting his companion, a certain stuffed rabbit dressed in a lavender shirt, to respond.

Now, of course, if the bunny were really alive, it would have responded to its owner's cue. But, seeing as it was just a toy, all Lincoln could do, was imagine it replying. "I think they look beautiful!"

"Yeah, they are," the young boy sighed, before walking over and taking a seat on the lawn chair next to his rabbit, before laying down and staring at the stars about. "I just wish the girls could've joined me…"

"Me too…" he imagined the rabbit speaking with a disappointed tone, before it immediately perked up. "But come on! You've got me! And you know I'll always be here for ya!" he then imagined the rabbit leaning back to look at the stars with him. "By the way, what are the girls doing anyway? It's not every day you get the chance to watch a meteor shower!"

For a moment, Lincoln hesitated, his mind jumping back to all of the rejects he had received mere hours earlier. _"Lori's busy talking to Bobby, again… Leni is working on another dress, Luna's learning how to play so long that she can shatter glass, Luan's trying out her new routine, Lynn's practicing outside, Lucy's climbing around the vents looking for inspiration, Lana and Lola are having a tea party, Lisa's trying to test a new DNA machine thing and Lily's currently asleep…"_ he chest stung for a moment, their. "I'm busy's" and "Maybe Next time, Lincoln's!" Filling his mind soon after.

"Lincoln?" He imagined the bunny repeating, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, right," he shook his head. "They're just… doing what they're good at, and stuff," he paused once more, allowing his gaze to fill with the bright lights of the night sky. _"Just… doing what they're good at while I'm wondering what's out there…"_

"I'm sure Lisa could tell you," the bunny didn't hesitate to reply, causing Lincoln to turn to it immediately, before shaking his head. _"Man, I'm talking to myself now…"_

"Well, you kinda have been," Lincoln was sure that if Bun Bun could shrug, it probably would have. "But hey, it could be worse!" he imagined the bunny continuing. "I mean, sure, your sisters can't join ya for this, but I'm here! We can watch the stars together!"

He paused. "Yeah… true…" before letting out a breath. _"Now that I think of it though… my sisters are probably having a great time with what they're good at…" h_ e put his arms behind his head. _"Meanwhile, all I'm doing is talking to my stuffed rabbit while waiting for a meteor shower to start…"_ soon, his mind began to fill up once more, countless thoughts rushing to fill the silence of the night. _"Now that I think of it… what are my hobbies anyway? I mean, playing videogames and stuff is cool and all, but a lot of people can do that…"_

"Hey, come on, Lincoln, don't think about that stuff yet! You're only eleven! You've got time to think of what you're good at!" Bun Bun spoke up. "I mean, remember, Luna didn't realize how much she loved music until she was in the seventh grade!"

"Yeah, I know," the boy paused. "It just… gets to me, ya know. When I heard there was gonna be a meteor shower today, I was so excited! I really wanted to watch it with everyone! But instead… they all just told me they were busy, or uninterested… like usual."

He imagined Bun Bun raising an eyebrow out of curiosity. "What do you mean, Link?"

He sighed once more. "I know they love me, it's just that, well, sometimes I feel like… I'm not really part of the family, ya know? They're all talented and stuff and I'm just… me."

"Oh come on, you're not just you! I mean, think of all the stuff you do with them! You're able to impress everyone whenever you decide to hang out with them!" The bunny's imaginary voice filled with surprise. "And besides, they love you! They want you to find out your talent!"

"I know they love me, Bun Bun, it's just… sometimes I do wonder what my place is here…"

*Sigh* "Well it looks like there's no getting through to ya, Link. I mean, come on! You have so many things to be proud of! You coached Lola, help Leni, play music with Luna and a bunch of other things for everyone else!"

"I know, I know… but sometimes, I really do wish I had something for myself, ya know? My own talent, just so I don't feel so out of place…" He finished, his voice filling with a soft hope.

"Well, you know Lincoln, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you," Bun Bun's imaginary voice filled with understanding. "No matter what."

"You mean it, Bun Bun?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow at his stuffed bunny once more, seemingly unsure if he should believe his own thoughts, before taking the animal in his hands and making it nod in affirmation. Before chuckling, dropping the toy on the lawn chair next to his and falling onto the grass, his arms outstretched. "Man… I just spent ten minutes talking to a stuffed toy," only to let out another deep breath. _"Well… at least it's almost time for the meteor shower…"_

Suddenly, a streak of light cut across Lincoln's gaze, signaling the beginning of the even he had so sought. _"Perfect timing!"_

He immediately rushed to his feet and checked the telescope once more. _"Thanks for this birthday gift, Lisa. It's so awesome!"_ he checked it once more, now taking the chance to find the exact rock passing through the earth's atmosphere. From his tiny view, he could see a beautiful, rounded orb of white light and with a long, streaking blue and purple tail, no doubt created by the trail of ice that made up a comet's pass. _"Awesome… maybe one day I'll be able to see a comet up close and personal…"_

He followed the icy rock for a moment, before adverting his gaze. _"I wonder what else I can spot with this thing… what did Lisa say she did? Oh right! If I connect the tablet to it, I can get info on whatever it's pointing at!"_ quickly, he grabbed the small device Lisa had provided him with and connected it to the telescope, causing it to come alive with the image of the comet in question. "Here we are! SR-71B, a near-earth orbiting object that only passes by ever fifty years," he looked up. "Huh, nice. I wonder what else I can spot."

With that, he began to scroll through the options. "Polaris, Deneb, Altair, Vega, heh that's the summer triangle," his rubbed his chin. "I guess that means school's coming soon… right, I go back Wednesday," he sighed. _"Back to the old grind…"_

He shook his head. "Ehh, it'll be fine. Maybe this year, I'll find out exactly what I'm good at!" Slowly, Lincoln continued to scroll, though he found his gaze slowly making its way towards the nearby house. _"I belong here. I may be the only boy out of ten talented girls, but that doesn't mean I'm inadequate!"_

The boy glanced at his bunny once more, before refocusing his gaze upon the device in front of him and scrolling once more. "Let's see…. what the?"

Displayed before him was what seemed to be the light of a distant star, its glow slowly engulfing the nighttime sky. "What do we have here?" he tapped the ball, only for the tablet to display several information boxes as "empty".

"No info?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's strange, Lisa told me she has all documented stars downloaded into this-"

 ***Warning!* *Warning!*** the tablet cried out, cutting through the once-peaceful nighttime air.

Instantly, Lincoln looked up, towards the part in the sky where he spotted the light, only to find the light glowing bright, and bright, so much so that it seemed to obscure all of the other stars and the meteor shower.

 ***Brace for impact!***

" _Oh no,"_ Lincoln's eyes went wide. And yet, before he could even react the light grew even brighter, before exploding in a massive burst of light, forcing Lincoln stumbling back and covering his eyes.

When the explosion died down, the boy found himself standing before the nighttime sky once more, with the once vibrant lights of the town now having gone dark. _"A-a blackout?"_

And after a short moment, the once starlit sky began to glow brighter and brighter. What seemed to only be a few sparse lights from millions of miles away began to form, taking the shape of beautiful clouds and spirals above. With millions of stars soon making themselves known.

What was once a rather barren nightscape had now become a array of purples, reds, blues, whites and oranges, with a cloud of stardust soon forming as well. "Wow…" was all Lincoln could say, his voice filling with awe at the sight.

After a moment, he took a breath, though unwilling to move his gaze from the sky, he forced himself to do so. _"That was… strange to say the least… but I guess it was awesome…"_ he then turned to grab for his stuffed companion, only to feel a cold sensation fall upon his head. He turned to look up, and found thousands of little pellets of light raining down upon the town. _"What are these?"_

He began to look around, yet could find no 's when he realized that one of the lights was glowing brighter than the others, as well as coming towards him, and all he could do was stand by in fear as everything went dark.

When he came to, just a few short moments later, the lights had been turned back on, almost as if the massive explosion and snow had not even occurred.

And yet, he couldn't help, but think. _"A… dream? Was that a dream?"_ he slowly pulled himself onto his feet and dusted himself off, before shaking his head. _"I'm going crazy… that couldn't…"_ he took a deep breath. _"Maybe I'm just tired… let me grab Bun Bun and-"_

However, before he could even finish his thought, his gaze fell upon the spot his former companion had sat, patiently waiting for him. Instead of the stuffed rabbit he had grown to care for, now lied a strange… bunny girl dressed in his lavender shirt and wearing a blue skirt.

And oddly enough, she seemed about his age.

For a moment, the boy stood aback, unsure of just how to react to the sight. "W-what the?!"

While the young girl that now occupied the former stuffed toy's spot raised herself and rubbed her head, seemingly trying to ease off her daze. "Where… where am I?"

9-'22-5 8-1-4 20-8-9-19 6-9-3 9-4-5-1 9-14 18-5-19-5-18-22-5 6-15-18 6-15-21-18 25-5-1-18-19 14-15-23, 9-20-'19 1-2-15-21-20 20-9-13-5 9 7-15-20 20-15 23-18-9-20-9-14-7 9-20!

 **A/N And that's how I calmly start a new story. I hope you guys enjoyed! As always feel free to fave, follow, review, etc. and join the TLH writer's discord if you'd like to talk! And as always, I thank everyone who's helped me edit and prepare this story for you all!**

 **Now, for some info on National Novel Writer's Month:** **The idea of this challenge is that many of us have a story we want to tell, but the very nature of doing so is a difficult and somewhat daunting task. And so, every year The Office of Letters And Light challenges new authors and random people alike to, during the month of November, write a 50k word novel (Equaling ~1667 words per day).**

 **I said this last year and I will repeat myself:** **For all of you who read fics, but are unsure of whether or not you can write a good story, I highly encourage you to at least try. No good writer started without making their mistakes and blunders.**

 **Also, for those who are reading this just for the sake of having fun, I encourage you to point out any and all flaws you find within this work, after all- no one gets better alone. Just like last time, this story will be impulse-written (as is encouraged by one of the tips: "When in doubt, ninjas!") and it would help me immensely if you point out things that I don't notice so that I may improve upon them in the future! Thanks!**


	2. Welcome To The Loud House

**A/N And here we are, chapter 2! Yes, it's a bit late, but I had a test on the 31** **st** **so I wasn't able to get ahead! Don't worry though, my next updates should follow a set time frame. I'm aiming to post at noon EST tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoy, and as always, I thank my friends on the TLH discord for helping me out!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Two: Welcome To The Loud House

Lincoln stood by speechless at the sight. The stuffed toy he had grown so fond had disappeared, leaving a young girl in his wake.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice wavering in the night air.

And yet, rather than answer her question, the young boy stood by, his eyes focused on her. "Bun… Bun Bun?"

"Bun… Bun?" She replied, her voice filled with uncertainty. "What's that?"

Lincoln immediately pointed at her. "That's you! You're supposed to be my stuffed rabbit! But you're talking to me!" He placed his hands on his head. "How is this possible? One moment I'm watching the meteor shower and the next… bam! You're here!"

"Oh… ok then… so where's here?" she begins to look around.

"We're outside my house in Royal Woods," Lincoln spoke with an exasperated tone, stepping back as he did so. "Now your turn, where did you come from?"

Bun Bun paused for a moment, shrinking in her seat as she tried to come up with her reply, only to find the words lost to her. "I… I don't know… One minute I'm… somewhere and now I'm here…"

"What about that explosion? Did you have anything to do with it?" The boy continued, starting to pace around checking her from every angle he could. "Or do you know what happened to my stuffed bunny?"

She shook her head in reply.

" _Ok Lincoln, keep it together,"_ the boy took a seat on the lawn chair and held his head. _"There has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this!"_ He hesitated, his mind racing with countless thoughts all focused on the young bunny girl sitting next to him. "We have to go find Lisa, maybe she's behind this. She has to be! That's the only explaination!"

"Lisa? Who's that?" Curiosity filled Bun Bun's voice.

"She's my sister. I'm sure she'll be able to figure out what's going on around here…" Lincoln took a breath, stood up and offered his hand to the girl. "Come on, let's… try and figure out what's up. And I'll make sure that you're all right."

"O-ok…" she nervously answered, before taking the boy's hand, allowing him to pull her onto her feet… only for her to immediately stumble and fall into his arms.

"I got ya, I got ya," Lincoln's heart began to race. _"I hope Lisa has some idea over what's going on here,"_ before he pushed her back onto her feet and tugged her along, prompting her to follow him into the nearby home.

And once they step through, they find the living room surprisingly calm, with the twins too focused on the TV to notice the young boy and bunny girl stepping in.

" _Coast is clear from the looks of it,"_ Lincoln took a deep breath and tugged once more. Careful not to make a sound as they made their way up the old Loud House stairs and made a right, causing them to stand before the room of the Loud children's youngest two members. And Lincoln wasted no time knocking. "Lisa! Are you in there?"

"Affirmative!" The young girl replied. "Feel free to enter, brother unit!"

And without hesitation, he did so. "Lisa, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh nothing," she sat in front of her computer and simply waved him off, not even paying him any mind. "I'm certainly not trying to invent a device that could allow a user to enter someone else's dreams, if that's what you're implying."

" _Well, that answers what wacky invention she's working on…"_ he took a breath. "Lisa, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" She immediately put on a sheepish smile and turned to her brother. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason…" he pulled the bunny girl into view. "It's just that Bun Bun came to life while I was watching the meteor shower!

The young scientist's eyes went wide, and she immediately began to walk around the young girl, taking every chance she could to observe her. "A fascinating specimen you've brought home with you."

And from what Lincoln could tell, she was. In the light of the room, he was able to see that what was once his precious stuffed toy had now become what appeared to be a young girl. She wore the toy's lavender shirt, but followed it up by adding a dark blue skirt.

She had a cute button nose and whiskers protruding from her cheeks, much like a typical rabbit would. And yet, despite it all, she would probably be able to pass for a child in costume... if it wasn't for her oversized bunny ears coming out from her wild hair.

"This is not the time for one of your long-winded and probably really boring examination experiment things!" Lincoln flared his arms up for emphasis.

"On the contrary, dear brother," the young scientist grabbed one of Bun Bun's hairs, causing the bunny girl to yelp in surprise. "It is best to take all measures and learn all possible information when it's most convenient, and that time is right now."

Bun Bun rubbed her head and stepped closer to Lincoln. "I don't like Lisa…"

Lincoln wrapped his arm around her. "It's fine, she means well. And when we find out how you ended up here, maybe we can figure out how to send you back, or something."

The bunny girl nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Now lets see here. We've got…" Lisa placed the strand of hair in a small machine n her table. "Normal human DNA, and… Rabbit DNA?" Lisa began to type away at her computer. "This is strange…"

"What is?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhh…" she rubbed the back of her head, before turning back to the duo. "Apparently… Bun Bun here is… an actual human-rabbit hybrid."

"I could've told you that," Lincoln focused his gaze on his sister, before pushing Bun Bun forward, ever so slightly. "My question is, how is Bun Bun now a living rabbit girl! And if you had anything to do with it!"

"I apologize, male sibling, but I don't-" Yet, before she could even finish her response, another sister walked into the room.

"Hey, Lisa, I heard screaming come from your room, what's goin'-" Lori looked up at the trio, and paused, before turning towards the four-year-old. "Lisa, what did you do, and why is there a bunny girl in your room?"

"I have not done anything that would bring a stuffed animal to life!" Lisa immediately countered. "I've just been running some tests on my equipment for a major project-"

"Lisa, we all know how much you like messing with our stuff for your experiments," Lori pinched the bridge of her nose. "But whatever, this is literally fine. I'll just call an emergency sibling meeting and tell everyone not to mess with you while you fix this."

"While I appreciate the act, elder sister, I must emphasize that I am not the cause for the current sentience of a stuffed toy!"

Lori crossed her arms. "Oh? You really expect me to believe that, huh?" She shook her head. "What do you take me for? I know that you can do stuff like this! It's not like she just, appeared in a flash of light!" She focused her gaze upon the four-year-old. "You're probably responsible for that massive blackout a few minutes ago!"

"Uhh, Lori," Lincoln tried to cut in. "Uhh… actually…"

"What is it, Lincoln?" she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's… actually how Bun Bun came to life," he rubbed the back of his head, while turning towards the bunny girl, the young one now clutching the boy's arm as if it was the only thing protecting her from certain death. _"Lori's screaming must've scared her…"_

Lori paused for a moment, taking the chance to think her words carefully, before she turned towards the bunny girl. "Bun Bun, where are you from?"

The girl paused for a moment, leaning closer to the white-haired boy as she did so.

"Lori, I think you're scaring her," Lincoln spoke up once more, wrapping his free arm around to pull her into a soft embrace.

The eldest sibling let out a breath, using the moment to calm down. "All right, all right," before she squatted down to the duo's height, looked into their eyes, and spoke in a soft, motherly tone. "Bun Bun, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," Slowly she reached for her, though the bunny inched away.

*Sigh* "No problem," she stood up straight and took a step back. "Just… please, what's your name?"

"I… I guess it's, Bun Bun…" she quietly replied. "That's… what uhh…" she looked up, at the boy she was clinging to. "Lincoln told me it was…"

"Interesting, it seems as if Bun Bun is experiencing a form of retrograde amnesia," Lisa adjusts her glasses, before turning towards her computer. "In layman's terms, she can't remember anything before now.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lori raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "We can't just keep a human-bunny hybrid in the house!"

"We could, we just need to hide her until we can find out where she belongs or how to… turn her back into a toy," Lincoln gulped at the last part, though Bun Bun didn't react, choosing instead to cling to him tighter, begging him to not let her go.

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose, before letting go, sighing and sticking her head out the door. "Emergency sibling meeting!"

* * *

A few minutes later, and the loud siblings, save for Lincoln, are gathered up in Lori and Leni's room, with Lori standing before the podium with her shoe, ready to begin. "All right everyone, quiet down!"

"What's goin' on sis?" Luna leaned back, against Leni's pillow. "I mean, usually something big is goin' on when you call us like this."

"Does it have to do with the black out? I mean it was just for a minute…" Lana scratched her head with her wretch.

"My money's on Lisa. You know how she always likes using a lot of power in her crazy experiments!" Lola added, glaring at her younger sister as she did so.

However, rather than react, Lisa simply stood up straight and held her hands behind her back. "On the contrary, I have had no involvement in the temporary power outage."

"Quiet down guys, we're not here to talk about that," Lori slams her shoe on the podium once more, before turning. "Lincoln, bring her in."

And on the other side of the door, Lincoln took a deep breath, and nudged his bunny companion. "You ready to meet my sisters?"

The young bunny gave a small nod, clutching his arm tighter as she did so.

"Don't worry, they can be a handful, but they mean well. I'm sure you'll like them," he used his free arm to rub her head, and from the fact that she pushed into it, he assumed she liked the feeling. After that, he turned and pushed his way into the room.

For a moment, all ten girls remained silent, with Lisa remaining calm and Lori putting on a sheepish smile, waiting for their reaction.

"Uhh… like, who's Lincoln girlfriend?" Leni tilted her head in confusion. "And why does she look like a rabbit?"

"Let me explain, before you start hounding her," Lisa stepped forward. "According to Lincoln, Bun Bun just suddenly came to life after a bright flash that is possibly connected to the power outage."

"So… that's Bun Bun?" Lucy appeared by her side, startling the young girl. "I didn't expect him to be… a girl."

" _Neither did I,"_ Lincoln thought.

"I guess you could say that this is a **hare-raising** development!" Luan punned, throwing her head back and slapping her knee in laughter.

"Well I can't wait to bring her to my tea party!" Lola immediately ran over and grabbed onto Bun Bun's shin, with Lana soon following. "And I can't wait to train her like one of my pets!"

"Plus, I wonder if she's good at sports!" Lynn added, throwing a football at the duo, though Lincoln is easily able to pull her out of the way.

"Guys?" Lincoln worriedly started.

"Poo-poo!" Lily cheered, crawling over to the bunny girl as she did so.

At this point, Bun Bun was shaking, doing her best to hold onto Lincoln, while trying to inch away from the girls.

Luna walked over and raised her guitar. "Lets have a jam session later! Maybe you'll know how to play!"

"Don't forget the jokes! We've gotta have plenty of those!" Luan came up on her other side.

"Guys!" Lincoln shouted, forcing his sisters back. "You're scaring her!"

Immediately, the eight sisters looked upon the shivering, sweating form of the bunny girl. At this point her hug to Lincoln's arm was so strong that it'd probably leave a mark.

"Rule one!" Lori slammed her shoe against the podium. "I need you all to take a seat. We don't know where or how Bun Bun got brought to life, but Lisa's gonna figure out how," she glanced at the little girl. "Aren't ya?"

"Affirmative," Lisa nodded.

Lori let out breath and turned to Lincoln, the young boy now holding the bunny girl close. _"I wonder why she's holding onto Lincoln so much…"_ before she turned to her sisters. "While Lisa tries to figure it out, no petting, no taking her out for walks and no telling anyone that she exists, got it?"

The sisters nodded in unison.

"Good," Lincoln nudged Bun Bun. "Hey, wanna bunk with me tonight? I have space in my bed," though he couldn't help, but think. _"Plus... I've always slept with Bun Bun..."_

The bunny girl gave a small nod. And with that, Lincoln and Bun Bun left the room and headed towards the linen closet.

12-9-14-3-15-12-14 19-21-18-5 23-1-19 5-1-7-5-18 20-15 7-5-20 2-21-14 2-21-14 9-14-20-15 2-5-4 23-9-20-8 8-9-13

 **A/N And there's C2! Next is the plot with C3, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! As always, feel free to join the TLH writer's discord or PM if you'd like to talk! I thank my friends for helping me out! Also, cryptogram by LoudAutomata16.**

 **Review Replies (C1)**

 **Boris Yeltsin: It's National Novel Writer's Month, but that's all right, it's the challenge I'm taking. And thanks! My friends helped me come up with it!**

 **Yellowpikmin88: Uhh… what'd he do?**

 **DreadedCandiru2: She probably doesn't.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Thanks! I'm gonna do my best. And no, this isn't the Bun Bun story, that one's plan is being rewritten at the moment. And who knows, maybe, maybe not, you just gotta wait and see!**

 **Stall Walt: Thanks! NaNoWriMo encourages a lot of that stuff.**

 **Yuhilee123: This is an idea I've had for over 2 years now, so it's my own thing.**

 **TheCartoonish294: I wish you the best of luck with that!**


	3. Memories Of The Unknown

**A/N Man, it's so hard getting back into the style of writing I'm used to, especially with having to study for school. Don't worry though, I'm working my way back. And will try to update earlier tomorrow.**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Three: Memories Of The Unknown

"All right Bun Bun, all right," Lincoln eased the young bunny girl over to his linen closet bedroom, before closing the door behind him. "We're away from my sisters now, you can let go."

For a moment, she wouldn't release, deciding instead to slowly move her gaze around the room, checking to make sure that no one was around to harm her.

"Don't worry, I don't have to share a room like my sisters," he turned to her with a soft, reassuring smile, before rubbing the spot between her oversized bunny ears, much to her delight. "And since they know you're here with me, I doubt they're gonna just gonna barge in like they usually do."

Slowly, she released her bear grip of his arm, thankfully not leaving any marks despite just how tightly she had been holding onto him. "T-thank you."

Lincoln simply smiled and nodded. "No need to worry Bun Bun, really," he then stepped over to his dresser, before rummaging through it. "Let's see here… since you're gonna be sleeping with me tonight, let's get some night clothes for ya, I'm sure I have…" he pulled out two sets of orange pajamas. "Here we are!" before tossing it over to the bunny girl. "Why don't you get changed in here, while I go to the bathroom? Then we can go to sleep, ok?"

Quietly, the young girl nodded, before grabbing her shirt and beginning to roll it up… only for Lincoln's face to immediately go red. "Wait! Bun Bun! I'm still in here!"

"Huh?" she tilted her head in confusion, not bothering to let go of her shirt.

"… _well, if this really is Bun Bun, then I guess it makes sense that she's comfortable around me…"_ Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "How about I get out of the room first?"

"Oh… ok…" She replied, turning away as she did so.

With a soft sigh, he grabbed the other set and shook his head, before stepping out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him as he did so… only to find the bunny grabbing hold of the door. "Uhh… what?"

"Please… I don't wanna be alone…" she whispered, her voice filling with pain.

Lincoln paused for a moment, seemingly unsure of just how to take the request, and yet, he simply found himself letting out a breath and nodding. "All right Bun Bun, all right…" before he simply held it open just a little- enough to give each other some privacy without fully closing the door. "I'll just change right here."

If it wasn't for the door in the way, he probably would've seen the soft smile that overtook the nervous girl's face. Slowly after that, he changed, right there in the hallway, begging to whatever force existed above that his sisters would just stay in Lori's room for the time being, and thankfully they did.

" _Man, what a night. One moment I'm stargazing and the next, Bun Bun comes to life!"_ He shook his head. " _Man, I hope I don't get anymore surprises soon… or at least before Lisa can figure out what's going on._

" **Cadet Lincoln, come in! This is Cadet Clyde!"** A familiar voice called out, prompting Lincoln to pull his walkie-talkie out of his pants pocket and reply. "Hey Cadet Clyde, Cadet Lincoln here, over?"

" **Are we still good for tomorrow? The next season of Arrgh! Premieres tomorrow and they're gonna have a huge marathon before it!"** Clyde continued, excitement filling his voice.

"You bet!" Lincoln didn't hesitate to think. "I'll see you then!"

" **All right then! I'll get everything ready, goodnight!"** And with that, the line went dead, only for the realization to dawn upon Lincoln.

" _Wait… how am I gonna go over to Clyde's tomorrow?"_ A shiver ran down his spine. " _Just because she's… alive now doesn't mean it'll be a good idea to leave Bun Bun here alone…"_ he shook his head. " _Ehh, what am I thinking, of course she'll be fine!"_ He turned back and pushed the door open slowly. "Are you done, Bun Bun?"

"I think so…" she quietly replied, prompting Lincoln to push into his room, only to find that she had managed to put on his set of pajamas… though she had forgotten to take off the skirt and now it was stuck under the elastic band of her pants.

The boy let out breath, though albeit it was slightly amused. "Well, at least it's a start," he calmly walked over to her. "Let me help you."

"O-ok," the bunny girl gulped and watched as the boy carefully pulled the article out and unbuckled it, before throwing it aside. "Better?"

Bun Bun blushed in embarrassment, before nodding. "Yes… t-thanks…"

Lincoln wrapped a warm arm around her after that. "Now, come on, let's get some rest. Maybe Lisa will have figured out what's going on in the morning."

The bunny girl nodded, and with that, both she and Lincoln got into the boy's bed and slept the night away.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Slowly, the young boy opened his eyes once more, allowing the soft morning rays to fill his gaze with… a rather unexpected image. He now held onto the bunny girl he had found last night, while she held back onto him.

Instantly, Lincoln's face went red in embarrassment. " _Well this is… unexpected,"_ slowly, he released his grip and rolled, only to immediately fall off the bed and land on the carpet below. Thankfully on his back.

"Lincoln?!" Instantly, the bunny girl jolted away and hopped to her feet, wasting no time leaning over the bed to check if her male companion was all right.

The young boy rubbed his head and nodded. "H-hey. Good morning Bun Bun."

"A-are you all right?" She nervously asked.

In reply, Lincoln simply dusted himself off and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit woozy," he pulled himself onto his feet and stretched, before turning to face the nearby clock. Instantly, Lincoln's eyes went wide and he grabbed his clothes and walkie-talkie. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!"

"Uhh… late?" The bunny girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I said I was gonna meet up with my friend Clyde today and I slept late!" Lincoln immediately rushed out the door, changed and rushed back in, before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his back. "I'm gonna head out to meet with him!"

"A-and you're gonna leave me with y-your sisters?" Fear filled Bun Bun's voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna be fine. I mean, the girls know not to mess with ya! And I'm sure they're gonna-"yet, before he could even finish his explanation, the bunny girl grabbed onto his arm once more and hung on tightly. "Please don't leave me…"

"But… Bun Bun…" Lincoln tried to counter, and yet, the bunny girl replied looking into his eyes with begging tears in her own, her soft whimpers urging him to bring her along.

 _ **A Few Minutes Later…**_

"How are you feeling?" Lincoln asked, the bunny girl now clad in a slightly oversized hoodie Lori had found buried in her closet. Most likely it was one of the gifts their aunt had given her, without checking to make sure it would fit.

"Huh?" the bunny girl held onto Lincoln's arm, turning to him as she did so. "How are you feeling, Bun Bun?" Lincoln repeated, though the bunny girl simply looked at him in confusion.

" _That hoodie makes it hard for her to hear, huh?"_ quickly, Lincoln checked his surroundings, before pulling on the hood slightly, exposing a bit of one of his companion's ears. "Huh are you feeling?"

The bunny girl looked down and nodded. "I'm all right… Lincoln.

She hesitated. "Where are we going?"

"To meet up with my friend, Clyde," Lincoln smiled at the girl. "Don't worry, he's nice, he'll understand what's going on."

"Is he scary like your sisters?" She clung onto him at the thought. "Will he hurt me like Lisa?"

Lincoln simply took a breath and rubbed her head. "No, he won't. I'll make sure of that. Plus, Lisa only took some of your hair to make sure you were what we think you are."

"Ok…. Ok…" she quietly replied.

 _ **A Few More Minutes Later…**_

"So you mean to tell me, that Bun Bun just… came to life?" Clyde raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, I know it sounds weird but…" he motioned towards Bun Bun, the girl no longer wearing the hoddie. "Yeah, this is Bun Bun."

"Did Lisa have something to do with this?" Clyde raised an eyebrow in curiosity, while Lincoln simply shrugged.

"She denies it, from the fact that there was a bright light before she appeared, I guess she's telling the truth," the white-haired boy sighed. "Just… let's hang out and please try to keep this a secret.

Clyde nodded. "No problem Lincoln. You can count on-"

"Grr," a soft growl echoed through the room, causing the trio to turn towards the source.

"Cleopawtra?" Clyde raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's going on?"

Yet, without warning, the cat immediately pounced, taking aim at the lone bunny girl.

Instantly, Lincoln turned and tackled her out of the way. "Clyde! What's going on with your cat?!"

"I don't know!" Clyde immediately ran over to his pet, the feline already readying herself for her next attack. He held his arms outstretched, urging her to come into his arms. "Here kitty, kitty!"

Yet, instead of coming to her master's arms, Cleopawtra bared her claws, before jumping at Clyde, wasting no time scratching his arms and forcing him to cover his face. "G'ahh!"

"Clyde!" Lincoln shouted trying grab at his friend. Though once she saw him, she immediately stopped mailing him and turned back to the bunny.

"What's gotten into her?!" Without hesitation, Lincoln turned and grabbed his bunny companion, before bolting out of his friend's room.

At this point, Bun Bun was frantically looking back, desperate not to trip as Lincoln pulled her through the halls and down the stairs of the modern home. "Why is she after us?!"

"I don't know!" Lincoln pulled her into the kitchen, though this detour only served to box them in.

"Grr," the cat growled, its claws seeming to glow for a moment, before rushing at Bun Bun once more.

Reflexively, Bun Bun grabbed a nearby pan and held it up, causing the cat to run face-first into her makeshift shield, knocking it unconscious.

*Pant* "Close one," Lincoln breathed in and out, while Bun Bun gripped the pan tightly. "A-are you ok?"

The bunny girl remained silent for a moment, seemingly disregarding her companion's question.

"Bun Bun?" The boy placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her from her adrenaline-induced trance.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" He repeated.

"Y-yeah," she nodded, only for eyes to go wide and her ears to begin tingling.

Suddenly, Cleopawtra began to glow with orange light, before the light condensed and phased off her, forming a small crystal.

In an almost trance-like state, Bun Bun walked over and took the crystal in her hand, before closing her eyes and absorbing it.

Suddenly, the world around the duo faded out, leaving only a starry place in its wake. It was beautiful, recorded with countless stars and clouds of galaxies, and with thousands of strange, almost ghostly beings appearing around them. Though once they were spotted, the image disappeared, leaving them standing in the kitchen once more.

"B-Bun Bun... what was that?"

The young bunny girl began to tear up, before turning towards her companion. "Home."

25-15-21-18 19-20-15-18-25 2-5-7-9-14-19 1-20 8-15-13-5.

 **A/N Well this is an interesting development. Where is Bun Bun from?! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to Pm me or suggest stuff you think will happen or should happen! And I thank my friends on the TLH Discord for helping me, credit to LoudAutoma16 for the cryptogram!**

 **Review Replies (C2):**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I'd hope so!**

 **Just4FunFiction: Some things never change mate. And originality is what I strive for!**

 **TheCartoonist294: Awesome mate!**

 **Hatoralo: Thanks, though if you had to deal with everything she does, you'd probably get used to it too.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Probably mate, and a family is worried.**

 **A.T. Gunn: Thanks! I hope I can deliver!**

 **BoukenDutch 2.0: Sometimes sentimentality comes in handy, especially when a toy comes to life. And who knows, maybe it'll return or maybe not! Stay tuned!**


	4. The Hunt Begins!

**A/N Finally, I was able to get ahead of the curve and get this chapter in by noon the next day, as I wanted to. Man, that test really punched me in the gut before NaNoWriMo, if it didn't I probably would've been able to get back sooner. Oh well, better late than never. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Four: The Hunt Begins!

"Home… I… I left home…" Bun Bun whispered, her eyes filling with tears. At that moment, her knees felt weak and shaky, while her arms began to weigh down upon her.

Without hesitation however, Lincoln rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a soft embrace. "It's ok Bun Bun, it's ok," he pushed her away slightly and looked into her eyes. "It's good that you at least remember it now… where do you come from?"

"I… I come from…" she paused, searching her newly returned memory for the answer, only to find the words eluding her tongue. "I… don't know…" she shook her head. "I ran away…"

"Do you remember from what?" The boy continued, his voice filling with a fatherly understanding. And yet, his companion shook her head.

"No… I just know that I ran away… that was the last thing I saw of my home before I left…"

Lincoln let out a deep breath with that. "Then that's all right," slowly, he helped her back onto her feet and dusted himself off, taking note of the unconscious Cleopawtra as he did so. "Whatever that crystal you got from Clyde's cat must've gave you back a memory."

Bun Bun nodded. "Yeah… when I saw it, I felt it calling to me… like I had to grab it."

"Well then, I guess if we find more of these, we'll be able to find out more about just how you ended up here…" Lincoln smiled. "…Are you all right? Cleopawtra didn't hurt ya, right?"

The bunny girl nodded. "Yeah… if anything I hurt her more than she hurt me."

" _Cleopawtra I usually really well-behaved… did Bun Bun's memory shard really mess with her like that?"_ Lincoln nodded. "That's great," before he took the cat in his arms. The once hostile feline now snuggling into his arms like nothing had happened. _"_

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Lincoln?" Bun Bun leaned in close, worry filling her voice. "I mean, didn't she just try to maul us and… Clyde?!"

Lincoln's eyes went wide in realization. "We left him back in his room!"

"No worries! I'm ok!" A familiar voice called out, prompting the duo to turn towards the source: Clyde, now covered in bandages and leftover scratches waving at them from the nearby staircase. "Did you get Cleopawtra under control?"

"Yeah Clyde," Lincoln slowly made his way over to his friend, careful not to disturb the feline sleeping in his arms. "Turns out something was… possessing her…"

"Well, did you at least get it to let go?" Worry began to seep into Clyde's voice. "You know how my dads don't allow any occult magic in the house!"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah… apparently some weird crystal was inside her…" he turned and glanced at his bunny companion. "And Bun Bun was able to absorb it and get one of her memories back."

"That's good," Clyde smiled, before taking his cat in his arms. "Huh… so doyou still wanna watch the Arrgh! Marathon?"

And in response, the boy turned to his companion. "What do you think, Bun Bun?"

For a moment, the young girl hesitated, her mind still fixated upon the image that once filled it. _"My home in the stars… I had to leave, but why?"_

With a soft, caring hand, Lincoln grabbed her shoulder. "Hey Bun Bun… are you with me?"

"Huh?" She looked at her male companion in surprise, before looking away and nodding. "Yeah… I'll be fine, just… it's nothing…" she turned back with a begging gaze. "Sure, let's go watch… whatever you're talking about."

" _I know that look… it's what Lola puts on when she knows she's messed up, but doesn't wanna talk about it…"_ the boy nodded and looked into her eyes. "No problem Bun Bun… no problem," before he took hold of her hand and pulled, guiding her over to the nearby couch.

And with that, Clyde joined them, now running his hand through his cat's fur. "Huh… strange."

"What is?" Lincoln turned to his friend in confusion.

"My dads had her declawed a while ago… now it looks like we're gonna have to put her through that again…" the dark-skinned boy carefully moved his hand over to examine the cat's paw, now with three sharpened spikes protruding from it.

Immediately, the white-haired boy turned to the bunny girl, "Do you think, that crystal had something to do with it?"

"I guess…" Bun Bun's voice trailed off. "How about we just… think of something else? I mean, come on, there have to be more important things than just what I'm thinking of, right?"

For a short moment, Lincoln considered probing deeper into his companion's thoughts, only for the look of concern filling her expression to urge him otherwise. _"Later…"_ he sighed. "Yeah, the marathon's coming on."

And with that, Clyde turned on the TV and they went off to watch.

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

The Arrgh! Marathon went on for the next few hours, culminating in Hunter Spectre finding his way through a bigger-on-the-inside animation studio covered in cult-like graffiti worshiping an ink demon.

And when that episode was done, Clyde bid his friend goodnight, before they left his home to head off for their own.

For the next few moments after that, Lincoln and Bun Bun walked in silence, the bunny girl's thoughts buried in her mind, while Lincoln simply kept pace with her, his hands in his pockets and gaze fixed upon the setting sun.

"So… how are you feeling now?" Lincoln's voice cut through the silence, though his companion chose not to respond. More likely from the thoughts filling her mind rather than the hoodie covering her ears.

Slowly, Lincoln checked his surroundings once more, before pulling the hood off her head, allowing the bunny girl's oversized ears to come into view. "Bun Bun…"

"Huh?" Her thoughts immediately snapped back to reality. "Wha-what's up?"

"Bun Bun… you've been quiet ever since I met you… but… you've been quieter ever since you got that memory back. What's going on with you?" The boy placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Please… tell me."

"I… I don't know…" she broke contact with his gaze. "It's just… I don't know who I am… and the first thing I saw was me running from home…" she turned back to her companion with a begging gaze. "But I don't remember why I ran away! Was I alone? Why would I run from something so beautiful?!"

"Lincoln… I know I just met you and your family, but please, please help me find more of these crystals… I need to get my memories back."

"Bun Bun…" Lincoln's voice trailed off, while the girl simply continued her plea.

"I don't know why… but I have a feeling that… that I had to run away for a reason," she turned away, before turning back with tear-filled eyes. "Please, please help me."

Lincoln steeled his gaze with that, and nodded. "All right Bun Bun, I'll help ya," before taking a deep breath and thinking. "I'm sure that Lisa might be able to help ya out. I mean, that crystal had the power to regrow a declawed cat's claws, who knows what else they're capable of? And if I know my sister well enough, she'll make a device of some kind that'll be able to find them."

"Thank you," she immediately threw her arms around him, pulling him into a soft embrace, before pushing back and pulling the hood over her ears once more. "Now, lets head back," and with that, she took his hand in her own and together they headed back to their home.

20-9-13-5 6-15-18 19-20-15-18-9-5-19 1-14-4 20-1-12-5-19 6-18-15-13 4-9-13-5-14-19-9-15-14 3 15-14-5 20-8-18-5-5 19-5-22-5-14

 **A/N Well that was slightly shorter than usual, but it was completely necessary. Now I'm finally ahead of the curve and can update on time! As usual, I thank my friends for their help!**

 **Review Replies (C3):**

 **Just4FunFiction: Great! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Awesome! Now it's time to start!**

 **TheCartoonist294: That's fine, and thanks! And maybe he will appear.**

 **Hatoralo: One step at a time, imagine Clyde's reaction to that!**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, she's probably a magical princess from another dimension! And yeah, I'm happy too!**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Bun Bun is a strange character at the moment. Could she be good? Could she be evil? She doesn't remember. But I can say is that she really isn't of this world.**


	5. Meeting The Parents

**A/N Finally, now that I've able to get ahead of the curb, I'm able to update on time! I apologize for the lack of bump yesterday, but since I updated twice within the same 12-hour period, doesn't bump it. Oh well, not much I can do about that except keep writing! I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I thank Heterow for the cover art!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Five: Meeting The Parents

"So, you mean to tell me that Clyde's cat attacked you…" Lisa paused, careful to make sure that she wasn't mixing up the clues. "And then, instead of running from the home or calling an adult unit, you instead decided to try and stand your ground against it…"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, we ran into the kitchen and Bun Bun was able to knock her out by grabbing a frying pan when she jumped at us," Lincoln nodded.

"I see, and then a strange… crystal of some kind released itself from the cat, and allowed Bun Bun to absorb it?" The young scientist continued, typing down notes as she did so.

"Mmm-hmm…" the bunny girl replied in confirmation, giving a small nod as she did so. "And then, we saw where I came from… I don't know where it is, but… it was beautiful."

"Do you have any way of describing it to me? Maybe I could search on the star maps for a place that could-" she turned towards them, only for Lincoln to shake his head.

"No, I don't think so," he looked into her eyes. "What we saw was basically the space between galaxies, that's basically it… and if everything you've said about just how big the universe is, is true, then… there's no chance you'll be able to find where she comes from."

The young scientist nodded, before adjusting her glasses and returning to face her computer. No doubt she was running some simulations while talking to her sibling and his companion. "So then, why have you decided to inform me of this, other than hoping that I would be able to shed some slight on what is going on?"

Lincoln turned to Bun Bun, the young bunny girl still clinging to his tightly, though much less so now that Lisa had decided to keep her distance, before refocusing his gaze upon his sister. "Lisa, we were wondering if you could make something that would be able to find Bun Bun's Memory… crystal, things…

"I would call them shards, seeing as they're fragments of a whole," the scientist cut in, motioning with her hand, before taking a breath. "And I'm sorry Lincoln, but I do not believe I will be able to do so."

Bun Bun immediately pouted, before looking at Lisa with a weakened gaze. "How come?"

"The thing is, I do not have a reference of some kind," the young girl took a breath and shook her head, before turning and looking the duo in the eyes. "Unless you can get me something similar or Bun Bun could give me the memory shard she already has, I will not be able to do anything to help find others!"

Lincoln took a breath, before turning to Bun Bun. "Well then, I guess we know what to do next, huh?"

"Yes, you have to-"

"Kids! Dinner!" A familiar voice cut through the air, stopping Lisa in her tracks. Lincoln's eyes went wide in realization, while Lori stuck her head through the door, seemingly hoping that their current situation would be solved by this point.

"Well… it looks like Bun Bun's still here, huh?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah…" his voice trailed off, before he perked up. "But, good news, we've figured out where Bun Bun comes from!" he nudged the girl.

"Y-yeah!" The bunny girl stood up straight, mustering all the courage she could as she did so. "I… I come from a really far away place."

Lori raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?" Before she took a breath. "You know what, tell me later, right now, I have no doubt that Bun Bun here is hungry," she motioned with her. "Yes, I know you two were able to dodge mom and dad earlier, before that isn't an option right now. So, my question is, do you wanna try easing them into knowing about her or… try and hide it for one more night?"

The boy turned to his bunny companion, the young girl looking up to him with a begging gaze, no doubt ready to go along with whatever he choose.

"Lori… remember what happened the night you tried to hide Bobby when he stayed late?" The boy's voice filled with a soft certainty.

And in response, a shiver rushed down Lori's spine, prompting her to nod. "Yeah… we ran out of toilet paper that day…"

"I don't know about you, but I really don't wanna have a repeat of that… please…" the boy walked over and hugged his sister, burying his face in her abdomen, while prompting her to wrap her arms around him. "I wanna help Bun Bun, and… that… won't help."

Lisa sighed. "I concur, in a house this small and a family this big, they are going to find out eventually. Having them aware of the situation and capable of helping will most likely be a net benefit rather than hindrance."

With that, the young woman nodded, before turning and focusing her gaze on Bun Bun. "Well then, it's settled…" she carefully pushed Lincoln aside, before walking over and squatting down the younger girl's height. And then, with a soft, motherly voice, she greeted. "Hey."

Bun Bun stood by, choosing to look away. "H-hey…"

"Bun Bun, you have nothing to worry about, ok? Our parents are really nice people and I'm sure they're gonna love you, ok?" She placed a soft, caring hand upon her shoulder. "I promise."

The bunny girl gave a small nod in understanding, before stepping away from her.

" _Still nervous…"_ Lori sighed, and with that, the four of them stepped out of the room.

* * *

"All right, you ready for this, Bun Bun?" Lincoln wrapped a comforting arm around his companion.

"Y-yeah…" the bunny girl replied with a small nod, slowly inching closer to Lincoln as she did so.

The boy took a breath. "Hey, don't worry," he rubbed her head with his free hand. "You've met my sisters. Yeah, I know they can be a handful, but they mean well, ok? Trust me, they'd never harm you on purpose."

Bun Bun didn't reply, choosing instead to inch even closer to Lincoln.

*Rumble*

"Well… it sounds like you're hungry," Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

The bunny girl nodded.

"Heh good, because my dad's cookin' is the best in town!" he smiled and carefully turned her face to look at his. "You're gonna love it! He probably made something with carrots too, just for you!"

Suddenly, Bun Bun's eyes began to perk up. "You think so?"

And the boy nodded. "Yeah, I think so," before he pulled on her, prompting her to follow him into the next room: the kitchen, where the entirety of the Loud Family was waiting for their arrival.

"Well, here she is!" Lori put on a painful smile, while motioning towards their guest and Lincoln.

For a moment, Rita and Lynn Sr. paused, scrutinizing the sight to the best of their ability… only for Rita turn to her second-youngest daughter, the girl keeping a stoic expression. "What did you do?"

"Well, I'll be honest, I have absolutely no idea," she shook her head. "All I am aware of is that her appearance correlated with the random blackout we experienced last night."

"Are you at least trying to figure out how to turn… Bun Bun, right?" Lynn Sr. started, eliciting a nod from his son. "Back into a toy?"

"We're working on that…" Lori rubbed the back of her head. "But in the meantime, we've decided to just keep her home and stuff, so no one gets suspicious and stuff. We literally don't need to deal with secret government agents or stuff coming after us."

"In the meantime, can she… stay with us?" Lincoln painfully asked, as he looked into his parent's eyes.

Immediately, the Loud Kids turned towards their parents, with Lynn Sr. rubbing his chin, while Rita looked on in worry. "Well… I don't think we really have much of a choice, do we?"

"Well, what does she remember?" The man asked. "Maybe there's something about how she came to life that could-"

"She currently suffers from a case of retrograde amnesia," Lisa shook her head. "Though, Lincoln has mentioned that certain crystals contain her memories."

"Uhh… what?" Lynn Jr. cut in, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy appeared by her side, though, no one flinched. "This sounds like Bun Bun isn't of this world."

"Well… Lincoln did mention how there was a flash of light before she appeared, so she could very well be an alien of some kind…" Lisa rubbed her chin. _"Though her DNA signature showed no signs of that being the case."_

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect to be living through E.T." Lynn Sr. shook his head. "Where will she sleep? And what about school?"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "Well, last night, she stayed with me… And... maybe we could take her with us?"

"Aww, old habits die hard bro," Luna chuckled, with Luan punning. "Yeah! Good thing she was already **stuffed!"** causing everyone to groan.

Rita and Lynn Sr. both shivered, before the woman turned back to her son. "Well… I think that should be fine… Just make sure to behave yourselves, ok? We'll figure out school later, since it starts next week."

Lincoln turned to Bun Bun, before refocusing his gaze on his parents and nodding.

"So can she stay with us?!" Leni finally asked, curiosity permeating her voice.

And Lynn Sr. nodded. "Yes, until you guys can figure out how to fix… her… ok?"

Lisa, Lincoln and Lori nodded in reply, with the bunny girl following Lincoln's lead over to the table, taking the guest seat as she did so.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, why don't you tell us how your days were?" Rita cheerfully responded. "Personally, I don't know why, but it felt like Dr. Feinstein was working so quickly today!"

"Oh? You think that's bad?" Lynn Sr. followed that up by chuckling, holding himself as he did so. "I had so much trouble cooking today! It was like the tools had minds of their own, they didn't wanna cut through anything!"

"Heh don't worry dad!" Lynn Jr. raised one of her arms to flex her muscles. "A day at the gym and you'll be back to cutting onions in no time!"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, but I think it's just time to replace my old tools. They're something like twenty years old now!" The man smiled at his daughter.

Leni took a breath. "Well… my job at the mall was ok I guess… but everyone was giving me the cold shoulder today! Like, they'd go in to try some clothes on and then just shove them all in my arms! It was so strange!"

"Well, at least you could tolerate that," Lucy shivered. "My poetry club has gotten so… peppy for some reason."

"Yeah, and the comedy club didn't laugh at any of my jokes! It was like they were just… sad and nothing could get them up!"

" _Could these have to do with Bun Bun's Memory shards?"_ Lincoln raised an eyebrow in curiosity, while glancing at his bunny companion, the young girl carefully eating the food placed before her: beef stew with carrots and potato.

"The pets have been antsy lately, I'm trying to figure out what's going on with them," Lana shrugged, while Lola followed that up with. "Yeah! Cliff tore up my dolly!"

"Well… at least you can fix that," Luna shook her head.

"Why do you say that?" Lori looked at her sister in concern.

The young musician just shook her head in reply. "I don't know… It's just, Sam had a really bad nightmare and I was helping her through it last night…"

And after that, Lily gave a quiet. "Poo-poo…"

A hush fell over the room with that, allowing the family to take deep breaths in order to calm down. "Well, at least it could've been worse," Lynn Sr. shrugged, before turning towards Lisa. "How about you? Any new discoveries?"

"Not quite, however, I have been detecting high-energy tachyons lately. I believe analyzing them will allow me to find a new, clean way of generating energy," the young scientist rubbed her chin.

"And Lincoln?" Rita turned to her only son.

"Oh, I just hanged out with Clyde and Bun Bun today," he shrugged. "Clyde's pretty calm about Bun Bun being alive now."

"That's good," the woman sighed, before her husband raised a glass. "Well, here's to hoping tomorrow's better!"

And with that, they all went to eat, before heading off for the night.

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 2-21-14 2-21-14 9-19 18-5-1-12-12-25 1 13-1-7-9-3-1-12 16-18-9-14-3-5-19-19 6-18-15-13 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 4-9-13-5-14-19-9-15-14.

 **A/N And with that, the set up for this fic is complete! Now it's time to move on to the plot! I hope you guys enjoyed! And as always, feel free to send messages and join the TLH discord!**

 **Review Replies (C4):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Probably not, though there is still a lot left of her character to explore.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Thanks! And as for the idea, that can work but you need to properly set it up. And as for the second, look up "Reeling in the Years" by Flagg1991.**

 **Guest: Thanks and this was partially inspired by them!**

 **Heterow: Thanks! I hope I can deliver! And thanks for the art!**

 **Bouken Dutch: No worries, I will fight to make the deadline! And yep, everything's set up for this story now, now it's time to get the plot moving!**


	6. The Fountain Menace

**A/N Here we go! Time for the plot to get moving, with C6! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Six: The Fountain Menace

"Wake up Sigma..."

"Slowly, Lincoln opened his eyes, half-expecting Luan to drop a pie on his face. And yet, rather than the olive drab room he had grown up in, he found himself floating in space, surrounded by the countless lights and lack of sounds the permeated the cosmos.

 _"Whoa..."_ the boy's mouth went wide, before he looked down upstairs n his hands. He had expected to find himself wearing a spacesuit of some kind, though he simply shrugged off the idea when he realized he was in just his normal clothes.

For a moment after that, the young boy began to scan his surroundings, down by his best to take in the sights while he still could. To his left, he found a massive cloud of galaxies, spanning hundreds of light-years away, while to his right he found strange dark cloud with two funnels of light bursting from either end. _"Wow... a neutron star!"_

After that, he turned around, only for his gaze to fall upon massive, pillar-like formations of star dust, poking at the universe itself, as if it had been the origin of it all. _"Wow..."_ was all the boy could think, before finally turning once more to find the last sight.

"Sigma... where are you?" A voice cut through his thoughts, as a small ball of light began to grow larger and larger, before exploding, forcing Lincoln to shut his eyes. _"What's going on here?"_

When it died down, a black orb was all the remained of the light. A moment passed, before Lincoln felt a tug that grew stronger and stronger, forcing him into its grasp. _"A black hole?!"_ He turned and raised his fist trying desperately break free of its pull, but to no avail. And all Lincoln could do was watch, as he was sucked in.

*Gasp* Lincoln jolted awake in a cold sweat, taking deep breaths as he did so. " _That was just a dream, that was just a dream,"_ slowly, he calmed himself down and closed his eyes one more... only to feel a familiar ear to brush upon his head. And when he opened them, he found Bun Bun, resting peacefully in his arms, her whiskers tickling his face as she snored. And yet, oddly enough, she seemed to glow in the morning sunlight, though Lincoln couldn't tell that well. _"She looks so peaceful..."_

Slowly after that, he broke free of her soft grip and climbed out of bed. " _Today we start searching for her memory shards... but what was that dream? I know Bun Bun isn't from around here, but why is she glowing?"_ The boy sighed. _"Ya know what? I think I'll just wait a bit for those answers, after all, she doesn't remember anything yet…"_ And with that, he stepped out of his room and made his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Nothing beats some good ol' bacon and eggs." Lincoln quipped as he cracked an egg and began to fry some bacon along side it. _"Especially when your life just gets turned upside down by your favorite stuffed toy coming to life..."_

"Hey twerp, what are you doing up so early?" A familiar voice greeted, prompting the boy to turn towards the source: his oldest sister clad in nothing but a white undershirt and sleeping shorts. "You usually sleep in on Saturdays."

"I could say the same about you," Lincoln didn't hesitate to reply, before he refocused his gaze on the food he was cooking.

"I just woke up to check on you and Bun Bun... and when I saw Bun Bun alone in your bed, I just assumed you were down here."

"Uhh, you never check on me, what's goin' on, Lori?" Lincoln turned to his sister in concern.

Yet, the young woman simply shook her head and waved him off. "It's nothing, really," she took a breath. "Got any plans for today?"

Lincoln hesitated for a second, considering the idea of pushing further into Lori, though eventually deciding against it. "Bun Bun and I are gonna go look for another one of her memory shards. If we're gonna help her get home or whatever, we're gonna need to find out how she ended up here."

Lori nodded in understanding. "All right Lincoln, all right," she walked over and placed a saw hand on his shoulder. "Just so you know, if he need help, you can always ask me."

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Lori… by the way did you hear about anything strange goin' on with your friends?"

She rubbed her chin. "Well, I heard that town square is more crowded than usual, one of them got bumped and pushed around there and ended up needing to go to the doctor."

" _Well then, I guess I know where we're going today,"_ the boy smiled. "Thank-"

"G'ahh!" A scream echoed through the home. "Lincoln! Where are you?!"

"Down here, Bun Bun!" The boy calmly replied, though his furry companion continued. "... please come back."

Instantly, the young boy turned to his older sister, with the young woman replying by taking the frying pan in her hand and nodding. "Go up for her... she's scared."

Lincoln nodded in understanding. "Thanks Lori, before he bolted back up the stairs and pushed open the door to his room, only to reveal his bunny friend curled up in a ball, and rocking back and forth, seemingly trying to comfort herself.

"Bun Bun, are you ok?" Lincoln rushed over to his friend's side, wasting no time to grab her shoulders.

Immediately after that, the bunny girl broke from her position and threw her arms around him, tears filling her eyes as she did so. "Please don't leave me alone again."

Lincoln paused, feeling a slight blush fill his cheeks as he nodded. "No worries, Bun Bun, I was just downstairs is all, I made us breakfast."

The bunny girl smiled. "Thanks Lincoln..."

And with that, he pushed her off and looked into her eyes, "So, ready to eat and start looking for your memory shares?"

The bunny girl gave a small nod in reply. "Y-yeah... will have to wear that hood again?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but hold onto me and you'll be fine."

"O-ok..."

* * *

Close to an hour later, the duo is making their way through Royal Woods once more, their eyes wide looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I wish we knew what to look for..." Bun Bun whispered. "Finding memory shards is harder than I expected..."

"Don't worry. Once we find one, Lisa will make finding the others easier."

"I hope so..." the bunny girl took a breath and continued onwards: towards a certain area in the middle of Royal Woods.

The end of summer brought chaos to the little town of Royal Woods, with parents and children of all ages filling the town square as they rushed to get new back-to-school supplies.

And thankfully, that was a chaos Lincoln knew as well.

Carefully, Lincoln pulled away some of Bun Bun's hood, exposing just enough of her oversized ear so that she would be able to hear. "So, do you feel anything yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking, you... got mesmerized by the first fragment we found. So I was thinking, if we found another maybe you'd just start reacting to it, too."

"Huh... I guess that makes sense." The bunny girl shook her head. "But... I don't feel anything different."

Lincoln stood up straight and nodded, before taking a breath. "Well then, ready?" He offered his hand to her.

And the bunny girl took it. And with that, they entered the chaotic mess that was the town square.

Instantly, the duo was pushed and shoved around by the random bands of people trying force their way to their destinations, while Lincoln held onto his friend and pushed onwards. _"There has to be a shard around here! This place never gets this packed!"_

"Coming through!" Someone shouted, before and hand pushed right through his grasp on his friend.

"Lincoln?!" She shouted, trying to grab for him, but to no avail. And all she could do was watch, as the crowd pushed him away from her, eating him in a sea of people.

"Lincoln!" She shouted, trying desperately to call out for him.

Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed her, pulling her back into the fray. "Don't worry, I've got ya!" Before the source dragged her through the crowd and out the center of it, causing them to fall at the base of the town square's fountain.

"Phew, close one," Lincoln took a seat on the edge of the structure, "Are you ok, Bun Bun?"

Instantly, the bunny girl threw her arms around him, pulling him into a bear hug. "Please, don't leave me again."

"I won't," Lincoln returned the embrace.

Suddenly, Bun Bun's ears began to twitch, while her body began to glow with a soft light.

 _"There it is again..."_ Lincoln carefully let go. "I think there's a fragment around here."

The bunny girl nodded. "Yeah, I can feel it..." she turned and began to look into the fountain, only to find a glowing shard resting upon one of the water shelves. "There!"

Instantly, the young girl rushed and jumped into the fountain, wasting no one grabbing for the shard.

"Careful! I don't wanna lose ya again!" the boy gave chase, not even bothering to take his shoes off first before going for a run through the water, watching as his companion effortlessly jumped up to each shelf and climbed over.

"Almost... there..." she hung over the top rung and reached for it.

Then, once her hand was over it, it glowed.

Suddenly, a torrent of water burst forth from the fountain, forcing the duo out and onto the nearby pavement. "What's the heck?!"

Suddenly, a massive arm of water burst forward, before launching itself at the duo, who only have mere moments to react before getting crushed by water.

"T-that's the power of one of your memory shards?!" Lincoln rushed to his feet, before helping Bun Bun back onto hers.

"I guess!" She countered, before Lincoln pulled both of them to cover.

At this point, the massive crowd of people that had filled the square had ran away, leaving only Lincoln and Bun Bun- as well as a few patrons- as the only ones for the few minutes it would take for the police to arrive.

"How are we supposed to get it then?!" Lincoln glanced from side to side, trying desperately tto find something that could possibly help with the present situation. _"What to do, what to do?!"_

The bunny girl, meanwhile, simply looked out from her cover, her gaze focused on the crystal at the core of this mess.

" _What would Ace Savvy do…"_ the boy closed his eyes and thought. _"Come on… he'd probably try to distract the monster while…"_ suddenly, his eyes went wide in realization. "Bun Bun, I think I know how to beat it!"

"Huh? Oh sure…" she replied, her gaze remaining focused on the water creature before them.

"I'll distract it while you go for the memory shard, ok?"

Slowly, the bunny girl stood up and bolted for it.

Lincoln's eyes went wide, before he too rushed to his feet and gave chase. "Wait! Not now!" he quickly scanned his surroundings. From what he could tell, the fountain was completely devoid of water, given that the shard had taken it for its body.

While the coins that had once carried the hopes and dreams of the donors were now scattered across the square, ready to be picked up by a random person. _"That can work!"_

"G'rahh!" The beast shouted, before launching another torrent of water at Bun Bun, who simply side-stepped the blast and continued towards the object of her desire. _"A memory…"_

"No!" Lincoln grabbed a handful of coins and chucked them at the beast. "Hey! Leave her alone!" The water beast turned towards the boy in confusion, before launching a volley at him.

" _Remember Lynn's lesson!"_ he quickly dodged and rolled, before landing on his feet and running. _"Gotta be light on your feet if you wanna do a drive-by attack!"_ he immediately scooped again, before sending another counter volley. _"Come on Bun Bun, hurry up!"_

The young bunny girl climbed back up to the upper ring of the fountain with that, before staring at the crystal causing the mess.

" _Come on!"_ Lincoln ducked under another wave of water, before rolling behind a box of crates… that proceeded to get blasted away by another blast.

" _Nowhere to run…"_ Lincoln rushed to his feet and backed up, as he watched the water beast charge up a massive blast of water… only to pause, before falling apart.

"I got it!" The bunny girl shouted, raising the crystal as she did so.

And in response, Lincoln took a deep breath in relief. _"Close call, another minute and I probably would've gotten power washed,_ " before looking up and watching as Bun Bun and the crystal began to glow.

Just like last time, the world around Lincoln began to melt away, leaving himself standing in the middle of strange field surrounded by the same ghostly figures he had seen last time. This time, however, they stood in rows, standing before what seemed to be a massive altar decorated with gold and silver and five spirits standing in front of it carrying a small crown. He then felt himself take a step forward, before the world returned to way it was.

"Whoa…" Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Was that… a coronation?"

Bun Bun sat on her knees for a moment, before standing up and climbing down from her fountain perch: and just in time too as it soon returned to its water show as soon as she stepped out. "I… don't know…" she hesitated. "I just… remember walking to it…"

"Well… do you at least remember who was there?" Lincoln's voice filled with hope.

Yet, all he received was her shaking her head. "No…"

The boy sighed. "Well… ok then… at least that's a nice memory to have back," he smiled, before placing hand on her shoulder. "How about we go get some food? We'll think about that memory later, ok? Gus' Games and Grub is around here."

Bun Bun nodded, before wrapping her arm around him once more.

And together they headed off, out of the town square. Though, Lincoln couldn't help, but think. _"Who is Bun Bun, really?"_

12-15-15-11-19 12-9-11-5 12-9-14-3-15-12-14 7-15-20 2-21-14 2-21-14 1-12-12 23-5-20

 **A/N And another chapter for the history books! I hope you guys enjoyed! As is the routine, feel free to R &R, PM or join the TLH discord!**

 **Review Replies (C5):**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Yeah, and from the looks of it, Bun Bun's memory shards do more than mess with people. Lets see how they stop the media from finding out!**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Oh, there are way more than just those, and pony head will probably steal one just cause it looks like!**

 **A. T. Gunn: Yeah, and these shards have more power than meets the eye.**

 **TheCartoonist294: You need to set up the idea of Lynn Sr. being a spy properly, why'd he quit? Why's he so aloof now, etc. As for the string of numbers, it's just a thing I picked up back in my time as a Gravity Falls writer.**

 **Turp: Thanks!**

 **Guest: C5 is out and the end is here for Bendy!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah! More to come soon!**


	7. Some Games And Grub

**A/N Ahh, finally, one week in to a 4-week journey. The plot's in motion and it's time for some Bun Bun and Lincoln action! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Underrated Hero for his help!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Seven: Some Games And Grub

"So... Lincoln..." Bun Bun turned towards her companion with a timid gaze. "What's Gus' Games and Grub?"

"Only the coolest place in town!" Lincoln replied with a wide smile. "You've great food to eat and plenty of games to play! It's exactly what it says on the tin!"

The bunny girl tilted her head in confusion. "Uhh... what do you mean?"

The boy replied by rubbing the back of his head. "Oh... right, some stuff goes over your head," he turned to her and motioned with his hand. "It means 'something that is exactly what it says it is'."

"Ahh... so what's a game?" She continued, clinging to the boy's left arm, though not as tightly as she had done before.

"Oh, you'll see," With that, Lincoln pushed open the front doors of the arcade, revealing a massive room decorated with neon light guts and stars as far the eye could see. To their left was a small food court with low-paid worker waiting at the register while to their right was the gaming floor. Thankfully, because it was so early, there weren't that many children playing around, meaning they effectively had the whole place to themselves.

"So, where do you wanna start?" Lincoln pulled out a quarter. "I've saved up all the money my parents gave me just for times like this!"

Bun Bun raised an eyebrow once more.

"You can give people money so they'll do stuff for you," Lincoln wasted no time explaining, before tugging her over to the register. "Now let's get you some pizza, I know you'll love it!"

And a few minutes later, they're sitting at one of the food court's tables, with a small cheese pizza pie placed between them.

"So, since you're... part rabbit and stuff, I assumed you wouldn't like pepperoni much," he grabbed one of the plates and grabbed a slice, before placing it in front of the girl. "What do you think?"

For a moment, the bunny girl hesitated, unsure whether or not to consume the strange triangular food her friend had provided her. And yet, once she saw his reassuring gaze, she nodded and grabbed the foodstuff, before taking a bite.

Instantly, her mouth filled with the countless flavors and heat that signified a great slice of pizza. Her eyes went wide, before she started scarfing down the slice... as well two more in a blur.

"Whoa Bun Bun! I didn't know you were that big an eater!" Lincoln laughed, before grabbing a slice for himself to eat, as well as allowing his companion the rest of the pie. _"Wow... it's like she really hasn't been eating well... what have we tried feeding her? Maybe I'll have to ask Lisa to check her proper diet..."_

And a moment later, after the food was finished, Bun Bun stared at her empty plate. "Lincoln..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You barely know me... and I don't even know who I really am..." she looked into his eyes, seemingly trying to muster up all of the courage she could to ask.

Yet, without hesitation, Lincoln shook his head. "Well for one, you asked me to."

"Oh right…" she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head

"And for two, because you needed help," he leaned over and placed a soft, caring hand on the girl's face. "And my dad always taught me, 'if you see someone in need, you've gotta help them'."

"Your dad was nice… a great cook too," the bunny girl smiled, before looking away.

"Yeah, he's teaching me everything I know," Lincoln smiled, before leaning back, his mind now wandering in curiosity. "Hey Bun Bun… can I ask you something?"

"I guess… but I don't remember anything about me…" she replied with a shake of the head.

"That's all right," he took a breath. "Does the name 'Sigma' ring any bells? You know, remind you of anything?"

She hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head. "No… but I wish it did."

Lincoln sighed and nodded. "No problem Bun Bun, really…" he got out of the both and stretched. "How about we play some of he games? It'll be fun!"

The bunny girl thought about it for a moment, before nodding and giving a trusting smile. "Ok," and grabbing Lincoln's arm, though not coiling around it this time.

* * *

"So, this is an easy one, all you've gotta do is…" Lincoln pulled out a plastic mallet. "Whack the moles!"

The bunny girl raised an eyebrow. "Uhh… what?"

Lincoln pulled out a coin and flipped it in the air for a moment, before catching and shoving it into the machine, causing it to light up. "It's a game, whack the moles…" one of the animatronic moles popped out of its hole, only for Lincoln to smack it, causing the point counter to go up. "…And get points! Try to get the most!"

"Aww, it's so cute though!" Bun Bun stepped passed her friend and leaned over the gaming console, coming as close to the mole as she could, before the robotic creature immediately returned to its hiding place. "…did I scare it?

"No, Bun Bun," He took a breath, before cracking a small smile. "You've gotta hit it so another one comes out!"

*Pop* The next mole came out, eliciting the same response from his companion. "Ooo! This one looks like he's been through… a lot," suddenly, Bun Bun's cheerful demeanor began to wane, before she traced the scratch mark with her fur-covered hand.

"Bun Bun…" Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, it's just a toy, ok? Besides, there are others!"

She shook her head, before standing up straight and coming closer to Lincoln. "R-right, sorry."

"Hey, it's no problem," Lincoln wrapped his arm around her. "But, why don't you try playing the game, ok? It's fun!" he handed her the mallet.

And she took it in her hands. "So, I just hit it when it pops up?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yep! That's all you gotta do and you'll get points for it!"

Bun Bun steeled her gaze and took a breath, before raising the mallet. "Ok…" and with that, a mole popped up, prompting her to knock it out. *huff!* She went as she raised the weapon and brought it down… only for the machine to not even register the hit when it made contact. "Did it work?"

 **Game over!**

The announcer declared, before displaying the score: the ten points Lincoln earned while showing her how to do so. "I… missed?"

"No…" Lincoln shook his head. "You didn't hit it hard enough…"

"Oh…" her gaze fell downcast in disappointment. "I… I hit it as hard as I could…" before she looked away, seemingly trying to hide it from her companion.

And yet, Lincoln simply placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey… don't sweat it. You're not the only one who wasn't able to get that mole to go down."

The bunny girl sniffled, looking up in curiosity as she did so. "Really?"

"Yeah," the boy chuckled, looking into her eyes with a warm, fatherly gaze as he did so. "I mean, even Lori, Lucy and the twins have come here before and failed. The only reason why I can pull it off is because I'm used to just how hard it is!"

Bun Bun smiled and wiped the tear trying to form in her eye, before throwing her arms around him. "Thanks Link…."

" _She smells like home…"_ he thought, while taking in he soft, bunny ears and hair. "How about we try another game? I know a fun-"

"How about that one?" The bunny girl scanned the room for a short moment, before pointing at a game console with a person dancing on the screen and two large directional pads laid out in front of it.

"Dance, Dance Evolution?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in curiosity, before shrugging. "Man, I remember playing on that thing with my friend, Ronnie Anne."

The bunny girl looked to her companion in confusion. "Who?"

"A friend, like what we are," he continued, pulling her closer as he did so. "We used to play a lot when she still lived here."

She looked up and leaned closer, curiosity filling her eyes. "What was she like? It sounds like you two were pretty… friendly with each other."

Lincoln blushed slightly. "Yeah, we were, but then he moved away. We talk every now and then, but it's a little harder, ya know?"

"I guess I understand," She shook her head. "But don't worry Lincoln, I'll be here for you, even when I do get my memories back!"

" _That's good, just like the Bun Bun I grew up knowing…"_ he smiled at the thought

"So can we play?" Bun Bun cheerfully asked. "I really wanna!"

"Sure, why not?" before moving over to the game and hopping on.

"In this game, you're gonna need to jump on the arrows and dance to the rhythm!" Lincoln's voice filled with excitement. "Want me to show ya how?"

She shook her head. "Let me try it on my own first, ok?"

Lincoln nodded, before pulling out two coins. "Then let's do this!" And with two flips, he shoved the payment in and the duo stood up on their D-Pads.

 **Begin!**

And soon enough, hundreds of arrows began to move up across the screen, prompting the duo to start.

Now of course, given his experience playing on this game, Lincoln easily jumps from arrow to arrow, hitting every combination necessary to continue the game…

While Bun Bun tries to do the same, only to find herself stumbling over and trying to keep pace with Lincoln. "G'ahh!" and then, with one trip of the leg, she ends up stumbling back and falling onto Lincoln, causing them both to fall off the game.

"Heh, well that was fun!" Bun Bun quipped.

"Yeah," Lincoln blushed, before nudging his companion off, before climbing back onto his feet and helping her up as well. "But, maybe you should practice more before trying to go at that pace… wanna try again?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I wanna go again! Please let's go again!"

And in response, he nodded, before pulling out another coin. "All right then, lets go!" With that, they climbed back on and began to dance once more, not noticing the shadow lurking behind a nearby console.

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 12-9-14-3-15-12-14 8-1-19 6-5-5-12-9-14-7-19 6-15-18 2-21-14 2-21-14 25-5-20

 **A/N Man, one week in and so far everything's set up! Now all I've gotta go is to continue the main plot and fulfill the challenge! In other news, I wonder who's watching them, probably a Big Bad Evil Guy… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! As always, feel free to come by and PM and stuff!**

 **Review Replies (C6):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: I don't know that artist sadly.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: When you have no time to write, you tend to think on your feet. And definitely, Bun Bun has been through a lot, before losing her memories.**

 **Guests: Don't you mean Henry? And maybe they will….** _ **Maybe**_

 **TheCartoonist294: No problem and thanks! As for the numbers, they're not dear to me, they're just something I carry with me in writing.**


	8. Meeting An Older Sister

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late on this chapter, but I got seriously preoccupied while working on this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter involves Lori!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Eight: Meeting An Older Sister

The next week after that was mostly uneventful, with the Louds living their lives for the most part, albeit with the same complaints that plagued them the day after the mysterious bunny girl's arrival. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Bun Bun continued their search for her memory shards, only to come up empty handed.

*Crash!* the front door of the Loud House swung open, revealing Lincoln, complete with bags under his eyes and sweat rushing down his face, carrying a sleeping bunny girl. "Hey, I'm home!"

"Hey Link, what's-" Lori started, only for her gaze to fall upon the sight. "Uhh... why are you carrying Bun Bun?"

"We were looking for another memory shard and she fell asleep." Lincoln took a breath in exhaustion, before adjusting the girl resting on his back. "So I decided to carry her back home."

Lori took in the sight for a moment, before taking a breath and shaking his head. "Lincoln… you've just spent the past week helping her find her memories… how many have you found so far?"

"…Two," the boy replied, shaking his head as he did so. "It's just… none of her memories have popped up… are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"I have school tomorrow?!" Lincoln's eyes went wide in shock.

"Yeah," she squatted down to his height and looked into his eyes. "Lincoln, I know you really care for her, but you've gotta live your own life too ya know! Plus, Bun Bun has just stayed in your room as much as she could and stayed quiet at dinner. If she's gonna live here, she has to at least try to talk to us."

Lincoln hesitated for a moment, unsure whether or not to trust her words. "So what do you suggest?"

"Let me take her for the day tomorrow, that way you can get some time to focus on school, and I can get her new clothes… and maybe get to know her better," Lori stood up straight and smiled.

Lincoln hesitated for a moment. "But don't you have school tomorrow too? I mean, high school-"

"My orientation isn't until the day after tomorrow, so I still have tomorrow free to do whatever I want," she placed a soft, reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come on, it'll be good for her," she slowly moved her hand under his chin and pushed his face up to look up to her. "And definitely for you too."

Lincoln broke free of her gaze, before glancing back at the rabbit girl rest on his back.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lincoln couldn't help, but glances at his sleeping companion while Lori tightened the straps around his backpack.

"Yeah," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? We find a memory shard or something and she gets something out of it."

Instead of responding, Lincoln simply put on a worried expression.

She replied by placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know what, since I'm gonna be picking you and the girls up from school, after I take her to the mall, I'll bring Bun Bun with me, ok?"

The boy took a breath and nodded. "All right Lori… I guess that can work out."

And his oldest sister nodded. "Good, now get downstairs, don't keep mom and the others waiting."

Lincoln nodded, and with that, he glanced at his furry companion once more, before taking a breath and walking out the door, leaving Lori behind.

" _Now, time to figure out what's going on here…"_ Lori took a deep breath, before placing her hand on the bunny girl's shoulder. "Hey, Bun Bun, wake up."

"Ugh…" the young girl groaned, slowly opening her eyes as she did so. "Lori?" Suddenly, her eyes went wide in shock, before she rushed to her feet. "Lori?! Where's Lincoln?!"

Lori immediately held her hands up, trying her best to calm her down. "Bun Bun, hold on, don't worry."

"Why?!" she frantically darted her head from side to side in a desperate search for her human companion.

Yet, thankfully, Lori grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, stopping her panic attack. "Look, Bun Bun, I know how much Lincoln means to you, but he really needs a break from the adventure. He came home late and almost passed out from what you guys did!"

"B-but…" the bunny girl looked away.

"Hey, don't worry, Lincoln told me everything I needed to know on our trip today, ok?" she gave a reassuring smile. "I promise, you'll be fine with me," she stood up straight and offered her hand to the bunny girl. "And plus, it's about time we got you new clothes, I'm kinda getting sick of having to watch your shirt and skirt every night."

For a moment, Bun Bun hesitated, only to breath a sigh in defeat. "All right Lori… all right, I'll go with you…" she stepped back and hugged herself, seemingly trying to warm herself up.

" _Well… I guess she just isn't used to me,"_ and with a soft, motherly tone she smiled. "Awesome, now come on, and if you behave, I'm sure we can get ice cream."

"Can we get cookies and cream? It's my favorite," she quietly replied.

" _Just like Lincoln…"_ Lori nodded, and with that they stepped out of the room.

 _ **A Few Minutes Later…**_

"Whoa!" Bun Bun's eyes went wide at the sight: hundreds of shops as far as the eye could see, with only a few people shopping, much to the bunny girl's delight.

"So, what do you think?" Lori chuckled, making sure to expose one of the bunny girl's ears as she did so. "Everyone is always surprised by how big Royal Woods Mall is."

"It's huge!" Bun Bun's mouth fell agape. "How are we ever gonna find anything in here?!"

Lori rubbed the spot between her ears, causing the bunny girl to lean into her hand. "Don't worry, I've been here long enough to know exactly where everything is," and with that, she walked over to a nearby map, rubbed her chin and motioned for the bunny girl to follow.

A few minutes after that, and the duo were walking through the shirt aisle of a random clothing store.

"All right, I think I've got something for you!" With that, Lori produced a light-blue shirt and set of cargo shorts. "What do you think?"

"Uhh…" Bun Bun shrunk a bit. "They… they look nice but, I don't think that's something I'd like.

Lori nodded in understanding. "No problem. All of my sisters and Lincoln get our clothes from here, so we're probably gonna be able to find something you like…" she immediately pulled out a purple shirt with a skull on it. "Huh, I didn't know they still sold Luna's favorite top," she began to rummage through the row of clothes. "Hey, Bun Bun…"

The young bunny girl looked from side to side, before exposing one of her ears. "Yes, Lori?"

"I know that you really don't like us much… but what do you think of my sisters?" She pulled out another dress, this one seafoam green. _"Yep, Leni's favorite dress is here too… maybe I should pick up spares… even though we already by them in bulk."_

The bunny girl hesitated for a moment. "I… don't know… I mostly stay with Lincoln…"

" _Yeah… I know…"_ Lori nodded. "Of course, you're one of his closest friends after all… he's had the Bun Bun doll ever since he was a baby…" the young woman couldn't help, but chuckle as she pulled out a sports jersey, followed by a white polo with a flower on it. "You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when I first saw ya! I thought that I was going crazy or something!"

"How come?" Bun Bun tilted her head in confusion.

"Well… I know you're not… Bun Bun, you're from somewhere far, far away," she pulled out a set of overalls and a pink dress. "But… as far as everyone else knows, you are."

She remained silent in response, unsure of what to say.

Lori then turned and pulled a shirt out, before looking into Bun Bun's eyes. "I know it's hard to meet new people, but come on, why don't you give everyone a chance? Plus, they might be able to help you find your memories if you gave them the time of day."

In that moment, Bun Bun didn't know what to say. And yet, she felt like she could trust Lori, that no matter what would happen, the oldest Loud sibling would stay by her. While Lori simply stood by with a reassuring gaze. "I'm afraid…"

"What?"

"When I first met Lisa… she pulled out my hair and when I met you, you were shouting at everyone!" She began to shrink in her place. "And then, at the meeting, everyone started crowding around me! I… I thought I was gonna get crushed!"

Lori was taken aback for a short moment, the realization filling her mind. _"No wonder she's stayed with Lincoln…"_ before she squatted down to her height and placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you, Bun Bun. My siblings mean well, but sometimes they can get too hands on, or close and stuff and it can get scary…" she leaned back, putting as much space between her and the bunny girl. "But we all mean well, and they really want you to feel welcome."

Bun Bun looked away, unsure whether or not to accept Lori's words of advice.

"By the way, how's this?" Lori pulled out a lavender shirt and matching blue skirt. "In this family, we're really partial to the clothes we wear and stuff, so maybe I thought you'd like this one."

The young girl took the articles in her hands, before clutching them tightly and smiling. "I love it."

And her companion smiled. "Good, now time to get ten."

 _ **A Few Minutes After That…**_

With that, Lori and Bun Bun walked out of the mall's clothing store, now weighed down by the several bags it took to get the bunny girl all the clothes she would need.

"Ahh, nothing like a nice, relaxing day of shopping," Lori chuckled, and pulled out her phone to check the time. "Twelve O'four, now's a good time for lunch," she turned to the bunny. "What would you like?"

"How about the ice cream you promised?" Bun Bun spoke with a soft, albeit slightly more forceful tone than before.

"That's desert, how about-" She tried to start, only for someone to tap on her shoulder. "Huh?"

The source was a strange… man? Wearing a trench coat and fedora. Though said articles of clothing obscured him from Lori's sight.

"How can I-" Yet, before she could finish, the man sent his fist into her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Lori!" Bun Bun shouted, before the man rushed after her, and wasted no time grabbing her hand.

" _No! Bun Bun!"_ and with that, they started to run, leaving Lori behind and taking Bun Bun with them.

20-8-5 19-8-1-4-15-23 13-1-14 19-5-5-13-19 20-15 23-1-14-20 2-21-14 2-21-14. 9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 20-8-5-25-'18-5 20-8-5 2-9-7 2-1-4 5-22-9-12 7-21-25!

 **A/N A bit late, but a perfect place to end this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! As usual, feel free to PM or join the TLH discord!**

 **Review Replies (C7):**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Sometimes a breather is required before Lori gets punched in the face. As for Lincoln's purpose, there's more to it than that.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: All right, I'll check him out. And yep! A journey without conflict isn't that interesting!**

 **Guest: Ahh, good point! Don't worry, with the seeing glass, he might have a chance!**

 **TheCartoonist294: Awesome! Good luck with it! And Yeah, a little filler to build up Lincoln and Bun Bun, but I don't really have time to waste, given I only have space for 22 chapters now.**


	9. A Stranger Hops Into The Frey

**A/N And here we are! A bit late, but I think it's fine. I'm actually thinking of pushing updates to 3pm EST rather than noon because classes are getting in the way, what do you guys think? Also, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Nine: A Stranger Hops Into The Frey

"Lori!" A pained voice cut across the dazed young woman's mind. "Help!"

" _Bun Bun!"_ Lori's eyes went wide in shock, before she weakly forced herself back onto her feet and rubbed her face. No doubt she'd feel that punch in the morning. After that, she shook her head and looked around, her gaze immediately jumping from person to person, searching for the source: a certain bunny girl clad in a grey hoodie.

"Please! Help!" The bunny girl shouted once more, causing Lori to turn and spot a trench coat-clad person dragging her along. Thankfully, Bun Bun pulled and struggled against her captor, while he tried to desperately pull her along.

 _"Why is no one helping her?!"_ Lori immediately forced herself along and gave chase. _"Stupid bystander effect!"_ Before shouting. "Don't worry Bun Bun! I'm on my way!"

Instantly, the man turned to the young woman, before rushing forward, forcing the bunny girl with her as she did so.

" _I can't let him get away!"_ Lori frantically thought as she rushed in pursuit, banking down the nearby corridor.

* * *

"Let me go!" Bun Bun thrashed against her captor, trying desperately to force herself free of his grip, but to no avail. "What do you want with me anyway?! I'm not special at all!"

"Do not play games with me," the figure replied in a harsh, deep tone. "Can you not sense who I am?"

"What are you talking about?!" The bunny girl pulled, desperate to slip out of the man's hold.

He glanced at his captive, before turning and bolting into a nearby stairwell. "Grr, Sigma, Now is not the time for games!" Wasting no time rushing up the stairs after that.

"Who's Sigma?!" Bun Bun countered. At this point, her captor grimaced and pulled her up, forcing her up into his arms, before he adjusted her so that she was holding him as if she were a football, of course, with her kicking and screaming.

For a moment, the man rushed up the stairs, his mind beginning to fill with thought. "You really don't know who you are?" He glanced at her, before looking away. "No, doesn't matter, I have to get you back to the fight!"

"What fight?!"

* * *

"Golf clubs! Get your golf clubs here!" A sales woman held up a driver, trying to signal to anyone who could even possibly be interested in her wares. She shook her head and sighed. "Dangit… stupid new job…"

"Fiona!" Lori rushed over to the young saleswoman, her voice sparse and panting as she did so. "Did you see a man in a trench coat pass by here?!"

Fiona nodded. "Uhh, yeah, I saw him run over to the stairs over there… why?"

"He kidnapped my brother's friend!" The young blonde flared her arms trying to emphasize her point. "I've gotta save her."

Fiona smiled and nodded. "No problem," before she handed over the golf club. "Leni told me that you're on the varsity golf team, this'll probably be helpful."

Lori smiled. "Thanks Fiona," before she bolted away.

"No worries!" She replied. "Just try not to bend it up too much!" She followed that up by muttering. "I have to work two jobs now and I don't wanna lose this one.

"No promises!" The young woman countered, before kicking in the door leading to the stairway. _"I've gotta find her! Why'd they take her?!"_ With that she bolted up the stairs.

At this point, she could feel her heart rushing faster than it ever had before, while she struggled to maintain her grip on the metal bar that was her only defense and offense against the person who had kidnapped Bun Bun.

Within moment she found herself kicking in the door the mall roof, revealing the man and young girl. "Hey! Let go of my friend!"

"You again?!" The covered man turned to her in confusion. "I thought I knocked you out!" he shook his head. "Doesn't matter, we've got to get back to Ethioth and Zeta before it's too late!"

Lori paused, taking in what the man just said, before raising the club and clutching it tightly. "I don't know who they are, but we're helping her get her memories back! So let her go and there won't have to be any trouble!"

"So you did do it…" he whispered, before shaking his head. "Oh Sigma…"

"What?!" Bun Bun thrashed about in his arm. "What the heck are you talking about?!

"I don't have time for this…" he turned and began to try and rush away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Lori immediately went into her pocket and pulled out a golf ball. "Welp, here's my lucky ball," she kissed it, before dropping the small, white object of the parking lot and getting into stance. _"Keep you back flat and…"_ she wound up, before sending the ball flying.

Lori's eyes watched at the plastic ball flew through the air, curving ever so slightly, before coming down… and nailing the man straight in the head. _"Bull's eye!"_ She wasted no time after that, rushing toward him.

"Ugh…" the man groaned, trying to get back on her feet, only for Lori to send her foot into his stomach.

"That's for punching me!" She grabbed Bun Bun from his now limp arm. "Are you ok?"

The bunny girl rushed to her feet and threw her arms around the young woman. "Thanks Lori!"

She returned the hug with one arm, making sure to keep one eye on the man that had attacked them. "No problem."

"Ugh…" their assailant groaned, as he forced himself back onto his feet. "Sigma, what are you doing? Zeta-"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Lori cut him off. "But I do know that I'm gonna kick your butt for trying to take her from me!" she clenched the golf club as if it were a Bo Staff, before stealing her gaze.

In response, the man threw his hood off, causing Lori and Bun Bun's eyes to go wide in shock.

"W-what?" the young woman stammered. Standing before them, was a young boy with bunny ears exactly like Bun Bun's own, as well whiskers and buck teeth.

He was a bunny-human hybrid as well.

"Grr… but from the looks of it, Sigma, you really took the third option…" he shook his head and took a breath, before backing away slowly, nearing the edge of the mall roof as he did so. "Here!" he threw a crystal-like object at Lori, who easily caught it, before he leaned against the edge.

"Hey! Stay away from there!" Lori stepped forward, seemingly trying to close the gap between the trio. "Who are you?!"

"Epsilon," and with that, the boy backed up, over the edge of the roof, before disappearing in a flash of light.

" _What was that?"_ Lori stared at the spot he had taken his escape from.

"Lori…" Bun Bun tugged at the older girl's shirt. "What's going on? Who was that? And why did he call me, 'Sigma'?"

"I… don't know…" slowly, she approached the spot, and looked over edge. For a moment, she half-expected to see a bloodied body staining the pavement, though breathed a sigh of relief when she found that wasn't the case.

" _Who was that… what's going on? And what does Bun Bun have to do with it?"_ Lori clutched the crystal he had given her. _"What's it have to do with this?"_

"Lori… can I have that shard?" Bun Bun quietly asked, prompting the young woman to open up her hand. "Bun Bun… let's let Lisa take a look at this first, ok?"

Bun Bun pouted, before taking a breath and nodding in understanding. "Ok…"

"Good, now let's go find our stuff and go to Lincoln. I'm sure he's gonna wanna hear about this."

The bunny girl nodded, and with that the duo turned and stepped back down the stairs, not noticing the young bunny man watching them from behind a nearby car.

" _She… really did go nova… That means that her memories and powers are scattered around this place…"_ he shook his head, before glowing with green light and disappearing.

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

"Well… I guess that wasn't that bad of a day at school," Lincoln took a breath and sighed. _"I just wonder if Bun Bun is all right with Lori… she's so clingy but…"_ he shook his head.

"See ya Lincoln!" Clyde and the rest of the boys shouted, while waving off their friend.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Lincoln replied, forcing a smile, while waving back in reply.

"Lincoln!"

"Huh?" the boy turned towards the source, only for a certain bunny girl to throw her arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

"Heh, I missed ya too, Bun Bun," Lincoln returned the hug, doing his best to keep his balance as he did so. "How was your day with Lori?"

For a moment, the bunny girl hesitated, before looking away and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, it was fun, we got food and some clothes for me… but…" she turned to Lori, hoping that the young woman would finish for her.

"Someone tried to kidnap her," Lori finished.

Suddenly, Lincoln's eyes went wide in shock. "What?! Why?!"

The young woman shrugged. "I don't know. All he told us was that he had to take her back to some people with weird names. I beat him up to get her back though."

"And he called me, 'Sigma'," she stepped back.

"Before giving us a crystal, shard, thing…" Lori held up the crystal, the object glowing with green light.

Lincoln stood by in shock. An entire week had passed since Bun Bun's arrival, and yet this was the first time something like this had happened! "So… do we know anything else?"

And his older sister shook her head. "No, besides the fact that he disappeared like magic, and looked, like Bun Bun," she looked into her brother's worried eyes. "Lincoln, we have to talk to Lisa, we have to find out if she's spotted anything weird going on.

Lincoln wrapped his arm around Bun Bun and nodded. "All right then. All right," before the trio rushed back to their home.

23-8-25 4-15 19-9-7-13-1 1-14-4 5-16-19-9-12-15-14 19-15-21-14-4 19-15 6-1-13-9-12-9-1-18?

 **A/N And there's the follow-up to Lori getting punched in the face! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to send in ideas and such and join the TLH discord!**

 **Review Replies (C8):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yep! Things are gearing up, and stakes are getting raised!**

 **TheCartoonist294: Thanks and np, if I have time I'll read it.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: He'd probably trust Lori though, given how she just saved her.**

 **Just4FunFiction: Oh, boy indeed.**


	10. Who Let The Pets Out?

**A/N And here we are guys, 1/3** **rd** **the way through NaNoWriMo! And at this point, I think 3pm updates will be the best, those give me time to write and edit, especially with class, what do you guys think? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Ten: Who Let The Pets Out?

"Fascinating!" Lisa Loud held her scanner over the green crystal Lori had been given mere hours prior. "This crystal is giving off high-energy tachyons!" An uncharacteristic excitement filled her voice as she pulled out a file on her computer and began to type.

"Uhh… Lisa, what's goin' on?" Lori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Can you use that to help Bun Bun find her memories or not?"

The scientist typed quickly for a moment, before pulling back, adjusting her glasses and sitting up straight. "Yes," her voice lost the excitement that had just permeated it. "If they give off these high-energy tachyons as well, then all would have to do is build a device that could track them."

"Uhh… what are high-energy tachyons?" Lincoln tilted his head in confusion. "And why do they sound like something from one of my comics?"

The scientist turned and refocused her gaze upon the crystal, before beginning to fiddle with it. "Tachyons are a particle that has been theorized to move faster than light," she motioned with her hand. "However, because nothing can begin to move faster or slower than light, in order to not cross the light-speed barrier by slowing down, they gain energy, which keeps them above it… effectively, they are the oxymoron of the particle physics community."

The boy hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head. "Well… I think I understand."

"So, uhh… what does this have to do with anything though?" Bun Bun looked towards Lisa in curiosity, though making sure to keep the distance she had left between her and the young girl. _"She doesn't mean to harm you… I hope you're right Lori…"_

"That is just some background on my work, feel free to disregard it if you do not wish to know specifics," she turned back to the trio. "Now, would you care to tell me how you came into possession of this… remarkable stone?"

Lori didn't hesitate. "Another bunny tried to kidnap Bun Bun," she turned and wrapped an arm around the bunny girl, who in turn did the same. "I was able to get him to back off, but he ran away after giving me it… he called himself 'Epsilon'."

Lisa rubbed her chin. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Well, he called me, 'Sigma' and that he had to bring me back to 'Zeta' and 'Ethioth' because of a fight or something," Bun Bun cut in, rubbing her head as she did so. "Who are those?"

"Aside from the fact that, aside from 'Ethioth', they're named after Greek letters, I am unsure," Lisa looked up, towards the solar system mobile that Lynn Sr. had installed back when she was first given the room. "It would that you're involved in a major conflict of some kind, involving beings from another world."

"Who do you think 'Epsilon' is then?" Lincoln asked, his voice filling with curiosity. "Can we trust him?"

"I highly doubt it. All warfare is based on deception after all. While he may trustworthy, if what I can gather is true, we cannot trust anyone unless we find out the motivations of both sides."

Lori nodded. "That makes sense. So, aside from the high-energy tachyons, is there anything else that you can tell us?"

The scientist thought about the question for a moment, before shaking her head. "Currently, I am unsure. However, I will be able to make the detector for you, so please, stand by it should only take a few hours… as long as I do not receive any more distractions."

"Thanks Lisa," Lori then grabbed Lincoln and Bun Bun, before guiding them out of the room.

* * *

"So, now what?" The Lori took a breath, before leaning against the nearby wall, while crossing his arms. "There's a strange bunny with magical powers looking for you, but we're gonna get a tracker for her memory shards."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Lori, I really don't…"

"How about-" Bun Bun started, only for a *crash* to echo through the hall, causing Lana to stumble out and fall to the floor in exhaustion.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "Why are they acting so badly?"

"Uhh…. What's going on, Lana?" Lori squatted down and grabbed her little sister, pulling her back onto her feet as she did so.

The young girl rubbed her head, before shaking it. "I don't know… All of our pets have been misbehaving ever since Bun Bun came around and I don't know why!"

Immediately, Lincoln and Bun Bun turned to each other, no doubt thinking the same thing.

"What do you mean, Lana?" Lincoln tuned back to his sister, curiosity filling his voice.

"They're not listening and that's the fifth time Cliff's scratched me!" She immediately stumbled back, her exhaustion parent from the bags building under her eyes. "I though we got him declawed after he scratched up the sofa though…"

"That's strange…" Lori rubbed her chin. "I'm not sure what we can do about it though…"

"Lori, leave it to us!" Lincoln spoke up, walking over to his little sister as he did so. "I think I know why they're behaving that way."

Lori raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How come?"

Lincoln took a breath. "Last week, when I visited Clyde with Bun Bun, Cleopawtra attacked us, and after Bun Bun knocked her out with a frying pan, one of her memories came out of her and she was fine afterwards."

Lana scratched her head in confusion. "So you think one of Bun Bun's memories is causing them to misbehave?"

He nodded. "You trained them yourself, didn't ya? You know they'd never try to hurt you!"

Lana rubbed her chin. "Well, I guess it couldn't help… how are we supposed to get them to give up her memory though? Isn't like, in their heads?" she motioned towards her own head for emphasis.

"I'll leave you guys to figure that out," Lori shrugged, before turning and stepping back into her room. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Lori…" Bun Bun's voice trailed off, before she sighed, and turned to the young girl in front of her. "So… how are we gonna do this?"

Lana stepped over to her room door. "I'll let you guys in our room, please, if you can help them without hurting them, do it. I'm begging you!"

Lincoln smiled and ran his hand through his sister's head. "Don't worry Lana, we'll take good care of them," with that, he took the bunny girl's hand in his own and nodded. "Ready?"

She nodded in reply. "Ready."

And with that they stepped into the room.

* * *

Immediately, Charles jumped from his perch and charged at Lincoln, the pug dog seemingly trying to get a hold of his master. "All right Charles, come here boy!" Yet, once he realized the pug wasn't going to stop for him, he jumped out of the way, allowing him to ram his head into the wall.

"One down, g'ahh!" Bun Bun quipped, only for Walt to try and dive bomb at her. "Lincoln! How do we take out a bird?!"

"Simple! You've gotta catch it! Don't birds like rabbits?!" The boy meanwhile, rushed over to Cliff, the cat clawing at Geo's ball while Geo growled back from inside.

Suddenly, an idea came to the bunny girl. "Just like how I took down Cleopawtra!" She darted her head fro side-to-side, allowing her gaze to fall upon Lana's rubber axe. "That works!" With that, she bolted towards the weapon.

Meanwhile, on Lincoln's end, Cliff jumped at him, his newly sharpened claws ready to swipe at his owner, while geo menacingly rolled at him, trying to join into the frey. _"Think fast Lincoln, this isn't good! How has Lana been able to handle these guys for a whole week?!"_

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sunlight flicker off geo's ball.

Suddenly, the realization of what he had to do hit him. In a blitz, he rolled over, taking the chance to throw cliff to the side, while he rushed to his feet and grabbed geo.

Cliff on the other hand, landed on his paws, and steeled his gaze, before rushing at Lincoln.

Across the room, Bun Bun ducked and rolled, grabbing the rubber axe as she did so. "I can do this, I can do this!" she raised the weapon, and when Walt dived at her again, she swung.

Instantly, the bird flew across the room, before crashing into cliff, knocking both of them unconscious, and leaving Lincoln standing by with Geo still growling at him.

"Wow, nice shot, Bun Bun," Lincoln looked at the three unconscious pets. "Do you think that did it?"

Suddenly, Cliff, Charles, Walt and Geo began to glow, before light dissipated from their bodies, forming a silver crystal in front of them.

"Wow…" Bun bun's eyes went wide, before in a trance, she began to step forward and took it in her hands. "Just like the last time…" she closed her eyes, and suddenly, the world around the duo began to melt away, leaving the duo standing before what looked to be a ravaged wasteland, covered in still-burning fires.

"Sigma, come on, it's time to go!" A voice cried out, and yet, when he turned towards the source, all he saw were the strange beings from Bun Bun's home. _"Is this the war Epsilon was talking about?"_

"Nothing left to do here…" Bun Bun whispered, before the memory began to fade, leaving the bunny girl standing by unsure of what else to say. "Lincoln…"

The boy looked towards his friend. "Yeah Bun Bun?"

"…Who was I… And what did I have to do with… that battle?" She continued, uncertainty filling her voice.

"I… don't know…" Lincoln reached out to his friend.

"All I remember is that… I caused that… that damage… all the fires… was my fault…" suddenly, pain began to fill her voice, while she inched closer to Lincoln, with the boy wrapping his arm around her. "Was I evil?"

And yet, all Lincoln could do, was take a breath, and shrug.

6-18-15-13 20-8-5 12-15-15-11-19 15-6 9-20, 2-21-14 2-21-14 9-19 19-8-1-16-9-14-7 21-16 20-15 2-5 1 23-1-18-18-9-15-18 16-18-9-14-3-5-19-19 15-18 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7! 19-15-13-5-15-14-5 3-1-12-12 19-20-1-18 2-21-20-20-5-18-6-12-25!

 **A/N And there we go! Chapter 10 is in the bag! Only twenty more chapters left before this story's end! And here comes the "fun and games" part of the story! As always, feel free to PM and such!**

 **Review Replies (C9):**

 **Lucy the destoryer: Maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Warmer… You're getting the idea! As for pay, well probably a lot.**

 **Hatoralo: Thanks! I hope I delievered again! And maybe she's Sigma, it's a possibility, as for X, probably not. He's copyrighted.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: When you've only got a day to write a whole chapter, you tend to remember little details to fill the time. And as for who Epsilon is, well only time will reveal that! Thanks!**


	11. The Music Maestro

**A/N And I'm back, this time with C11! Slowly, I'm getting back on track despite the tests pounding me into the dirt. I hope you guys enjoy! At this point, I'm actually considering writing this as a full story after NaNoWriMo, what do you guys think?**

 **Also, I would've posted sooner, but 503 errors are a thing, so I got locked out of my account when I was supposed to post. Heads up: C12 will not be getting bumped due to the timing of my next update... probably.**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Eleven: The Music Maestro

"Sigma… you have to get back to the fight! We can't let Zeta get a foothold! We can't let Zeta capture you!" A familiar voice commanded, though the young girl stood still, her body locked up in fear. _"I… I can't… I've caused too much… I've... I don't wanna fight anymore…"_

She stood by, her hands clenching a metal rod decorated with a silver star at it's end.

"Sigma!" The voice shouted once more, its tone now filling with panic.

Suddenly, Bun Bun found herself surrounded by a cloud of darkness, with mist attacking her body at every point of contact. "Finally, I've got you. You do not deserve the powers of chaos!"

"I can't… let you take it!" And with that, Bun Bun closed her eyes and glowed, before the darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

"G'ahh!" Bun Bun immediately sprang up in cold sweat, her eyes wide, while her gaze darted from side-to-side. _"I'm… home?"_ she slowly turned and looked up, out through the rounded window and into the moonlit sky. _"That was… just a dream, right? But why did it feel so real?"_

she hesitated, before laying back down. _"Who was I before I met Lincoln? And why am I involved in a war? Did I cause it? Was it my fault? And… what are the powers of chaos?"_ she sighed, before turning and leaning closer to Lincoln. _"So many questions…"_

And with that, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

"Man… you don't look too well, Bun Bun," Luna quipped as the bunny girl slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"It's fine… I just… had another nightmare is all," she shook her head, before grabbing one of the mug and pouring herself a cup of coffee… only to immediately spit up at the butter taste.

"Is this about who you are?" The young woman asked, while she too took a sip of coffee, though she didn't feel a need to spit it out afterwards.

"How did you-" Bun Bun started.

"Dude, this house has paper-thin walls," the young woman replied. "Everything you talk about, we hear."

"Oh…" the younger girl looked away, her face starting to blush slightly.

"Yes, we hear you talking about Lincoln in your sleep," she chuckled. "Anyways… why don't you tell me about it? I mean, it couldn't hurt, now could it?"

For a moment, Bun Bun hesitated. _"We're all here to help you, all you've gotta do is reach out,"_ Lori's words echoed, prompting her to take a breath. "Ok… Luna… well, I just…" she held her arm in embarrassment. "I dreamed that we were fighting something and that I almost got captured by it."

"Do you know who you were fighting?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I mean, maybe… you know, you had a good reason."

"But Luna… in my memory, I caused all the destruction I saw! All the fires and… dead bodies were there because I used my powers to…" her voice trailed off. "Luna… what if I don't like who I was? What if I gave myself amnesia so I could start something new?!"

Luna took in her words, and paused, using the moment to check her reply, before letting out a sigh. "Look, I'm not gonna say that I know all the answers and stuff, bro, but… all I can say is that who you were back then, isn't who you are now."

Bun Bun looked away, seemingly unsure of whether to accept the young woman's reply or not.

And so, Luna stepped over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, why don't I take you with me to music practice? After everything I've heard you've been through the passed few days, I think it'd be a good idea."

She hesitated her reply.

"Bun Bun! There you are!" Lincoln rushed down the stairs and over to his bunny friend, wasting no time throwing his arms around her as he did so. "I thought the Epsilon guy kidnapped you while we were asleep or something!"

The bunny girl blushed slightly, before returning the embrace. "Don't worry Lincoln, I'm fine, I'm still here."

"Hey bro," Luna greeted with a soft smile.

"Uhh, hey Luna," the boy tilted his head in confusion. "What are you doin' up so early? Don't you not have school for another week or something?"

She nodded. "Course, but until then, I'm having some jam sessions with Sam," she sighed. "Plus, she's been having some crazy nightmares lately and I need to get her back together before we can play and that takes some time."

"We were just wondering if you think it'd be a good idea if we hung out today," Luna continued, her voice filling with a soft curiosity. "You know, since you've been looking for her memories and she almost got kidnapped by some dude named 'Epsilon'."

"I don't know… I mean, what if someone else tries to kidnap Bun Bun again?" Lincoln's voice filled with uncertainty.

"They're gonna have to deal with me, Chunk and Sam in that case," the musician doesn't hesitate to reply. "Don't worry Lincoln, I'll take good care of her," Luna placed a soft hand on his shoulder, before turning towards the bunny girl. "So, what do you say?"

 _ **A Few Minutes Later…**_

"And we're here!" Luna declared, as she and Bun Bun stepped through the front door of the music studio. It wasn't much, just a a few tables on one sound with sound bothers filling a nearby corridor. In the middle of it all was a small area where it was possible for all present musicians to gather and try to record a song.

Thankfully, given the early time of day, there wasn't anyone present aside from the duo, chunk and Sam, who Luna wasted no time running over to greet. "Hiya! How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." The young blonde replied in an exhausted tone. From what Bun Bun could see, she had bags under her eyes and messy hair, no doubt from the tossing and turning she would do from a bad dream. "So… who's your friend?"

"Oh her?" Luna broke their embrace before pulling Bun Bun a bit closer. "She's the girl I've been telling you about, Bun Bun."

"Ahh, nice to meet ya!" Sam offered her hand to her, though Bun Bun hesitates to take it.

"Hey, don't worry," Luna whispered into her ear. "She doesn't bite.

And so, the bunny girl took a breath and grabbed Sam's hand, shaking it immediately asfter she did so.

"So, do you play any instruments?" Sam asked with a curious tone.

Bun Bun grabbed her arm in response. "I… don't know… I don't remember much about my past…"

"Well then, nothing like the present to find out," Luna walked over to a nearby rack and grabbed an acoustic guitar, before presenting it to the bunny girl. "Try playing something."

"…Ok…" she took the instrument in her hands, before trying to strum… only to find that her fur-covered hands prevented the string drom vibrating properly. "Dangit."

Sam chuckled. "Why don't you try with a claw, bunnies have those, right?"

Bun Bun thought about it for a second, before concentrating, allowing a small claw to stick out from her finger. "Ok…" and with that, she strummed… or at least tried, because it rang out of tune.

"Maybe I should teach you first," Luna chuckled, before grabbing her own guitar and beginning to strum as well.

 _ **A Few More Minutes Later…**_

"So… do you think you can play now?" Luna turned to the young girl joining her jam session.

"Yeah…" Bun Bun hesitated, before taking a breath and beginning to strum, filling the room with a soft melody. "What do you think?"

Luna listened for a moment, nodding along with the beat. "It's a bit rough, but I can dig it. Heh, you picked up the guitar as quickly as Lincoln did."

Sam meanwhile, smiled. "Heh, with some more practice, I think you'll be able to be one of the best players here!"

"Thanks…" the bunny girl paused, before she could feel a wave of emotion begin to overtake her. She slowly began to strum faster, while her soft voice began to fill the room. "Who, who, who, who, who, who, who, who, who… am I? Who am I? I just can't remember…" She paused, to look up at Sam and Luna, who followed by grabbing their own instruments to follow along.

"who am I? I just can't recall!" her hands began glow, while Sam did as well. "Who am I to sing this somber song? When you've got six heads there's something wrong…" tears began to fill her eyes, as the memories that she had already collected rushed to the forefront of her mind. "Who am I? Please tell me. Who am I? Do you know me?"

Sam meanwhile, began to glow with soft purple light, though none of them noticed.

"My name could be Clementine, or it could be Freddy. I just can't recognize myself, I don't know if I'm ready…" Bun Bun's voice trailed off. "I don't know if I'm ready… to find out who I am…"

"Wow… Bun Bun…" Luna's voice trailed off for a moment, with her unsure of just what to say. "Where'd you hear that?"

"It was from a TV show Lana, Lola and Lisa were watching…" she rubbed her arm, only to notice her hands glowing. "What the?"

"Whoa… bro, that's…" Luna started, only for her gaze to fall upon Sam, who was now completely engulfed in light.

"What's going on?!" Panic filled Sam's voice, only for the light to dissipate off her body, and reform as a crystal in front of her. "What is that?"

Bun Bun slowly approached the object, before taking it in her hands. "One of my memories…" her disguise fell off at this point, allowing her bunny ears to come into view, before she closed her eyes and allowed the memory to fill her mind.

In that moment, she found herself walking through a strange, grassy field with the strange reaching her waist. _"Where am I?"_

"Sigma, how are you feeling?" An unfamiliar voice greeted, prompting her to turn, only to find another spirit standing behind her.

She shook her head and looked away. "I'm fine… how are things going right now?"

The spirit thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "Not too well. Your assistance is required before Zeta can continue his expansion. Please Epsilon, Delta, Theta and the others need you."

"You know how I feel about this fight…" She whispered.

"Yes, but with the powers of chaos and order, you may stand a chance."

She hesitated her response before nodding. "All right."

And with that, the memory ended.

* * *

" _What was that?"_ Bun Bun opened her eyes, and watched as her furry hands stopped glowing.

"Uhh… you're a bunny girl?" Sam's voice filled with surprise.

Luna rubbed the back of her head. "Uhh… yeah… I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"

"That's so cool!" Sam cheerfully replied, before throwing her arms on her shoulders. "You have to tell me everything!"

"O-ok…" Bun Bun stepped back in response.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"So… Sigma's powers and memories are scattered throughout this town…" the cloaked bunny from before glanced at Bun Bun through the nearby window. He took a breath, before shaking his head. "That means I'm gonna have to find them, that way I'll be able to bring her back before it's too late… let's just hope no one else is coming until then."

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

4-15-5-19 2-21-14 2-21-14 8-1-22-5 20-8-5 16-15-23-5-18-19 15-6 3-8-1-15-19 1-14-4 15-18-4-5-18? 9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 19-8-5 11-14-15-23-19 23-8-5-18-5 20-8-5 3-8-1-15-19 5-13-5-18-1-12-4-19 1-18-5!

 **A/N Don't worry, just because it's C11 doesn't mean I'm bankrupt! I hope you guys enjoyed! You know the usual, feel free to PM and stuff! And feel free to send in your ideas!**

 **Songs Used:**

" **Who Am I?" ~Doug Lawrence**

 **Review Replies (C10):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, that makes sense. Plus, he who fights monsters must take care that they do not become one themselves.**

 **Just4FunFiction: Who knows? Maybe, maybe not.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Yep! Bun Bun is being built up slowly!**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Most likely, Lana kept them out of the way for the most part so that they wouldn't hurt anyone else. And as for the 2** **nd** **part, all I'll say is what I said to DreadedCandiru: He who fights monsters must take care that they do not become one themselves.**

 **Heterow: Yep! And I'm curious about what you think will happen next!**


	12. Who Is Epsilon?

**A/N Hey guys, back and getting better on timing! Sorry about posting late yesterday, but the site was down, so it was out of my hands! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twelve: Who Is Epsilon?

"Yo Lincoln, you ok bro?" Clyde placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, prompting him to snap out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" He immediately looked around, only to find himself walking along the same sidewalk he had for years at this point, on his way home from school. "What's up?"

"You've been spacin' out a lot dude, what's goin' on with ya?" Rusty raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's nothing," Lincoln waved him off. "Just thinkin' about stuff."

"You look like my ma after she watches my dad go out in the morning to go get dinner," Liam cut in. "Like you have no idea how you ended up where you're at now."

"Heh, maybe he's got a crush on a new girl now," Zach chuckled "First Cristina, then Ronnie Anne, then Stella, who's next?"

Instantly, Lincoln's face went red in embarrassment. "It's not a girl!" He grit his teeth. _"But... it does have something to do with one..."_

"How's the... exchange student living with ya, doin'?" Clyde spoke up, curiosity filling his voice.

"She's doing all right. Luna decided to take her for the day so she could have a name session and stuff..." though Lincoln couldn't help, but think. _"I sure hope she's ok with Luna... after what that epsilon guy did, I wonder who else is looking for her."_

"You've got a girl staying with ya?!" Rusty's eyes went wide in realization. "What's she like?! When will we get to meet her?!"

"If you're trying to get her to go out with ya, I wouldn't try your luck, Rusty," Zach shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey! You never know!" Rusty crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out. "She could totally end up likin' me!"

"Those are good vibes to have, Rusty," Liam motioned towards himself. "Like my pa always says, you've gotta have faith in yourself!"

"Thanks-" Rusty started, only for a voice to cry out.

"Lincoln!"

"Huh?" The white-haired boy snapped out of his trance once more, only for two, sweater-covered arms to find themselves around him, pulling him into a soft embrace. "Oh I missed you so much!

"I missed you too, Bun Bun... you found another memory, didn't ya?" Lincoln returned the embrace with a smile.

The bunny girl's eyes went wide in shock. "How did you know?"

The boy shrugged. "Don't know, I just felt it," he pushed away and looked into her eyes. "Hey, wait, aren't you supposed to be with Luna? Where is she?"

"Over here, bro," the musician and Sam walked into view. "We ended practice early today so I decided to come by and pick you up from school," she checks her sides and leans over Lincoln's ear with that. "Plus, Bun Bun really wanted to see ya."

Lincoln smiled with that. "All right," before he stood up straight and turned towards his friends. "See ya guys!" Before the quartet began walking away, leaving the four friends standing by in confusion.

"... was that the new girl?" Rusty pointed at the border figure.

"Yep," Clyde nodded.

"Aww... she has the hots for Lincoln already!" The orange-haired boy slapped his face with his hand.

"What are you talkin' about?" Clyde raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I agree with Rusty, you saw how she hugged him," Liam shook his head and crossed his arms. "She has feelin's for Lincoln. I doubt he even realizes it.

...

"So Bun Bun's memory was inside you, Sam?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

The young woman nodded. "Yeah, and after Bun Bun sang a song, it came out and she was able to remember it."

Lincoln rubbed his chin in curiosity. "That's interesting... I wonder if your other memories are hidden within people too…"

"Who knows, but it's a possibility," Bun Bun shrugged, before letting out a breath. "Well, at least you're all right Lincoln, how was school?"

"It was all right I guess," Lincoln shrugged. "It's only the second day and stuff, so we really haven't done much," though he couldn't help, but think. _"I couldn't even stop thinking about you…_ "

"That's good…" Bun Bun smiled, as they turned back onto Franklin avenue and approached a certain home placed square in the middle of it all. "Let's get…"

"What's this?" Luna raised an eyebrow as she leaned down and picked a note off the porch.

"Looks like a letter," Sam came to her side. "And it's addressed to… someone called 'Sigma'."

Immediately, Lincoln and Bun Bun turned to each other, before turning towards the young women.

"Pass it over," Lincoln motioned for the envelope, prompting Luna to do so.

"What does it say?" Bun Bun came up on his side and leaned in, watching as the young boy opened the sealed case and unfolded the letter hidden inside. " _ **Dear Sigma, after I realized that you had really gone nova and released your powers as well as your memories to the world, I began searching for your lost fragments. Come to the Royal Woods Docks, warehouse 618 so that I may give you the one I found, and bring your human caretakers. I wish not to involve them, but seeing as they have already aided you this far I do not seem to have a choice in this matter…"**_

Lincoln lowered the paper and turned to his companion as he did so. "Signed, Epsilon."

"Epsilon? Who's that?" Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He's the guy that tried to kidnap Bun Bun yesterday," the boy wrapped an arm around her. "But he gave up when Lori hit him with her golf club."

"And he wants to talk with her?" Luna raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "This sounds pretty fishy, mate."

"I know…" Lincoln's voice trailed off. _"But… what if he's telling the truth? We don't know who he is, and since he knows where we live…"_ he shook his head. "What do you think, Bun Bun? Do you wanna take the risk?"

The bunny girl hesitated, before clinging to her companion. "I'll let you decide."

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

The Royal Woods docks weren't that big when compared to others of their kind. Then again, Royal Woods wasn't much of a port town at all. Instead, the docks were a set of simple concrete platforms with warehouses lined up in neat rows by a single crane.

Vanzilla slowly passed through the unattended gate, before making its way towards the building that Epsilon had marked. Despite their rather uniform appearance, the Louds are easily able to find the one numbered 618, hidden off to the side, where it would be easy to find, but no one would bother going to unless curious.

"All right, we're here," Lori declared, unease filling her voice. "Are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"No," Lincoln shook his head. "But, if Epsilon has one of Bun bun's memories, then we have no choice, we'll need to get it from him."

Lori sighed, before turning back. Luna was the only Loud sister present besides herself- with them deciding to leave the others I the dark in case their presence would scare the sender away. "All right then, Luna and I will stay by the entrance. Just scream if you need us and we'll come in to help."

Lincoln and Bun Bun both nodded, before opening the door and stepping out and approaching the warehouse.

It wasn't much of note. Just an old storage building with some minor machinery hooked up in case something needed to be produced. No doubt OSHA would have a field day if anything was active.

"Epsilon? Are you in here?" Bun Bun held her hands up to her mouth, beforecalling out. "We got your letter!"

"You came!" A voice countered.

Lincoln steeled his gaze and put a hand in front of the girl. "Yeah… now what do you want?"

"To help my sister get back her memories," Epsilon nonchalantly replied, stepping out of the shadows as he did so. Just like before, he had the same bunny form as Bun Bun, albeit with a set of shorts and a green polo instead. "Sorry about making you come all the way here, but it was the only way I'd be able to explain without someone trying to get in the way."

"First… you're her brother?" Lincoln harshened his gaze against the young boy. "Any way to prove it?"

Epsilon shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. All I can say is, my people always come in pairs. Therefore she is my partner."

"Ok," the young boy simply held his gaze, not bothering to move it from the bunny standing before him.

"If it makes you feel better, here," he pulled a shard from his pocket. "I've got a memory here for her. Let me explain what's going on, and I'll give it over, ok?"

Lincoln lowered his arm. "Fine."

With that, the bunny boy took a breath. "My name is Epsilon, and I am the guardian of order. My sister…" he motioned towards the bunny girl standing behind him. "Is Sigma, guardian of chaos."

"Ok, I follow, I think."

He continued. "We're currently fighting a war trying to defend all of reality from the being known as Zeta and his order of six."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with Bun Bun losing her memories?"

Epsilon shook his head. "Sigma here, we almost captured by Zeta, and in a last-ditch effort to stop him from getting her powers, went super nova, releasing her powers and memories and forcing herself into a nearby reality…" he took a breath. "Where she was **supposed** to take the form of the dominant life form and hide out until she could find all her memories and powers," he glanced at the bunny girl, slight frustration filling his tone. "But, Zeta is coming and since you took the form of a bunny and don't remember how to change your shape, we don't have much of a choice but to go with what we've got."

"And why should we even trust you? You tried to kidnap her!" Lincoln countered, anger filling his voice.

Epsilon hesitated for a moment, before sighing. "Look, I don't expect you too, but Sigma is my sister and I need her help to stop Zeta before it's too late. So let me-"

Suddenly, the warehouse's lights came to life, while the once dormant machinery began spinning and heating up. "Well, well, well, this is interesting. I've got two of my boss' enemies here at the same time!"

Another rabbit came into view, this one clutching the power switch that had brought everything to life.

"Hastorr," Epsilon held his gaze. "Look, I know we just met and all, and I know you probably don't trust me, but that's one of the order of six!"

Lincoln steeled his gaze. "So what should we do?"

Epsilon responded, by clutching his fists and strengthening his stance.

"We fight."

19-15 4-15-5-19 20-8-9-18 13-5-1-14 5-16-19-9-12-15-14 9-19 1 7-15-15-4 7-21-25?

 **A/N Well this is a sudden turn of events! Is Epsilon a good guy after all? And is he really Sigma's brother? Find out next time on Lincoln and Bun Bun's Hare Raising Adventure! I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, feel free to PM and send ideas!**

 **Review Replies (C11):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Never tempt fate, because fate loves irony.**

 **The Cartoonist294: Of course and all right! Thanks mate!**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: More memories are left, about the amount I can fit into the rest of the month/before the story's climax. And yes, yes she does.**


	13. Flames In The Wind

**A/N Hey guys! Finally I'm able to post this ~relatively~ on time! I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I wonder who can spot this chapter's shout outs! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Thirteen: Flames In The Wind

For a moment, Hastorr stared down the trio, with Epsilon slowly charging up balls of energy in the palms of his hands. "Well, well, well, what have we here? The guardians of chaos and order huh? Oh I'm really scared!" Immediately, Hastorr jumped over the railing and conjured up a gust of wind to land with. "So you're the one's Zeta's been talking about? You're kidding me, you've gotta be! This-"

"Lighting berserker!" Epsilon shouted, before he aimed his hands and fired a burst of light... which proceeded to launch him back, right into Lincoln and Bun Bun. "G'ahh!"

"Oops! Well that was not nice! You didn't even let me finish my song!" Hastorr dodged, before landing upright.

"Why did you have to pick such a weak body, Sigma?" Epsilon rubbed his head and stood up. "I'm supposed to be a great warrior ya know! But this body is telling me to cut and run!"

"Well sorry, but it's not like I could control where I was gonna land!" Bun Bun countered while Lincoln helped her back into her feet.

Epsilon grit his teeth. "Sigma, I'll handle Hastorr, grab your memory and run, ok?" He readied his arms.

Without hesitation, Bun Bun nodded and turned to bolt out the door with Lincoln... only form a cloud of fire to cut through their path out.

"Now where do you think you're going?!" Another bunny jumped and landed in front of them.

"So, you brought Chthuga wth you too, huh?" Epsilon quipped.

"I can't go anywhere without my partner in crime," Hastorr chuckled, before raising his arms, allowing tornadoes of wind to engulf them.

"Sigma, do you remember how to fight?" Epsilon's hands began to glow as well.

The bunny girl shook her head, before raising her fists. "N-no."

With Lincoln doing the same. "And I'm just a kid man, I don't know how to..." his trail of thought paused for a moment, allowing Lynn's countless hours of training to rush to the forefront of his mind. "Well... I know something..."

Chthuga chuckled, before raising his hands, causing fire to engulf his fur. "Just hand over the powers of chaos and order and we'll be on our way."

"Never," Epsilon grit his teeth. "Prometheus Striker!" And immediately, he launched twin balls of light at the duo, who simply responded by raising walls of fire and wind to block the attack.

"So be it then," Chthugha forced away the flames that made up his defense, before aiming at Sigma and Lincoln. "Burning Fire Strike!" And sending a column of fire at them.

Instantly, Lincoln tackled the bunny girl out of the way, before rushing to his feet, pulling her up, and bolting towards a set of nearby stairs. "We've gotta get away!"

"No you don't!" The fire bunny grimaced, before giving chase. "Give me the powers of chaos!"

"Sigma!" Epsilon glanced back, only for ablast of wind to force him back.

"Nuh-uh. I'm your opponent. If you wanna get to your sister and that human, then you've gotta go through me!" Hastorr forced away his wall of wind, before boosting himself up. "Lion Gale Force Wall!" He reeled back, before sending a wall of wind at Epsilon.

The male bunny countered, by raising his fists and punching, sending a barrage of light blasts to counter the attack, easily ripping it to shreds. "Come on, I though you as better attacks than that!"

"Diving Arrow!" Hastorr immediately broke through the cloud of smoke, before round-house kicking Epsilon, forcing him back.

"I'll admit, you got me that time," he wiped the blood forming in the corner of his mouth. "But I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

"Stop moving so I can hit you!" Chthugha's voice filled with frustration while he trailed behind them, launching fireballs as he did so.

"Come on Bun Bun!" Lincoln ducked and dodged over the blasts, wasting no time pulling her up.

"I'm trying!" she looked back, before throwing her hand over her head, ducking under a fireball as she did so. "But we can't run forever!"

"Well then, you have to try and remember some of your powers, Bun Bun!" Lincoln frantically pulled Bun Bun behind one of the control panels, causing the fire to cut around them.

Slowly, the fiery rabbit floated over to the control panel. "Come out, come out so I can torch you!"

The Bunny girl closed her eyes to think. "Come on… come on…"

" _What am I gonna do?!"_ Lincoln turned, taking a glance at Epsilon as he fought against Hastorr. Currently, they were at a stalemate, with Epsilon firing blasts, but Hastorr just as easily blocking his assault. Frantically, he began to take in his surroundings. The warehouse lights illuminated the equipment stored inside: a crane, with a few vats that would no doubt be used to heat materials for production. _"But is any of this stuff active?"_

Lincoln gulped, and turned to his companion. "Bun Bun, I'm gonna buy you some time," he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes with a begging gaze. "Please, you've gotta find a memory or something!"

The bunny girl looked to her companion in fear, before giving a quick nod and closing her eyes.

" _I hope this works!"_ Immediately, Lincoln rushed to the console above him and grabbed the controls. _"Good thing Hastorr turned on the power when he made his entrance!"_

"There you are!" Chthugha aimed his hands to fire… only for an oversized claw to take the brunt of the blast. "What the?!"

Immediately after that, Lincoln pulled the controls, causing the claw to swing wildly, taking pot shots at the floating bunny.

"Grr, do you think that this… thing will be enough to take me on?!" he blasted to claw out of the way… only to cause it to swing more and more and slap him away.

Suddenly, fire engulfed the bunny as frustration began to fill his eyes. "Grr! You know what, screw this! Burning Fire Strike!" And with that, he launched a torrent of flames him once more, only to use the claw to block.

"Come on Bun Bun, this isn't going to-" Lincoln went, only for the crane to grave way, going up in a pool of molten metal. "Finally! No more tricks, no more hiding, give me the powers of chaos and I might let you live!"

Lincoln slowly forced himself to his feet. "Bun Bun, get behind me."

"Lincoln…" Bun Bun leaned back, fear causing her to freeze up while Lincoln stood strong.

" _I need to defend her… I don't know why I feel this pang in my chest… but I just feel like I need to stand up!"_ Lincoln grit his teeth and held his arms out, doing his best to cover her.

"Heh, a pipsqueak is trying to stop me?" Chthugha raises his hands, conjuring up balls of fire. "Oh well then, burn!"

And with that, he aimed and fired.

Lincoln closed his eyes. _"I will defend her, I will defend my closest friend!"_ Suddenly, he began to glow with orange light, and as the fires engulfed him, he pushed back. "No! I will not back down!"

"Pff, weak," Chthugha shook his head. "What a-" Yet, he stopped talking once the flames dissipated, revealing Lincoln, with an orange barrier resting in front of him, while Bun Bun looked on in amazement. "W-what the?! How?!"

Lincoln opened his eyes, before pulling back, taking note of the glow in his hands. _"All those nights I slept with Bun Bun… her powers- any that she had- some must've went into me!"_ he turned and offered his hand to her. "Bun Bun, together?"

The bunny girl nodded, before taking his hand in her own and climbing to her feet.

"Whatever! Burning Fire Strike!" and he aimed once more, before firing a torrent again.

"Valkyrie Barrier!" Lincoln and Bun Bun shouted, before the orange barrier reformed, absorbing the attack, while deflecting the extra flames around them, slightly hitting the platform below them.

"What the- how can this be?! Why won't you-" the fiery bunny tried to counter, only for Lincoln and Bun Bun to pull back, before lunging forward, sending all of the energy the shield absorbed back at Chthugha, blasting him out of the warehouse.

"We… we did it," Bun Bun panted, while lowering her arms. "I can't believe we did it."

Lincoln panted as well. "Yeah," before looking at his hands, the orange light slowly dissipating as he did so. _"Bun Bun… gave me some of her powers…"_

*Snap* Lincoln and Bun Bun turned towards the source: one of the cables supporting the platform had been melted through. And before they realized what was happening, the cable snapped, causing the others around to break as well, sending the duo falling to the floor.

* * *

"Heh, what a-" Hastorr chuckled, only for screaming to fill his voice. He pulled back, causing the stream of energy from his hands to falter, allowing Epsilon to send him through the wall as well.

Epsilon snickered, before looking up. "Sigma!" immediately, he jumped and caught his sister, before landing back with a smile. "Don't worry, I've got you!" For a moment, he expected her to thank him, only for her instead to break free of his grip.

"Lincoln!" Bun Bun could only watch as her companion hit the ground with a loud *thud*. In a blitz she rushed over to the young boy's side, falling to his knees as she turned him upright. "Oh Lincoln, you're gonna be ok!"

"Ugh…" he groaned in reply, glancing at the girl as he did so. "Are they gone? Did we win?"

"For now," Epsilon stepped over and placed a hand on Bun Bun's shoulder. "You know, you have healing powers, right?"

Tears began to fill the bunny girl's eyes. "I-I do?"

Epsilon nodded, before pulling out the memory he had presented before. "Try this."

Bun Bun stared at the memory for a moment, before looking towards her injured companion. His pained moans beginning to fill the warehouse. She took a breath and grabbed the shard, and glowed with soft orange light.

In an instant, she found herself standing in the tranquil field once more, surrounded by countless animals of all shapes and sizes, as well as one injured one laying before her.

The creature- which appeared to be a unicorn- moaned in pain, before she ran her hand over the wound that it had received. "Don't worry… you're gonna be all right," she held her hand over her chest, before a soft blue glow overtook her hand. And slowly, she placed her hand upon the beast and watched as its wound healed.

* * *

Back in reality, Bun Bun did hesitate to do the same, running her furry hand over Lincoln's body, watching as his injuries slowly healed, his bones relocating and his pain subsiding, leaving him resting before her. "Lincoln…"

Slowly, the boy stirred, pushing himself up. "I feel, great!" he smiled. "Thanks Bun Bun."

And without hesitation, she threw her arms around him, nuzzling his cheek as she did so. "I'm glad you're all right."

And all Lincoln did in reply, was return the embrace, and nuzzle her back.

With neither noticing the other blushing.

12-5-20 20-8-5 2-21-14-3-15-12-14 19-8-9-16 2-5-7-9-14!

 **A/N And there's C13! After one massive fight, now Lincoln has super powers?! I wonder what's gonna happen next! I hope you guys enjoyed, you know the deal by now! Feel free to PM/send ideas/ join the TLH discord!**

 **Review Replies (C12):**

 **TheCartoonish294: I suppose I understand. Though if you're losing interest it is most likely my fault.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Well according to this chapter, yes.**

 **Just4FunFiction: Yep! And what did you think of it?**

 **A. T. Gunn: I'm glad you're enjoying! Only 17 chapters left!**

 **Guest: Yes, yes it was. I wonder if you can spot the ones here.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: So far, yes from the looks of it, and of course! It wouldn't be a fun story without them being challenged!**

 **Review Replies (C11):**

 **Guest: Yep!**


	14. Break Into Midpoint

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back and exhausted. I just finished taking a physics exam and I'm just out of it for the day. And since I write these chapters the day they're due… yeah, not a good mix. No worries though, I've managed and next chapter will continue the plot. I hope you guys enjoy the break chapter! And also, I'm 2 weeks in! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Fourteen: Break Into Midpoint

"So, I'd hate to cut this… reunion short, but I think we should get going, ya know, before those two get back here," Epsilon placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Sigma, we have to go."

The young girl paused for a moment, unsure of just how to answer her brother's request. "Where?"

"Yeah, where will she go now? She doesn't have all of her memories yet!" Lincoln shot up from his perch; breaking the embrace that Bun Bun had held him in for so long.

Epsilon sighed, and shook his head. "I fear I have no choice… but to leave her with you for the time being."

Lincoln held his gaze steady, only narrowing it to focus more on the male bunny standing before him.

"I fear that they were able to follow me due to the fact that I have all of my powers," his gaze softened, before he turned to his sister. "That is the reason I expected you to sense me yesterday, however, that was not the case," he then turned and looked into Lincoln's eyes. "I would take her, but I have had difficulty sensing her and so therefore I believe the order of six will have the same issue as well, for the time being at least."

The white-haired boy softened his gaze with that. "All right then… but will you be able to take on the order of six in the meantime?"

"Not in this state," he glanced at his sister once more. "I would change my shape to be human, but because Sigma was here first, our forms immediately took hers, and until she can remember how to shape shift, we're all stuck like this!" Frustration filled his voice while his arms flared up. "Well, at least it makes it harder for the Order of Six to hide… it's a safety mechanism the creator gave to us, so that we would all be on an equal field if someone went nova."

Lincoln nodded in understanding. "All right then, so what's the plan?"

Bun Bun held close to his arm while they both looked to her brother.

"For now, keep looking for her memories. I'll stay in the background keeping the order of six at bay…" Epsilon gulped, before standing up straight. "I just hope that Zeta doesn't come here before you're done," And with that, he turned and began to walk away, leaving Lincoln and Bun Bun alone, as he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"So… things just got more complicated, huh?" Bun Bun leaned in close to the boy, slowly rubbing his arm with her cheek.

"Yeah…" Lincoln found himself blushing once more, before he shook his head and helped Lincoln onto her feet. "Now come on, let's find Lori and Luna, they're probably worried about us."

Bun Bun nodded. "All right… Lincoln."

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"Please don't leave me…" she continued, fear filling her voice.

"I promise, I won't," he didn't hesitate to reply, before stepping forward. _"I will defend her."_

* * *

"So… you saw everything?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't come in?"

"How were we supposed to? The fire bunny covered the exits!" Lori calmly shoved the key in the ignition and began to drive. "Plus I would've called someone… but Lisa warned us not to…"

"Sorry we couldn't help ya out, bro," Luna bowed her head in shame. "But, you at least met up with Epsilon, right?"

"Yeah," Bun Bun nodded, before raising her hand, allowing it to glow with soft blue light. "I apparently have healing powers now!"

Lori chuckled. "Good. That way you can help Lynn the next time she decides to go house surfing."

Lincoln nodded, and sighed. "All right then… it's been a full day. How about we go home?"

"You know it bro," Luna yawned. And with that, the Louds drove off.

 _ **The Night…**_

Soft snores filled the Loud House, as soft, milky moonlight fell upon the home like drops of rain, filling a certain converted linen closet with glow.

After they had returned, Bun Bun and Lincoln had followed the same routine as they had every night. With Lincoln getting ready and then helping his furry companion into her own night clothes, before sharing the bed for the night and falling asleep together.

And yet, tonight was unlike the others. For a moment, Lincoln simply stared at his bed mate with a longing gaze. He watched her glow every few minutes, while some began to enter him through her arms, which she had instinctually wrapped around his body. _"She's… my closest friend."_

He averted his gaze, before finding himself wrapping his arms around her as well. _"Thank goodness she's a heavy sleeper…"_ he sighed, before shaking his head. _"She's my best friend… that's a girl… and she's sharing a bed with me…"_ he held her close, allowing her soft heat to overwhelm him for a moment. _"Why do I wanna be so close to her…"_ he broke away and turned, averting his gaze from the young girl, who simply replied, by grabbing his sides, though he didn't turn back. _"What's this feeling? We've shared this bed for the past week!"_ he blushed, and closed his eyes, before falling asleep.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

"Ugh…" Bun Bun groaned, as she opened her eyes, and looked up, only to raise her hand to cover them from the harsh morning light. "Morning already?" Instantly, she threw her arms around herself and shivered. " _Why is it so cold in here?"_ she looked around. " _And where's Lincoln?_ Why isn't he here?!"

Slowly, she hopped out of bed and stuck her head out the room.

"Kid's! Breakfast!" Rita called out, and Bun Bun watched as the remaining Loud sisters rushed out of their rooms and down the stairs, leaving her alone in Lincoln's room.

Slowly, she looked around, before heading out of the room and down the stairs, before turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Bun Bun," Lynn Sr. greeted while cleaning one of the plates. "Lincoln's been sitting at the table for a while now. Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

The bunny girl nodded, before stepping into the dining room. A few days prior and she would've begged to just eat in Lincoln's room, and now she was willingly taking a seat by Lincoln's side at the table.

"Hey Bun Bun," Lincoln quietly greeted, his voice uneasy while he inched away from his friend.

"Good morning, Lincoln!" The bunny girl cheerfully replied, leaning her head on the boy as she did so, causing his cheeks to go bright red. "Is it just me, or was it really cold this morning?"

"Probably just you," Lana shrugged. "Then again, my side of the room is always warm because of El Diablo's heating lamp!"

Bun Bun wrapped her arms around Lincoln's. "Oh… ok… well," she looked up at the boy, not realizing how red his face had become. "You're warm Lincoln!"

"Uhh, I've gotta go to the bathroom!" Lincoln immeidatey jumped from his seat and bolted away, causing Bun Bun's eyes to go wide. "Lincoln! Wait up."

Before both of them headed away.

"Uhh… what was that about?" Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Lincoln never leaves Bun Bun hanging during her hugs!"

"I believe I have an idea for what is going on," Lisa spoke up, taking a bite out of her bacon and eggs as she did so. "It would appear that our brother no longer views the humanoid Leporidae Lagomorpha as merely a sentient version of his stuffed animal. Currently he's exhibiting behavior indicating her as a potential romantic interest."

The sisters stared at the four-year-old for a moment, unsure of how to respond to what she had just said.

"Like, I don't know what you just said, but did you see Linky's face when Bun Bun hugged him?" Her voice filled with excitement. "He totes has a crush on her! I mean, look at how close they are now! They don't go anywhere without each other and he's always blushing!"

Immediately, Lori spit out of her food in surprise. "What?"

"Now that I think of it, it does make sense," Lucy spoke up. "From the looks of it, they do really enjoy each other's company."

"And Linky does treat her like a princess…" Lola rubbed her chin. "Maybe he really has finally gotten over Ronnie Anne!"

Lori shook her head, before hesitating for a moment. "Well… this is… unexpected."

"I mean, we should've seen it coming. They do sleep together," Luna rubbed her chin. "So what do you girls wanna do?"

Lori took a breath, before smiling. "How about we set them up on a date?"

8-5-18-5 23-5 7-15, 12-9-14-3-15-12-14 9-19 7-15-14-14-1 7-15 15-14 1 4-1-20-5 23-9-20-8 2-21-14 2-21-14!

 **A/N Hey guys, I'm legitimately sorry this chapter was short and not much has happened here. But I'm really out of it from studying and taking my physics test today. No worries though, I'll be back in form by tomorrow, probably. As usual, you guys know the deal! Feel free to PM and send ideas!**

 **Review Replies (C13):**

 **Just4FunFiction: Thanks! I've done my best!**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Not sure, I never watched Kim Possible sadly.**

 **TheCartoonist294: All right mate, no problem.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: My opinion towards that is, well, when you have powerful beings I doubt they'd just want one little town in Michigan. And don't worry, Lincoln's powers will be on/off given how they come from his partner. And as for the remaining questions, I tried to answer them here. Thanks mate!**


	15. The Date Of A Lifetime

**A/N Man! It's already snowing where I live, and nothing is better than just sittin' down, relaxing and writing an entire chapter of a story you're enjoying! And since this fic is gonna involve a decent amount of this ship, I wanna know, what are your feelings towards Buncoln? I hope you enjoy! And I thank Wolvenstrom for his help! And also, there's a note under "review replies" for everyone who pointed out a major issue with the previous chapter.**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Fifteen: The Date Of A Lifetime

"So… uhh… why are we gonna eat at Dad's restaurant today?" Lincoln tilted his head in confusion while Lola and Luna pushed him and the sweater-clad Bun Bun through the restaurant's Double doors.

"Oh, no reason!" Leni cheerfully replied, shaking her head as she did so. "We just, like wanted to have some fun times with Bun Bun and stuff!"

"Plus, we never really gave Bun Bun a chance to sit down, relax and enjoy some good food, you know, before taking her on a wild trip around the world and stuff," Luna smiled, and led her brother over to one of the seats at the table.

Bun Bun tilted her head as Lola did the same, pushing her into the seat across from Lincoln as she did so. "Uhh… is this normal, Lincoln?"

The boy shook his head. "No… I wonder what they're up to…"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"All right everyone!" Leni cheerfully peeked through the kitchen double doors. "Lincoln and Bun Bun are sitting nicely. They're gonna totes look great together!" She turned towards her waiting siblings. "Now all we've gotta do is make this the best night of their lives!"

"After we assist our father in his cooking endeavors," Lisa raised her finger to speak. "We must take into account that he is only allowing us to be here because we promised to do so."

"Got it!" Leni turned and motioned for her sisters to follow. "Let's go!" Before stepping forward, leaving Lori standing by, with her hands on the door.

"Girls, wait," she spoke up, turning and looking through the doors at her brother and his companion as she did so.

"What's up, Sis?" Luna turned and looked back.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The eldest sister continued, concern filling her voice. She crossed her arms and looked down in uncertainty. "I know I didn't say anything at breakfast, but… maybe we should think about this!"

"What do you mean?" Lola tilted her head in confusion. "Aren't you the one who's always dreaming about what girl Lincoln's gonna finally settle down with and stuff?"

"I mean yeah… but, even if they like each other… Bun Bun is a bunny right now, and is really some magical being from another dimension or something!"

"Shouldn't the fact that they like each other be enough?" Luna spoke up, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm with Lori on this one," Lynn walked over to her eldest sister's side. "I got caught up in the group stuff again, but maybe pushing them together and immediately setting them up on date was a bit too quick."

Lisa adjusted her glasses to speak up. "If it is biology that you are concerned about, then let me ease some of your concerns," the young scientist pulled out a small notebook and flipped to a random page. "I have made sure to check all of her biological functions and found that in many ways, she is completely human. Her genes are completely compatible with the human genome and will form-"

"Lisa, it's not the biology of it all that worries me," Lori shook her head. "We don't even know what she really looks like for crying out loud! What if she's really a gremloblin or something and that just looking at her will cause Lincoln to be put into a hypnotic trance!"

"You're over-reacting," Lola waved her off. "Come on, she's the perfect girl for Lincoln! Plus, Bobby's still gonna love you even if Lincoln chooses her over Ronnie Anne. He's not the type of guy to dump you just because your younger sibling decided not to date one of his." She looked away and looked at her painted nails.

Instantly, Lori's face went red in embarrassment, before she steeled her gaze. "That's not the point! What will happen if she has to leave once she gets all of her memories?! Do you wanna put Lincoln through the pain of having someone he cared for leave him again?!"

A hush fell upon the kitchen entrance with that, with none of the sisters sure just how to reply to Lori's argument.

"Well… this is a hard-raising development…" Luan tried to pun, only to find herself silenced by her other sisters.

"We didn't think this through…" the realization dawned upon Luna.

While Leni pouted. "But it can work, can't it?"

Lori sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but I think maybe we should let them see for themselves if it's a good idea to start a relationship… they are both young after all."

"But if it is clear that they enjoy each other's company and both harbor affections towards the other, should we not try to push them together?" Lisa argued or at least tried to.

"Remember what happened the last time we tried that?" Lynn crossed her arms

"Yeah…" Lana continued. "Lincoln ended up with a black eye.

"Very well then," Lisa let out a breath, no doubt disappointed that she not have any more specimens to study for the time being. "What will we do now then?"

"I'll admit," Lori held her arm and looked away. "I was ok with setting them up here because they really haven't had a break from their adventure… so how about we treat them to a nice dinner? And we don't force them together, but if they wanna be a thing then let them be." She chuckled. "Besides, we promised dad we would help him out if he let Lincoln and Bun Bun eat together-"

"There you girls are!" Lynn Sr. Shouted as he rushed over to the group. "Come on! I need your help! The kitchen is about to get overrun and my tools acting like they've got kinds of their own doesn't help!"

And with that, the girls nodded, before following their father.

For the next hour after that, the sisters helped their father serve the restaurant, while going out of their way to make sure Bun Bun and Lincoln were comfortable. Though the process was made slightly harder by the fat that their equipment seemed to be missing despite checks saying otherwise.

* * *

"Man I'm impressed by how far your sisters are going with this!" Bun Bun chuckled.

"I'll be honest, when my sisters get an idea, they never give up on it," Lincoln chuckled. "But that's what I enjoy about them.

Bun Bun smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me too. They're awesome like that."

*Crash*

"What's going on back there?!" Lincoln looked over the bunny girl's shoulder, only to find a massive cloud of violence forming, before Lana stumbled out, before falling to the ground in defeat.

"Lana!" Bun Bun and Lincoln rushed to the young girl's side, with the latter takin her in his arms.

"What happened?!" Bun Bun focused for a moment, before rubbing the younger gorl'w head with her healing hand.

The six-year-old took a breath, but before she could explain herself, the double doors burst open, revealing a strange creature made up of all of the supplies the kitchen could offer, with its body made up of a mixture of food storage boxes and bags, a head made of lettace, and appendages created from the utensils.

Lincoln gulped, before pushing Lana to step aside, while pushing Bun Bun behind him. "Well, this explains why dad's equipment was messing with him."

Bun Bun nodded in agreement, before stepping to Lincoln's side and taking his hand in her own. "Yeah…"

Immediately the creature lunged for the duo, forcing them apart to dodge the assault. "Everyone! Get out of here!"

And in a panic, the shop patrons rushed their way out the door, leaving the Louds to fight the creature on their own. "Well this is gonna be fun, huh?"

Bun Bun nodded, before closing her eyes and opening them. "There's a memory shard in there!"

"So I'll distract it, you got its heart?" Lincoln raised his fists, ready to do whatever she asked of him.

And the bunny girl nodded, before turning and bolting away. "Yeah! Just like at the fountain!"

The kitchenware monster followed Bun Bun, before attempting to give chase, only for Lincoln to grab a plate off a nearby table and fling it at the beast, redirecting its attention towards him. "Hey ugly! Over here!"

The creature turned and wasted no time swinging at Lincoln with one of its utensil knives. Yet, Lincoln easily dodged the assault, before flipping onto his feet and adjusting his stance. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!"

And try harder it did, because in the next moment, it sent another swing at Lincoln, which the boy dodged, only for it to send another punch, sending him tumbling to the floor. In the next moment, it raised its knife arm above Lincoln, and readied to deal the final blow.

Instantly, Lincoln reacted by ducking under a nearby table, only for the creature to burst through that, leaving Lincoln laying before him, no cover in sight, while Bun Bun tried to rush after him, the creature forced her away as well.

Lincoln was alone in fighting this beast.

"Leave our brother alone!" Luna shouted before rushing through the doors and swinging her bass guitar, forcing the creature to block, only for Lynn to follow up by tackling it in its storage box chest, causing it to tumble to the ground.

Instantly, Lola rushed through, with Lori, Lisa, Lucy and Luan to join in the attack. She bared h r claw-like nails and scratched at the beast. "That's for hurting Lana!"

"And this is for hurting Lola!" Lana followed up by attacking its head of lettuce with the wrench she always carried, causing its memory shard head to come into view.

"Bun Bun!" Lori backflipped up, before pulling the crystal from its perch and lobbing it. Immediately, Lucy appeared to catch the object, and did so, causing the beast to squeal it in pain.

"This belongs to you," Lucy handed the shard to the bunny girl, who happily took it.

"W-wow!" Bun Bun and Lincoln went, with Lincoln continuing. "That was amazing guys!"

"Well, we did have to protect you guys," Leni walked over and ran her hands through their soft hair. "Plus, that made this first date super exciting!"

"Date?!" The duo shouted in surprise.

"Sigh, I believe there is no more use in attempting to hide the truth," Lisa shook her head. "The reason we decided to come help our father today was to give you two a break from the adventuring and just allow you some time to have fun and talk to each other free of distractions."

Instantly, the duo blushed, unsure of just how to take the revelation.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "T-thanks you guys, but, you know I'm good with this, right? I enjoy helping Bun Bun find her memories."

Bun Bun looked away and rubbed her arm. "Though… maybe not having to worry about a memory shard for one night would be nice…"

Lincoln turned to his companion with a red face. "Wanna… go eat dinner together then?"

The bunny girl held her shard close, before putting it in her pocket. "Sure."

And with that, they took a seat at one of the non-damaged tables, while Lori corralled the girls into the kitchen.

23-5-12-12, 1-20 12-5-1-19-20 9-20 4-9-4-14 20 18-1-9-14 11-14-9-22-5-19 12-9-11-5 9-14 1-4-22-5-14-20-21-18-5 20-9-13-5

 **A/N And there we are, I'm now officially halfway through NaNoWriMo! And the plot is making its way towards the end pretty nicely! I hope you guys have enjoyed! As always, feel free to send in ideas and stuff!**

 **Review Replies (C14):**

 **First thing, I have to thank everyone who responded to C14. I was extremely exhausted at the time of writing that fic due to my Physics test and I just couldn't muster up enough to make it work as well as I wanted. So this chapter hopefully fixed some of the issues from it.**

 **Tl;DR: You reminded me of a plot point I forgot to put in.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yes, yes it would.**

 **Windtoy: It is a strange, but can work out with the right execution.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Yeah, I understand. I hope I could've fixed some issues here. As for midpoint, technically midpoint is more of a story standpoint rather than a literal one.**

 **Just4FunFiction: Oh Dear indeed. You've got crazy shipping sisters on one side and crazy inter-dimensional beings on the other.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: I've addressed the first point in this chapter. Thanks for bringing this up!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: He's probably not, but sometimes absence does make the heart wander.**


	16. Continuing The Journey

**A/N Man am I exhausted. I stayed up until 3 am last night working with my new Nintendo Switch and so writing kinda wasn't the first thing that came to mind today. But as promised I will do so until the end of the month, in two weeks! I hit a major set of writer's block with this as well, but don't worry, I should be fine! I hope you enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Sixteen: Continuing The Journey

"Good morning," *Yawn* Bun Bun stretched as she strolled into the Loud House Dining Room.

"Hi Bun Bun," Lincoln quietly greeted, his face going red while a soft smile formed. "How are you feeling?"

Slowly, the young girl took a seat by his side and wrapped her arms around him, a soft blush forming on her own face as well. "I'm cold…"

The boy smiled, and loosened up, allowing the girl to nuzzle his cheek, while he scratched the top of her head, causing her to purr in relief. _"Well… those girls meddled, but at least Bun Bun didn't mind,"_ he replied. "And I'm warm, huh?"

"Very," She smiled, before closing her eyes and leaning on his shoulder, much as a tired child would. "You know… when I'm like this, I feel like I've known you for a long time…"

" _To think… we only met something like two weeks ago and now look, now she's actually talking to the girls… mostly and actually has some memory of who she is!"_ A soft shiver rushed up Lincoln's spine, as he turned to glance at the young girl. _"But… every time we get one of her memories… she gets scared or something! What if… what'll happen when she gets them all?"_

Bun Bun shivered and pulled back. "You just got really cold…"

"It's nothing," the boy immediately waved her off. "Just thinking about stuff, ya know."

The young girl looked to her companion in concern, before shaking her head. "If you're worried about something, you know you can tell me, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Lincoln nodded. _"Because I always had told Bun Bun what was on my mind… but, Sigma is a spirit from another dimension…"_

"Greetings!" Lisa tiredly walked into the dining room, before climbing onto a seat and pulling out a small device. "I apologize for the delay, but I have finally completed the high-energy tachyon detector, now you should be able to find whatever memory shards remain around the town of Royal Woods."

Quietly, Lincoln took the machine in his hands. It was small, amounting to something akin to a box with antennas sticking out of the sides. "Uhh… are you sure this is gonna actually work?"

Lisa responded by pulling out a small crystal-like object, glowing with orange light. "Yes, because I just used it to find this, hidden in one of Lynn's balls."

"Well… that probably would explain why her game was off lately," Bun Bun chimed in with a chuckle, before taking the crystal in her hands and closing her eyes. In that moment, she found herself standing before a band of men charging at her with spears.

"Bun Bun!" Lincoln grabbed for her in fear, only to watch as her hands glowed and she fired, launching a barrage of attacks, forcing them away, before the memory ended.

"Wow…" Lincoln whispered, while Bun Bun stared at her furry hand. Without a word, she closed her eyes once more, before aiming at the nearby window. Her hand glowed with orange light, and with a single burst, sent an attack out the window, partially damaging the fence that dividing the loud house from their grumpy neighbor's.

"Fascinating, it seems that you are now capable of launching energy blasts from your hands!" Lisa rushed over to the bunny girl's side. "I must run an experiment to see just how effective these are!"

"Uhh… later," Lincoln wrapped his arm around Bun Bun. "After the date you guys pulled us on last night, I think Bun Bun and I would prefer to just go and have a nice, relaxing walk without anyone trying to kill us… or us trying to find another one of her memory shards."

Lisa sighed, and nodded, before turning around. "I will inform the rest of our siblings of your decision, hopefully they will not attempt to meddle in your relationship this time."

"Thanks Lisa," Lincoln smiled, before stepping out of his seat and stretching. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

Bun Bun shrugged. "Well, I'm ok with just going for a walk…" she held her arm and looked down in embarrassment. "I've… never actually seen the town after all."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But, we've walked around everywhere a lot! What do you mean you've never actually seen the town?"

"I've just been clinging to you remember…" she held herself. "It was scary seeing everyone there the first time…"

For a moment, Lincoln hesitated, before simply smiling and nodding. "All right then Bun Bun, all right," he offered her his hand. "Let's go for a walk…" he watched as she took ahold of him. "And hey, if we're lucky we might even find one of your memories on the way!"

And with that, the duo smiled at each other, before nodding, and heading out of the home.

* * *

"Come on Epsilon! Give up and hand over that memory shard!" A rabbit man with wild blue hair and dressed in sea-scale armor demanded, before he raised his hand, allowing a trident made of blue energy to form in it.

Epsilon grit his teeth, and raised his fists. "Never. I will not give you any of my sister's memories!"

"For shame. Then it seems we will be forced to pry it from your cold, dead hands, as we absorb you as well!" Suddenly, the ground around the bunny began to shake, before pillars of earth burst forth in an attempt to impale him. Yet, Epsilon jumped about and back flipped onto the roof of a nearby building. _"As much as I hate this body being able to jump really well is a great perk!"_

"You're not getting away that easily!" The water bunny immediately charged after him and aimed his hands. "Go, Hydro Cannon!"

"Rock defense!" And with that, a second bunny forced his way out of the ground, and created a barrier of stone in front of Epsilon, cornering him as if he were a rat in a maze… as well as most likely puncturing the roof of the building.

" _Gotta think quickly!"_ He immediately looked around, allowing his gaze to fall upon a familiar duo walking nearby. _"Sigma! Perfect timing!"_ He then turned and bolted at the torrent of water, before backflipping over the attack and jumping off the building.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" The Earth bunny shouted in frustration, only for the water bunny to blast her by mistake.

" _Thank goodness Norden sucks at shooting and Nyarla is too far up her own ass to realize when she's fallen into an obvious trap!"_ Epsilon slid and jumped over to the duo, sticking the landing as he did so. "Hey Lincoln, Sigma, what's up?"

"Uhh, hi Epsilon, how are you?" Bun Bun raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you look like you just got punched in the face or something?"

The bunny boy rubbed his eye, no doubt having been bruised by the previous attack. "Oh no reason…" he turned around and aimed his hands. "I was just wondering if you could…" his voice suddenly grew in volume, to the point that he was effectively shouting. "Help me force Nyrla and Noden to give up! Lightning Beserker!" And with that, he fired a stream of light at the incoming enemies, only for them to dodge the attack, and bolt at them.

"Lookie! He's led us right to Sigma!" Nyarla cheerfully dived into the ground, before borrowing her way over and bursting out, trying to punch Bun Bun.

"Not today!" Lincoln didn't hesitate to tackle the bunny girl, forcing the earth user to jump back to her feet. "Well, well, it looks like you've got some random human to help you out? Pff. I didn't know you enjoyed having so many weaklings on your side!"

Epsilon grit his teeth. "Fire!"

"Hydro pump!" Norden immediately boosted forward, wasting no time tackling him before he could even launch his next assault.

"Epsilon!" Bun Bun rushed to her brother's side, before aiming her hands and firing. "Energy blast!" And immediately a ball of orange light launched from the girl's hand… only for them to easily dodge.

"Did you really think that would do anything," Nyarla threw her head back in laughter, before grabbing at the earth below her. "Continental Crusher!" And with that, a wave or rocked rushed towards the young girl, who simply braced herself for impact.

"Valkyrie Barrier!" Lincoln rushed in front of the girl, and raised his hands, just as he did when blocking the fire attack. _"Gotta defend her… Gotta understand this feeling!"_

Only for the attack to easily break through the shield he had created. _"What the… what's going on?"_

"Lincoln!" Without hesitation, Bun Bun rushed passed him and jumped up. "Hyper Cell Blast!" And unleashed her own torrent of light at the duo, though they once again easily dodge the assault.

"You're weak Sigma," Norden taunted, taking pot shots at her with his water blasts. "Without your memories, you have no powers!

"Yeah! Why don't you-"

"Starblast Attack!" Epsilon shouted, before a massive tornado of light engulfed the duo, forcing them through the wall of a nearby building, most likely knocking them unconscious for the time being."

Sigma lowered her arm, before turning and dropping at her brother's side. "Epsilon! What happened?!"

"Ugh…" he groaned. "Stupid weak body… Ugh… " before he fell back, and closed his eyes.

"Epsilon!" Sigma grabbed her brother's shirt, before placing her ears on his chest.

"He'll be fine, Bun Bun," Lincoln rushed over to the side opposite her, before pulling him up, wrapping one arm around him as he did so. "But we have to get him home as soon as we can."

Bun Bun nodded. And with that, they grabbed him and ran. Silently hoping that the remainder of the order of six wasn't nearby to stop them.

7-18-5-1-20 20-8-1-20 13-5-1-14-19 20-8-5-25 1-18-5 4-5-6-9-14-9-20-5-12-25 7-15-14-14-1 20-18-25 20-15 19-20-15-16 20-8-5-13

 **A/N And there's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! I could use a few more ideas as there are only 2 ore weeks left for the fic and the ending arc will soon come by!**

 **Review Replies (C15):**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I understand and heh nice!**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yep! No peace despite the trouble!**

 **TheCartoonist294: Thanks mate!**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Probably more bunnies and yeah, the girls gotta learn that as much as they'd like to be around, they brother's life can get complicated!**


	17. The Truth About Bun Bun

**A/N Man, my head hurts severely right now and I don't know why. I would've posted this sooner, but it's hard to write with a major headache of unknown origin. I hope you guys enjoy this though!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Seventeen: The Truth About Bun Bun

"G'ahh!" Epsilon shot up and quickly scanned the room around him. _"Where am I? where's Sigma?!"_ For a moment, he half-expected to be laying in a ditch of some kind or to be back in his home dimension, though much to his dismay, he instead found himself laying a strange bed covered in blue blankets.

Without hesitation, he threw the covers off and hopped out, wasting no time making his way to the exit as he did so… only for a certain bunny girl to open the door, revealing that she had a bowl of soup prepared. "Oh, you're finally awake!"

"Sigma, where are we?" Epsilon wasted no time asking, only for the young girl to step passed him and place the bowl on the dresser. "We're in Lincoln's home, where I've been staying to passed few weeks. She took a seat on the bed and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. "Why don't you rest? You were in pretty bad shape when we got you here."

Epsilon shook his head. "I have no need to rest. We are being of unlimited power! We don't-"

"Well, well, well, look who's awake," A familiar voice greeted, causing the duo to turn to the source- Lincoln leaning against the doorframe of his room with his siblings standing behind him.

"Hey Lincoln!" Bun Bun cheerfully greeted, her face going slightly red as she did so.

"Hey Bun Bun," the boy smiled, before turning to Epsilon with a concerned expression. "Are you feeling all right?"

The boy bunny nodded, before turning away. "Yes, I'm fine. I better get going before more of the order of six come here in search of memories."

Yet, before he could go, Lincoln grabbed his arm. "Wait."

"Hmm?" Epsilon turned and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What is it?"

"I've known Bun Bun for close to two weeks now… And none of us know what's going on," he looked into the bunny boy's eyes. "Please, we need to know what's going on, and who Zeta is."

"Yeah!" Lana spoke up. "And we wanna know why Bun Bun's memories have been causing trouble all over town!"

Lori then motioned for her to calm down, before looking into his eyes as well. "Plus, we deserve to know what's going on with our friend, why'd she lose all her memories and why are you fighting with other bunnies?"

For a moment, Epsilon remained silent. Usually, he'd stay headstrong and not bother with answering questions that didn't need to be answered. And yet, in that moment he glanced at his sister, taking the chance to notice her desperate features. _"She doesn't remember… and because of what has happened so far, these humans have been intertwined with her,"_ And so, with a sigh, he nodded. "Very well then, I will explain what is going on. But you must promise that this information will stay only within this group."

Lori nodded, before turning to the others, who followed up by doing the same. "We promise," before she turned and motioned for them to follow. "Come to my room, there's more space in there for you to explain."

And with that, everyone nodded, before following her inside. A moment later, the sisters, and Lincoln sat around the bedroom, with Bun Bun leaning close to the boy, and Epsilon standing before them, his hands held tightly behind his back, no doubt preparing exactly what he would present to the group.

"The first thing I must tell you, is that my sister and I are not of this world."

"We kinda figured that out a while back," Lynn cut in, spinning a ball as she did so. "Ya know, when we found a bunny girl trying to find her memories and stuff."

Epsilon glared at the young woman, though Lynn didn't notice. "That is besides the point. We are what you would call, 'guardian entities', beings with complete control over a given part of the multiverse."

"And Zeta wants your powers?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Zeta herself was a guardian entity, one of the original two that created the multiverse," Epsilon looked away. "But… she was corrupted and Omega, her partner, was forced to seal her away."

"I see, and now she was able to break free of her chains and wants your powers so she can rule the universe or something, right?" Lucy spoke up, appearing at the bunny's side as she did so.

"Exactly," he nodded in reply.

"This sounds like a normal hidden evil in a jar plot. So I feel like I know where this is going," the Goth girl continued.

Epsilon shook his head. "That is besides the point. Zeta has been kidnapping us Guardians and stealing our powers so that she will have full control of reality itself," he sighed. "The only ones who remain are Life, Death, Fate, Order and Chaos," he motioned towards himself. "I'm order and my partner Sigma was chaos."

"So what happened bro? Why'd she lose her memories?" Luna leaned in intently, waiting for his response.

He shook his head, before looking to his sister with a concerned gaze. "Sigma… well, she controlled the power of Chaos. And so Zeta set her sights on her. The battle they fought was fierce, spanning over countless dimensions and timelines, but…" his voice trailed off for a moment while he looked away. No doubt the memory of what had happened rushed to the forefront of his mind. "Despite her best efforts and mine to aid her, Zeta was just too strong."

He then stood up straight, his voice filling with a solemn strength. "And so, in order to stop Zeta from receiving the powers of Chaos, she released all of her powers and rendered herself mortal, before dropping into the nearest dimension, this one… to us entities, she effectively committed suicide."

"I… died?" Bun Bun whispered, surprise filling her voice.

Epsilon nodded. "Effectively, yes. And by doing so you gave up your memories and powers. We call it going nova and it's a last-ditch move to stop unworthy persons from getting too strong. Thankfully however, you've been able to find many of your shards already and I do not suspect there are many more left to find."

He glared at Lincoln. "I am, however, annoyed that you shared your powers with that boy. You need all you can have before Zeta arrives!" Annoyance filled his voice while he flared his arms for emphasis. "I mean, come on! You're supposed to be ready for a fight!"

Leni then stood up, with a wide smile she had no doubt been holding in ever since she saw Epsilon for the first time. "Aww, you're so cute when you're frustrated!" She rushed over to him and began to scratch the spot between his bunny ears. "Are you cranky?"

"Grr! Hey! I'm the guardian of order!" Epsilon immediately grabbed at her hand, though found himself simply grabbing at it. "Would you… stop that! I'm not an animal!"

Lana chuckled. "We know, but according to your foot, you're enjoying it."

And he looked down, only to find himself jack-hammering the floor, much as a dog would when excited.

"You and your sister are so cute! I wanna hug you forever!" Leni continued, continuing to scratch his head, before wrapping an arm around him.

He grimaced. "You are aware that I can fry you with a snap of my fingers, correct?"

Leni slowly put him down with that and huffed. "Hmph, well then, bad bunnies don't get ear scratches," before she turned and took her seat once more, leaving Epsilon rubbing the spot Leni scratched with a disappointed expression.

"Anyways, so what's gonna happen next, Epsilon?" Bun Bun spoke up. "If I already found most of my memories?"

"We have to find the rest, and so far since the four of the Order of Six are here that means that we're running out of time," Epsilon shook his head, fear filling his voice.

"Who are the order of six anyway? They seem like you two, but just… stronger," Lincoln spoke up, wrapping an arm around Bun Bun as he did so.

"They are not as strong as us, but they are very powerful. They work in pairs and control the elements that make up all of creation, fire, water, earth, with, light and dark. They act as Zeta's personal guard and are too after her memories. Thankfully we've been able to repel their attacks, but who knows how quickly that will change."

"I guess two more members were attacking you when you ran into us," Bun Bun tilted her head in curiosity.

Epsilon nodded. "Affirmative. Thankfully, the bunny form you took over was more than enough to help me gain the upper hand," he took a breath. "When you came here, she was supposed to take over a being of the dominant species."

"Uhh… what do you mean by that?" Lisa raised an eyebrow. "You cannot just take control of a sentient being, can you?"

Yet, the boy bunny simply nodded. "We're able to, but Sigma missed and hit a rabbit instead… and because she took a rabbit form, all of our kind that comes here will take a rabbit form until she remembers how to shape shift."

"So if Bun Bun hit me… would I have died? Or become a girl or something?!" Fear filled Lincoln's voice.

Epsilon shrugged. "I don't know that, mostly because a guardian going nova is extremely rare," he looked into the boy's eyes. "But, it's entirely possible that, that could have happened."

And Lincoln just looked at the floor with wide eyes in response, while Bun Bun looked away, shame filling her expression.

"All right, so now that we got the info dump about Bun Bun, what are we gonna do?" Lori wasted no time speaking up, no doubt trying to get the thought of her brother dying or being taken over by some alien girl out of her mind.

The bunny rubbed his chin. "We have to continue the search."

Lori nodded. "Well then, everyone get to bed, we're gonna help Bun Bun find her memories in the morning," she turned to Epsilon. "And you can spend the night her too, all right?"

Epsilon nodded. "Very well then." And with that, everyone headed out to their rooms, though Bun Bun couldn't help, but look at Lincoln in worry as she did so.

13-1-14… 2-21-14 2-21-14 3-15-21-12-4 8-1-22-5 11-9-12-12-5-4 12-9-14-3-15-12-14! 20-8-1-20 23-15-21-12-4 8-1-22-5 5-14-4-5-4 20-8-5 19-20-15-18-25 23-1-25 5-1-18-12-9-5-18…

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed a simple, but necessary chapter! As always feel free to R &R and send in ideas as well as join the TLH discord server!**

 **Review Replies (C16):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: I'll say this right now, I'm not gonna have the media get involved in this story for the sole reason that it opens up the world too much.**

 **Hatoralo: Yes, yes he is. I'm glad you caught that!**

 **TheCartoonist294: What do you mean? I've had another story involving Bun Bun in the works for a while now.**

 **Im The Person: I'm glad you're excited and who knows what she really looks like?! Besides Epsilon at least. And as for their future, that is to come.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: The plot (and life) must go on! No breaks during NaNoWriMo! And that's an amazing idea mate! Thanks!**


	18. Who Am I Really?

**A/N I'll admit, I was excited to write this chapter from the moment I got the idea for it! I thank Wolvenstrom for helping me out with this! I couldn't make this without him! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Eighteen: Who Am I Really?

" _I could have killed my best friend…"_ Bun Bun stared at the floor, her mind abuzz with her brother's words. _"I could have taken over Lincoln… I know I'm not Bun Bun, but I could've forced Lincoln to change…"_ A shiver rushed down her spine.

"Bun Bun, are you all right?" Lincoln placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, snapping her free from her thought-filled trance.

"Huh?" She looked at him in surprise, before shaking her head. "Y-yes, I'm fine," she turned and rubbed her arm. "Just thinking about stuff is all."

For a moment, Lincoln considered probing deeper; after all, it's not every day where you get a massive info dump like Epsilon decided to give! And yet, the boy found his gaze faltering, and himself climbing into the bed, motioning for his bunny friend to follow. "All right, Bun Bun, all right…"

And with that, the bunny girl climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around him, before falling asleep.

For the next few hours, Bun Bun tried her best to receive a nice, calm slumber, only to find herself clutching to Lincoln tighter and tighter as nightmares filled her mind. The first she found herself in was her surrounded by Lincoln's sisters, while she herself was dressed in an orange blouse and blue skirt. They wasted no time attacking her while demanding that she give their brother back.

In the second, Epsilon shook his head at her, calling her a failure for not getting all her memories back yet, only for fires to engulf her before a dark being stood over and grabbed her.

And in the third, she stood before Lincoln, the young boy looking away from her. "You're not the real Bun Bun… you're not really my friend! You're just a stupid girl who happened to take him over! Go away!" And with that, he punched her, forcing her to open her eyes.

Slowly, she let go of her companion, causing the young boy's peaceful smile to turn into a disappointed frown. For a moment, she gazed upon him, a soft twang filling her heart. _"I almost hurt him…"_ suddenly, the image of him falling after Chthugha blasted them rushed into her mind, causing her to immediately shake her head. _"No… I can't… I won't let him get hurt again."_

She turned and grabbed her shirt and skirt out of Lincoln's drawer. _"I have to find my memories on my own,"_ she shook her head and turned, allowing her gaze to fall upon the device Lisa had made. _"Thank you."_

After that, she checked her surroundings, before sneaking out of the room. She slowly made her way down the stairs, making sure that Epsilon was sleeping on the couch still, which he was, before she stepped out the door and headed out into the nighttime town of Royal Woods.

* * *

" _Go Burning Fire Strike!"_ The memory rushed through Bun Bun's mind as she remembered Lincoln falling to his certain death again. She held up the tracking device and looked around, before approaching the first blip she saw. It took her a moment of searching, but eventually she found another shard hidden within a bush and wasted no time absorbing it, allowing the memory of her first flight come into mind. _"Flight… ok, awesome. That'll make getting around easier…"_ she looked away. _"But… Lincoln can't fly, so how will he join me?"_ She shook her head. _"No… I don't deserve him."_

" _Go Hydro Pump!"_ Another thought rushed into his mind followed by Lincoln's attempt to reform the shield, only to result in him getting blasted back. _"I should've helped him! I could've defended him, I can't keep relying on him!"_

She tracked the next target on the monitor over to a set trash cans, or to be more precise, the space between them. _"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams…"_ she grabbed the memory and concentrated, only to cause the image of her destroying a planet with the snap of her fingers to come into view. _"Zeta controlled it… but what about the innocents I hurt?"_

" _G'ahh!"_ The sound of Lincoln screaming soon filled her mind, with her forced to watch as the fountain menace attacked him relentlessly while she went for its crystal heart. _"I don't deserve him… he fought and defended me while I just left him for dead!"_

Another moment later and she found another shard, this one hidden in the engine of some random car. _"Looks like they must've had some fun with this one…"_ before she absorbed it as well, causing the image of her standing before a strange being made entirely of light to appear before her. "I dub thee, Sigma, Guardian of Chaos."

" _Yeah… the guardian who has massacred thousands and almost killed the boy who took her in,"_ Sigma looked at the ground in shame, before continuing on her way. By following the detector, she found herself walking through the deserted central part of Royal Woods and into one of the openings between buildings _._ " _I'm a lousy excuse for a friend and for a guardian… I'd probably be better off it let Zeta take me…"_

"Well, well, well, found ya!" a strange, distorted voice greeted, followed by a serious. "And from the looks of it, you've found many of your memories too! Perfect timing!"

Suddenly, Bun Bun turned towards the source, two bunnies, standing side-by-side at the entrance of the alleyway she had walked into.

"W-who are you?" Suddenly, fear overran the young girl, while she stepped back, trying to put as much distance between herself and the two standing before her."

"Heh, well it does seem she still doesn't remember us," the bunny with a distorted voice- one with black fur and a face made up of many seemingly stitched together components, turned to his partner.

"Good, that makes this all the easier," his partner- a bunny with golden fur and wielding a silver spear replied. "Now hand over the powers of chaos and we'll let you on your way."

" _Just do it… you're better off dead anyways,"_ the thought rushed across her mind, while her body urged her to cut and run away. _"Maybe it would be better… Zeta can't be that bad, right?"_

And yet, when she went to take her first step- the first of many on her way to giving herself up- she found herself frozen, with a voice soon shouting. _"No! Don't do it! Lincoln will be crushed if you do!"_

Yet, immediately her thoughts snapped back. _"Lincoln's life was better without me around to put him in trouble! If you leave with them, maybe Lincoln will be able to live a normal life again, you know, without crazy powers and stuff!"_

Bun Bun looked away from her enemies, her mind beginning to cloud even further with thoughts.

"Well, well, well, it looks like she doesn't know what to do," the dark bunny held up his hand. "You know what that means, N'tss?"

"Yes," the golden bunny raised her spear and began to charge up an attack. "Goodbye Sigma, and now your powers will be ours!"

"No!" A familiar voice shouted, before two massive blasts of light came from the side, forcing the duo away.

Suddenly the bunny girl's eyes went wide in shock. _"L-Lincoln?!"_ immediately, the boy turned and bolted down the alleyway, before throwing his arms around her. "Oh Bun Bun, I'm glad you're ok!" he pushed her forward, allowing him to look into her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how worried we were! Epsilon thought the order of six caught up to you or something!"

She looked away shamefully. "I'm sorry…"

"Now, why'd you run off like that, Bun Bun? I mean… finding your memories is a Lincoln gave her a relieved smile, while tilting his head at her.

"I…" she paused, unsure of what else to say.

"Lighting Chidori!" N'tss shouted, before unleashing a bird-like creature made entirely of light at the duo… only for another voice to counter. "Lightning Berserker!" to block the assault.

Suddenly Epsilon hopped in front of them, his hands charged and ready. "Lincoln, get Sigma out of here, I'll hold these guys off and meet you back home."

Lincoln nodded, before grabbing Bun Bun and pulling her away. _"I hope he can take them on… last time he must've been cornered or something, because he seems extremely confident in himself this time around…"_

And with that, the duo watched as the boy hopped and fought the duo on his own, wasting no time attacking and counterattacking, exploiting every opening he could in order to get ahead.

 _ **A Few Minutes Later…**_

And so, Bun Bun and Lincoln ran all the way back to the home they had called their own for a while now, with the moon beginning its morning descent to allow the sun to rise as well. It was Three AM at the point, thankfully leaving the rest of the family still asleep, blissfully unaware of the events that had just transpired.

"So… care to explain?" LThe boy finally asked, a desperate gaze beginning to form.

Bun Bun remained silent, unsure of what to say.

And yet, Lincoln slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a soft embrace. "You can trust me, with anything. Please Bun Bun, tell me, why'd you run off like that? I was so worried about you!"

"I'm not your Bun Bun," she whispered, before pushing him off and turning away. "I'm just some random spirit who just so happened to also be crazy and destroyed countless worlds in order to fight a war?! Who's memories now horrify her every time she touches one that tells her the truth of who she is?" Soft tears began to rush down her cheeks. "I'm just… an evil spirit that took over your bunny's body," she raised her hand to motion. "And was this close to killing you!"

For a moment, the boy hesitated, before softening his gaze and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bun Bun-"

"Don't call me that…" she pushed his hand off. "I'm not your Bun Bun…" she held her arm again. "And I don't want to be Sigma anymore. I didn't want to fight a space war, and I didn't want to lose all my memories…"

"Then don't be," Lincoln didn't hesitate to grab her shoulders and turn her back to face him. "Bun... err… Sigma… who you were doesn't matter now-"

"Yes it does! Who I was, was a terrible person who ended up doing everything she could to win! And when defeat was imminent, killed herself to stop her foe from winning!"

"And what would've happened if Zeta and the Order of Six won?" Lincoln asked, his voice filling with hope.

Bun Bun crossed her arms loosely. "I… don't know…"

Lincoln took a soft breath. "Bun Bun… who you were doesn't matter. What matters is who you will be," he placed a soft hand on her face, turning her to look at him. "And while it bugged me… I've forgiven you for almost killing me, do you wanna know why?"

She looked away. "Why?"

"Because even though we've only known each other for a few days, you're still important to me, and I wouldn't wanna let you go, no matter what. And I promise to protect you," And with that he leaned in, and the bunny girl did so as well.

And under light of the moon, they kissed, causing them both to glow with soft orange light.

Moments passed like years around them, with neither wishing to pay the world mind, though eventually they broke their embrace, to breathe.

"That felt amazing," Lincoln smiled.

"Lincoln… do you mean it?" Bun Bun asked with soft eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah, you can still change and I know you can take on Zeta."

She paused. "Then please… call me Alice."

"Alice?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

Bun Bun nodded. "Yeah, I'm my own person, and if I'm gonna change my future then I've gotta start."

"All right, Alice," Lincoln smiled, and with that they turned and re-entered the home.

Not noticing the letter flying over and landing at the doorstep.

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 8-15-23 13-1-14-25 16-5-15-16-12-5 19-1-23 20-8-1-20 3-15-13-9-14-7?!

 **A/N And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, R &R and stuff! As well as feel free to send in ideas! And join the TLH discord server!**

 **Review Replies (C19):**

 **Just4FunFiction: Surprisingly well.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Well, painfully but for Bun Bun, he'll move on.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Yeah, though Bun Bun's taking it worse than Lincoln is.**

 **A. T. Gunn: Thanks and yeah! But one step back, two steps forward! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **TheCartoonist294: Lincoln gets lost in the woods and Bun Bun is his guide home, that's all I'll say, and thanks!**


	19. A Pageant's Problems

**A/N All right guys, NaNoWriMo is slowly winding down, and by extension, this story is too! After this, there are only 11 chapters left! And so I've started a poll on my profile and would appreciate your guys' inputs! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Nineteen: A Pageant's Problems

"All right, Alice," Lincoln pulled out a map of Royal Woods and unfurled it before the bunny girl. "From the looks of it, we've found the majority of the shards already," he looked up at the girl, who simply nodded while continuing to pace around the living room. "Once we have them all you'll be able to take on Zeta and remember exactly who you are!"

"That's awesome…" the bunny girl paid her companion no mind, choosing instead to simply stare at the carpet while walking around.

Lincoln hesitated for a moment, before hopping to his feet and placing a soft hand on the bunny girl's shoulder. "Alice, what's going on?"

Bun Bun stumbled for a moment, before shaking her head and looking away. "It's nothing… just… Epsilon didn't come home yesterday," she leaned in close to the boy, looking into his eyes with a concerned expression as she did so. "I'm worried about him… he said he'd be able to hold them off, but remember when we found him? He could barely take of the water and earth controllers!"

Yet, much to her relief, Lincoln smiled, and held her shoulders, before speaking with soft, fatherly tone. "Alice, don't worry, really. I'm sure Epsilon just decided to go ahead and find more memory shards on his own. After all, you saw how he was! He hated having to stay here with my sisters!"

The bunny girl hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I guess you're right, Lincoln," she then turned and broke free of his grip, before taking a seat in front of the map. "So what's the plan now?"

"From the looks of it, all that's left are five big shards," Lincoln took a seat next to her, and pulled out a marker. "By using the fracker, I've mated to locate them, one at the mall, Lucy's poetry club, Luan's comedy cafe and Lola's pageant hall," he hesitated, "the issue is though, the fifth, while the device detected it, wasn't able to actually pinpoint where it is… so we're gonna have to save that for last."

Bun Bun nodded. "All right, so who's-"

"Did you just say that there's one of Bun Bun's memory shards at my pageant hall?!" Lola rushed into the room. "That's why I've been doing so poorly!" She hopped on the couch and grabbed Lincoln by the shirt, no doubt trying to intimidate him into helping her. "You're gonna get that memory or else my pageant career is gonna be over!"

Lincoln glanced back at Bun Bun, and the girl shrugged.

* * *

"All right, let's see where this shard is," Lincoln held up the drowsing device, inspecting the screen closely as he walked towards the blinking dot that symbolized their target.

"Good, and hurry up!" Lola crossed her arms. "The pageant is soon and I can't go through another with four zeroes!"

"Uhh… how come?" Bun Bun scratched her head in confusion.

"Because zero means I failed," Lola calmly jumped onto Bun Bun, before fire filled her voice. "And Lola aloud doesn't fail!"

"That's good Lola," Lincoln spoke up, his determined expression turning into one with a frown. "Because I just found the shard."

Lola raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Ok then, get it!"

Lincoln responded by rubbing the back of his head. "That's the thing, Lola…" he stepped forward, pushing the doors to the main hall open as he did so. At this point, it was crowded, with parents preps I got to watch their children perform to the best of their ability. "The shard is in the trophy.

Suddenly, Lola's eyes went wide. "What?! How are we supposed to get it then?! There's no way I'm gonna win with that shard making all the judges cranky and judgmental!"

The boy rubbed his chin for a moment. "Hmm, maybe not you, but maybe…" he looked to Alice, causing the girl to tilt her head in confusion. "What?"

 _ **A Few Minutes Later...**_

"This is such a bad idea," Lola pinched the bridge of her nose, before looking to her current companion. "Just because Lincoln was able to pull this off last time, doesn't mean he can do it again!" Wh then peered over the curtain, allowing her gaze to fall upon the lone boy in the crowd of girls.

"Well, at least he's not with six-year-olds again, right?" Bun Bun stuck her head out above her, careful not to accidentally fall on top of the younger girl.

"Well yeah, but six-year-olds are cut throat already, imagine how much four years can change! He's a bleeding fish going up against sharks!"

Bun Bun slowly scanned the field, five girls and Lincoln stood by, ready to begin the pageant, and ready to fight for the memory shard. "*gulp* I hope he wins…"

"I do too." Lola took a breath and watched.

* * *

"All right ladies and gentlemen! It's time to begin our annual talent contest!" The announcer declared. "Participants must show off some major skill they have to wow our three judges!" The old man motioned towards the trio, with all three crossing their arms and huffing in response. No doubt preparing themselves to not be amazed by whatever acts would soon be shown off. "And first we've got Abagail Sweetwater!"

For the next few minutes after that, the girls went up to show off one by one, the first choosing to do a small song, which received three zeroes. The second, third and forth received the same score, while the fifth received a single one from the youngest member of the judges- no doubt a little bit of a crush being the thing that pushed him to do so.

And so, it was finally Lincoln's turn. He hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath. " _For Alice! I've just gotta come up with other my own talent."_

"All right son, what is your talent?" The oldest member of the judging crossed his arms and shook his head. No doubt silently judging the fact that a young boy decided to participate in a pageant meant for young girls.

"I…" suddenly, Lincoln found himself freezing up. It was as if the truth of his situation finally began to dawn upon him. He had managed to convince himself that he would be able to wing whatever he was gonna do, and yet now found himself unsure of just how to go about winning that trophy.

"Lincoln!" The bunny girl grabbed at lincoln, before a soft glow began to overtake her and cause a twang to rush through lincoln's chest. " _Alice!_ " suddenly, he steeled his gaze. "I can do a ribbon dance!"

Lola and Bun Bun immediately looked at each other. "Is he crazy?! No he doesn't!"

The bunny girl rushed over to a nearby table and grabbed one of the ribbon poles off it. "Well only one way to find out!" Before she ran over to the stage right and throw it at Lincoln, the young boy easily catching it, before beginning to spin it around, dancing and twirling as he did so, before finishing by flipping through the loop and tying the ribbon.

For a moment after that, the judges stared at the young boy, before all save for the middle member- a young woman- raising zeroes once more. _"Well this could've gone better."_

Suddenly an idea cam to Lincoln's mind, he tugged at the ribbon, making sure that it had some tension in it, before glowing slightly. _"I hope this works!"_ and before anyone could react, he swung at the trophy, gripping it with the ribbon, before pulling it causing it to fly through the air and flip over, causing a shard to fly out the top and land right in the bunny girl's hands.

And immediately after that she closed her eyes and concentrated, allowing the memory to fill her thoughts.

* * *

"Sigma, I promise to never let you go," Epsilon whispered, hugging her as he did so. "No matter what happens sis."

Sigma returned the embrace. "I promise too Epsilon," and together they began to glow, before it died down.

"Now if we need to find each other, all you've gotta do is focus and close your eyes, and try to sense each other's energy," Sigma whispered into her brother's ear.

"I know," the young man replied. "You don't have to tell me."

Yet, she simply nodded. "I'm just saying so in case I forget…"

* * *

Suddenly, Bun Bun snapped back to reality, unlike the pageant hall she was once standing in, she was now clinging to Lincoln, with her, Lola and him walking along the sidewalk, away from the hall. "W-what the?!"

"Heh, nice to see you're finally back from memory land," Lincoln chuckled.

"Yeah! Bought time you woke up!" Lola flared her arms for emphasis.

"Oh… right," Bun Bun looked away from Lola and turned to the boy she was holding onto. "What happened?"

"Well, I won the pageant, and Lola's salty about it is all," Lincoln chuckled. "What about your memory? I have a feeling it had something to do with Epsilon, right?"

Bun Bun nodded and sighed. "Yeah… I remembered a promise I made to him a while ago… where are we going right now?"

"Well, Alice, since that only took about two hours we've still got some time to visit Luan, Lucy and Leni… so it's your pick."

Lola shrugged, before turning around. "I'm gonna go home, I've got a pageant to prepare for, thanks for making those judges less cranky Linky!"

"No problem Lola!" The boy waved as his sister walked away. "What about you, Alice?"

She shook her head and leaned in, worry overtaking her expression. "I'll let you choose," before she closed her eyes and focused. _"Come on… where are you Epsilon?"_

5-16-19-9-12-15-14 9-19 16-18-15-2-1-2-12-25 21-14-4-5-18 26-5-20-1-'19 3-15-14-20-18-15-12 14-15-23.

 **A/N And there we go! Chapter 19 is in the books! I hope you guys enjoyed and as usual, feel free to R &R, send ideas and please, vote in the poll! Thanks you guys!**

 **Review Replies (C19):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: She is currently involved in his purpose, yes.**

 **Lucy the Destoryer: Yeah and thanks!**

 **Just4FunFiction: Yep! The kiss that was meant to be!**

 **TheCartoonist294: Yep! And thanks!**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Yeah, time to wrap up the search and prepare for the end! And yeah, Lincoln had to, someone has to stay calm for the situation not to get out of hand after all! And yeah, they fell upon the town since trying to find shards in the city would be nigh impossible, especially if some fell in a bad area.**


	20. An Entertaining Dilemma

**A/N Here we are! Welcome to chapter 20 of 30! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Also, yeah, I am aware the site glitched and never sent out the notification for the previous chapter. But not much I can do about it, so uhh… here's the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this! R &R!**

Chapter Twenty: An Entertaining Dilemma

" _Come on Epsilon, answer me!"_ Bun Bun closed her eyes and focused, hoping to hear another voice fill her mind. And yet, much to her dismay, none spoke up. With a soft sigh, she opened her eyes once more, allowing her companion and his comic sister to come into view.

"So, you're saying that nothing can get these guys to laugh?" Lincoln leaned over the curtain, taking the chance to see the group of about fifty patrons waiting by in silence, none of them showing any interest in the act currently on stage- a poor young man doing his best to get even a peep from them, but to no avail.

"Yeah!" Sorrow filled Luan's voice as she looked down in shame. "I've used my best material to try to even get them to react! But it's like, the moment they walk in and pay, they're suddenly in a grouchy mood and don't care about the jokes!"

Lincoln rubbed his chin. "Hmm… well could this be like the shard that we found at the pageant hall," he looked up at his sister. "The issue is, the tracker can't actually pinpoint where the darn thing is! Is there a contest or something coming up? Maybe the shard that's causing all the misery is hidden in some-"

Yet, Luan just shook her head. "Lincoln, this is a comedy club, not some crazy contest hall or something," she rubbed the back of her head. "I mean yeah, there are some events and stuff, but for the most part there's nothing really to come here for but some laughs!"

"Dangit… and you're saying that nothing can get these people to laugh?" Lincoln then followed up by looking over the curtain as well, only to find these same sight that Luan had, much to his dismay.

"Yeah… nothing can break them…" she rubbed her arm and looked away. "At the rate we're going, everyone here is just gonna give up and the comedy club is gonna close! We can't let the laughs die Lincoln! This has been going on for a week!"

For a moment, Lincoln hesitated about the scenario presented to him. It seemed strange, people coming to a comedy club only to lose their interest in comedy. From the sheer irony of the situation, he could assume that the shard had the mind of an overworked college student. _"But what to do here?"_ He turned around. "Hey Alice any ideas?"

"Huh?" The bunny girl snapped back to reality.

"Heh, well it looks like 'Alice' was in wonderland, haha!" Luan punned, throwing her head back in laughter as she did so, before refocusing on the girl. "But seriously, what's up, Bun Bun-"

"Please, call me Alice," the bunny girl cut her off.

"Alice," concern filled Luan's voice. "You've looked like something's been on your mind ever since you walked in! And you're not clinging to Lincoln about it!"

She looked away. "It's nothing, I'm just worried about my brother is all."

"Ahh," Luan gave a soft smile, before taking a knee and placing her hands on the bunny girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's all right. Remember, he managed to catch Lori by surprise and take on those crazy bunnies on his own!"

"Yeah… I guess… I'm just worried…" she turned back to the duo. "Uhh… so what's up?"

"Any ideas?" Lincoln continued, concern beginning to overtake his expression as well. "We've gotta get them to break somehow."

Bun Bun hesitated for a moment, before sighing. "I don't know… maybe you could read them a poem or something… if laughs can't get them to show emotion, then maybe feels will."

Luan and Lincoln turned to each other and shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

 _ **A Few Minutes Later…**_

"All right, here's to hoping Lucy's poetry skills rubbed off on me," Lincoln took a deep breath, before raising the small piece of paper he had written on. "I walk this river of conscience, for the time where we come to escape here, this lens is an open vengeance!" He paused, taking the chance to look up, taking note of the slowly lighting up expressions forming on the patron's faces. "Ignited, defiled, we have been justified. May the shadows haunt the seams, kneel down before the queen!"

And with that, he turned, before stepping backstage and approaching his companions. "So, do you think that worked?"

Luan stuck her head from behind the curtains, taking note of the soft smiles beginning to form on the patron's faces, before turning back to her brother. "Yeah! They look like they enjoyed it!" She cheerfully ran her hand through her brother's hair. "Heh, I guess Lucy really did rub off on ya! I didn't know you could write poems like that!"

Lincoln blushed slightly. "Heh, I guess," before he steeled his gaze. "That means we've gotta find Lucy. She's probably the only one that can get these guys to show anything enough to get the shard!"

Luan and Bun Bun nodded. And with that, the trio turned and bolted out of the comedy club.

* * *

"So you think one of Bun Bun's… err… Alice's memory shards is causing all my friends to be so, *sigh*, peppy?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, though none of the others present could see it.

"Yeah," Lincoln nodded. "And after telling them a poem, they started to actually react and perk up a bit," he looked into his younger sister's eyes. "I think that if you give them one of your best poems, they'll be able to break free and be peppy again!"

"Yeah Luce! Plus, the comedy club will close if we can't get people to laugh anymore!" Luan shivered. "And who knows what'll happen once all the comic relief is allowed to roam the town without any chance to release on people they trust!"

Suddenly, all four children shivered, with all of them nodding in agreement soon after.

"All right then," Lucy nodded. "I'll help you, but while we're here, I need some help with my friends," she motioned towards the recessed sitting area, where all of the patrons of the poetry café sat, though they all seemed bored by the sight.

"Uhh… they're not enjoying the dark and gloomy stuff?" Bun Bun leaned in, seemingly trying to understand what was going on at the moment.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah… and well, it's just not the place I enjoy spending my time.

The bunny girl rubbed her chin. "Well… what if these people need laughs then? I mean… if a poem got Luan's friends to react, maybe… jokes will get Lucy's friends to break free as well!"

Lincoln, Luan and Lucy looked at each other for a moment, before Lucy sighed and nodded. "Well… I guess it couldn't hurt."

Immediately, Luan smiled, before grabbing Bun Bun. "Awesome! Then let's have a hare-raising routine!"

"Luan!" Lincoln grabbed at his sister. "This is a bad idea!"

Yet, it was too late, and Luan had already brought her on stage and grabbed the mic. "Hey everyone! My name is Luan Out Loud and this is my partner, who just so happens to be dressed like a bunny, Alice Loud!"

Suddenly, the patrons began to perk up, before turning towards the comedian and her assistant. It was almost as if the presence of a town comic was enough to perk everyone up. *Gulp* "This better work Luan!" Bun Bun looked up at the young woman, who replied with a wink.

"So lets get this routine started with a pun!" Luan flared her arms for emphasis. "How hard do you think this is gonna be?"

The bunny girl scratched her head. "Uhh… I don't know."

"It's gonna be a piece of cake!" Immediately after that Luan pulled a piece of cake out of hammer space and slammed it into her own face, immediately eliciting laughter from the crowd. Suddenly the crowd began to glow, before thousands of tiny shards broke off from them, reforming into a singular crystal, which fell into Luan's hands. "Huh, well that was easy!"

Lincoln chuckled. _"Yeah, and thankfully no one knows that Alice is actually a bunny girl, despite Luan risking it."_

Lucy couldn't help, but chuckle. "I guess the fact that the crystal had to listen to the sound of sighing pre-teens for the past week was more than enough to convince it to reveal itself once someone told a good pun."

"Heh awesome," Lincoln smiled, before running over and grabbing Luan and Bun Bun before the latter could even try to absorb her next memory. "Now come on! Back to the comedy club!

* * *

"Sigma!" Epsilon shouted, grabbing for his sister as he did so. "You can't do this!"

"I have to!" Sigma countered, focusing as she did so. She grimaced, and launched herself forward, towards a massive cloud of darkness that formed before her. _"If I go nova, I might be able to hold them off… but…"_ she shook her head. "No… I have to do this, and with that, she closed her eyes and boosted forward.

Suddenly, a massive light emanated from the cloud, before a wave of light burst forth. In an instant the cloud dispelled, along with all of the nearby planets and planes of existence.

After that, she found herself falling, and crashing into a certain stuffed doll resting on a lawn chair.

* * *

"G'ahh!" Bun Bun's eyes went wide in shock!

"You ok?" Lincoln immediately wrapped his arm around her. "From the looks of it, the memories you got from the comedy club and poetry café were something, huh?"

Bun Bun nodded and held onto him. "Yeah…"

"Anyways… from the looks of it, our stuff is fixed…" Lucy looked up at Luan, who replied with a smile. "Yeah!"

"We'll leave you two to whatever you're up to… maybe finding the last shards," Luan continued, before both she and Lucy headed off.

Lincoln didn't hesitate to wave goodbye as they left.

And with that, he turned to Bun Bun. "What's up?"

Bun Bun hesitated. "Lets go to the mall… you said that's where the last shard is, right?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah," before turning and beginning to walk. "Let's go!"

And Bun Bun nodded. _"I… died…"_

" _Yes you did. You committed suicide,"_ A voice cut into her thoughts.

7-1-19-16! 1-12-9-3-5 3-1-14 20-1-12-11 20-15 5-16-19-9-12-15-14 9-14 8-5-18 8-5-1-4?!

 **A/N And there we go! I'm officially 2/3rds through NaNoWriMo and this story is slowly winding down! As always, R &R, join the TLH discord, feel free to send in ideas and lastly, vote in the poll!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Review Replies (C19):**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Yep, has issues. And that was an amazing idea! I'm gonna write that down for the remake… if I ever get to it of course.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Yeah, like 2 chapters ago lol and thanks! Good luck with writing!**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Probably not. I need to get the plot moving!**


	21. Poems Of The Lost Shards

**A/N Hey guys! I'm early for an update?! What sorcery is this?! Anyways, this chapter probably won't get bumped due to the site's bumping rules and stuff. Anyways, I was planning on skipping the return trip to the comedy club for timing purposes, but after a suggestion, decided to show the return as a way of easing into the final act of this fic! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Poems Of The Lost Shards

" _Come on Epsilon… you should be able to hear me!"_ Bun Bun's thoughts filled with fear as she looked down, choosing to bury her head in her arms rather than pay attention to the poetry act preparing to come on stage. _"Epsilon, you know how I feel when you don't answer me! Especially after I remembered how to talk to you telepathically!"_

"Alice…" Luan placed a soft, caring hand on the younger girl's head, taking the chance to stroke the same spot that Epsilon seemed to enjoy when Leni scratched it. "What's going on? You've been quiet ever since you got that memory back…"

The young girl moved her head up, before shaking it with closed eyes. "I… I'm getting really worried about Epsilon. He promised to be home, but wasn't, and now that I remembered the fact that I can talk to him… well… I don't know why he isn't answering him," she looked into the comedian's eyes with a begging gaze, silently hoping that she would be able to provide some sense of security, or even an answer to her doubts.

And yet, all Luan could do in reply, was take a deep breath and sigh. "Alice… I'm not really sure what to say…" she looked away for a moment, taking the chance to hesitate her reply. "But," she turned back, countering the bunny girl's worried gaze with a reassuring one of her own. "Your brother was pretty all right last I saw him. If he doesn't wanna talk, then it's probably because he's busy or trying to focus or something."

Bun Bun though about the idea for a moment. Yes, it was true that they were busy and Epsilon was going out of his way to help them out. But… she just couldn't shake the aching feeling building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Tell you what," Luan continued, softly pushing Bun Bun's face to look into hers. "If Epsilon isn't back or you haven't heard anything from him by the time you get back from finding your shards, then I'll go out and help ya look for him, ok?"

And immediately, the bunny girl gave the comedian a relieved smile, before throwing her arms around her. "Really?! Oh thank you, Luan, thank you!"

The comedian replied by smiling and patting the young girl's back. "No problem," before she pushed her away and held her shoulders. "Now come on, let's watch Lincoln and Lucy's performance! It's bound to be, (poetic)!"

Bun Bun covered her mouth and giggled, then turned to face the stage.

Slowly, Lincoln stepped forward, with Lucy clutching his hand tightly with her own, while using her other to hold onto the poetry script. From what Bun Bun could see, the younger girl's knees shook, while she seemed very loose- as if preparing to run from a predator.

No doubt the new audience was getting to her.

"Hey, Lucy," Lincoln nudged her, glancing down as he did so.

"Huh?" She looked up in confusion, doing her best to not allow her nervousness to get through.

Lincoln looked down and gazed into her eyes. "You've got nothing to worry about, after all, your big brother is here to help you."

For a moment, Lucy listened, before giving a quick nod in understanding. You then turned and steeled her gaze, only to gulp in fear. No doubt telling herself not to choke as she stepped forward and read in a soft, almost soothing voice…

 ** _Lost in the darkness of a cold winter's night_**

 ** _Young travelers set out in hopes of finding their light._**

 ** _They struggle against their mortal coil_**

 ** _And yet, forget why they toil._**

 ** _Deeper and deeper the children shall descend._**

 ** _But from where did they come and to where shall they end?_**

For a moment, the duo stood by, taking note of the suddenly brighter expressions that had begun to overtake the once melancholy patrons.

" _It's working!_ Hope began to overtake Lincoln's gaze. "You did great, Lucy."

The young girl pulled back and gave a small indifferent expression. "Thanks, Lincoln."

"No problem, Lucy," the young boy smiled. _"She's beaming with joy,"_ before stepping forward and raising the poem he had created.

 ** _Do not go calmly into the night._**

 ** _For it signals the dying of the light._**

 ** _Death awaits those who are lost._**

 ** _And yet, life follows the cold, white frost._**

 ** _Bunny and child, traveller and guide_**

 ** _Neither will leave the other's side_**

" _Almost there!"_ Lincoln immediately thought as he looked up at the crowd, it now becoming even more chatty than before. He turned to his sister. "Ready Lucy? It looks like we're gonna need to use the last poem!"

Lucy nervously nodded, and stepped forward, before the duo stood together and raised their papers.

 ** _Led through the mist, by the milk-light of moon…_**

 ** _All that was lost, is revealed._**

 ** _Our long, bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring_**

 ** _But where have we come, and where shall we end?_**

 ** _If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?_**

Suddenly, their voices picked up, seemingly filling with hope, with the audience reacting by leaning in closer, soft cheers beginning to emanate from them, as they listened to the duo finish.

 ** _Oh how the gentle wind, beckons through the leaves_**

 ** _As autumn, colors, fall…_**

 ** _Dancing in a swirl, of golden memories_**

 ** _The loveliest, lies of all_**

 ** _The loveliest, lies… of all…_**

And with that, they looked up together.

"Did it work?" Lincoln's voice filled with curiosity. And immediately,, the crowd of patrons began to glow with orange light, before thousands of dust particles dissipated from them, forming a single crystal shard, which quickly descended, falling into the bunny girl's hands afterwards.

Immediately, Lucy's once indifferent expression began to rise, turing into a small smile, before she uncharacteristically turned and hugged her brother. "We did it…"

Yet, Lincoln didn't react much, simply smiling along and nodding. "Heh, yeah, we did…" he pushed her waway so he could look into her eyes. "And you finally performed one of your poems in front of a crowd that wasn't expecting it," he chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's not like Royal Woods Theater, but come its gotta be something, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, brother, it was… thanks…" she looked away. "Yes, I know that I've been there before, but it's always hard, ya know?"

The boy nodded in understanding. "Yeah," before standing up straight and turning to the crowd. "All right Alice! Your turn!"

And with that, the bunny girl nodded, before closing her eyes to focus on the shard in her hands.

…

"So, I'm guardian of chaos now, huh?" Sigma lied down in a field of grass next to her brother, her own gaze focused on the orange, sunset sky while her mind buzzed with the events of the previous day.

Who would have expected the original guardian of chaos and order to finally just… step down without warning. Not just that, but rather than appointing one of his most trusted partners to take over in his absence, he would pick two of the youngest of their kind to do so, each of them taking a part of the powers that would lead to control of the multiverse.

"Yep…" Epsilon replied, choosing to look towards the nearby woods as he did so. "Home world is nice this time of year, huh?"

Sigma looked away. "Yeah… but now that we're guardians, we're probably gonna be going around to other planets on duty or something…" she shook her head and closed her eyes. "We're probably gonna have no time to come back here… and might not even be able to see each other for a long time."

"Hey, don't worry," the young spirit replied with a smile. "We'll see each other again, and hey, if you're so worried, we talk to each other telepathically!"

"I know, I know," Sigma looked to her side, only to find mountains in the distance and grass brushing up against her face. "I'm just… I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh? How come?" Epsilon sat up and turned to his sister.

She hesitated her response, before shaking her head. "I don't know… it's just… it's so weird. Why now? Why'd Omega suddenly decide to step down? Why are the order of six acting so erratically lately? And why did he pick us to become the guardians of chaos and order?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged and shook his head as well. "But, no matter what happens, just know that all you've gotta do is focus and think about me, and you'll be able to find me, ok?" He chuckled. "Plus…" suddenly he changed shape, taking the form of a dragon. "If you're ever in trouble, you can just morph into something else!"

"True, true," she then concentrated, before taking the form of unicorn, followed by both returning to their base forms. "Thanks bro."

"No problem," he replied

And with that, Sigma nodded and hugged her brother, before the duo glowed with soft blue light.

…

And with that, Bun Bun snapped back to reality. "Epsilon…" tears began to form in her eyes. "I… I'm remembering Epsilon…"

Lincoln turned to the young girl clinging to his arm again. "Huh? What's going on, Alice?"

She closed her eyes and wiped her tears, doing her best to remain calm in front of her partner. "It's just… Epsilon and I promised to be there for each other… and ever since I lost my memories, he's been sticking by me…"

For a moment, Lincoln hesitated his response, only to take a soft breath and nod. "Well… there's nothing that could be done about him right now," he looked into her eyes. "But hey, if you're worried about him, he should be fine."

The bunny girl looked away, seemingly unconvinced by her friend's argument.

" _Well… that could've gone better…"_ he shook his head. "So, what else do you remember? I mean, that was a pretty big shard!"

Bun Bun hesitated, unsure if to divulge what she had seen, and yet, she found herself taking a deep breath. "It wasn't much… just me remembering a talk I had with Epsilon… before the Order of Six went rogue and freed Zeta from his chains… and then started a war that forced me to…" her voice trailed off.

Realizing exactly what she meant, Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. You're not that person anymore, remember, Alice?"

The bunny girl nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah… plus, I remember how to shapeshift again!"

Lincoln smiled, and hugged her. "That's awesome! And only two more shards left to find!"

Bun Bun nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now lets go to the mall! Leni probably needs our help!"

And with that, the duo nodded, before going off on their way.

9-20-'19 20-8-5 6-9-14-1-12 3-15-21-14-20-4-15-23-14! 23-8-5-18-5 9-19 5-16-19-9-12-15-14 20-8-15-21-7-8?

 **A/N And there we go! C21 is in the books! We're almost done getting Bun Bun's memories back and finding out just who the bunny girl really is! I hope you guys enjoyed! I'd love to hear any suggestions you guys have for this fic now that we're winding down! As always feel free to PM and please, vote in my poll! Also, I wonder who got this chapter's shout out!**

 **Review Replies (C20):**

 **DreadCandiru2: Yeah, especially when her world is broken!**

 **TheCartoonist294: No problem and thanks!**

 **Guest: Yep! "Instruments of Cyanide"**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Sometimes self-depreciative humor is the best type when you've gotta blow off steam. And I'll admit, thanks for inavertedly suggesting this chapter! And lastly I'm somewhat satisfied, but I really feel like I could do better if I didn't have the time constraints to worry about. Thanks mate!**


	22. Mall Of Duty: Fashion Warfare

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving guys! Yes, I know I'm late, but you try writing with several family members asking for your time! Anyways, I'm probably not gonna receive a bump next chapter because of the way the bump system works, so here's a heads up on that. Also, I hope you guys enjoy! Because after this chapter, we're officially entering the final arc of this fic!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Mall Of Duty-Fashion Warfare

"So, here we are. The last known location of the second-to-last memory shard," Lincoln took a breath, as he moved his gaze towards his companion, the young girl closing her eyes to focus… again… "Alice?"

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality.

"Still worried about Epsilon, huh?" Lincoln tilted his head towards her, curiosity filling his voice.

Bun Bun gave a small nod and rubbed her arm. "Yeah…"

And in response, Lincoln placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. Once we finish getting your memories, we're gonna find him, all right?"

"All right," the bunny girl breathed a soft sigh, trying to calm her tense nerves, though even Lincoln could feel the tension filling the air.

" _Dangit Epsilon… I thought you'd be able to handle those two! And now Alice is super worried about where you are! You've gotta come home soon or else… who knows what your sister will do,"_ Lincoln turned and judged his companion. "Anyways, Alice, now that you remember how to shapeshift, maybe it'd be a good idea to take a human form, ya know, so you don't have to worry about that hoodie covering your ears."

For a moment, Bun Bun thought about the idea. She had taken this form ever since she arrived on Earth, and yet despite all the issues it had caused her, she never even considered thinking of changing it.

And now that the option to do so had finally been presented to her, she had no idea how to react.

After a moment watching confusion and slight fear begin to overtake his companion, Lincoln placed a soft hand on her shoulder once more and looked into her eyes. "Alice, why don't you try out taking a less… bunny form for this fragment, and if you don't like how you feel with it, you can turn back, all right?"

Bun Bun thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "All right, Lincoln, all right," and with a deep breath, she began to glow. A moment passed as Lincoln watched the bunny girl's ears recede, giving way to normal human ones, her whiskers retreating, leaving freckles behind and her fur cleaning up, leaving behind clean skin. Interestingly enough, however, her buck teeth remained, as did the clothes she wore. And once these changes stuck, she opened her eyes and looked down upon her now fur-less hands, before looking up at her companion. "How do I look?"

Lincoln smiled. "You look amazing, Alice," before wrapping his arm around her, and pulled her along. "Now come on, we've got another shard to find… by the way… do you know what happened to the Bun Bun doll? You know… now that you shapeshifted?"

"…I guess I'm still using it…" Bun Bun shrugged.

" _Aww…"_ the boy immediately though, though he hid this, opting instead to shrug as well, before the duo stepped into the mall.

* * *

"Hey Leni," Lincoln calmly greeted. Wasting no time walking up to his older sister as he did so… only for the young woman to pay them no mind, instead choosing to focus on the customers rapidly rushing over to her.

"I'm sorry! I thought it'd look great on you!" Leni nervously grabbed the offending article of clothing- a simple nightgown. "It really fit well with your eyes!"

"Well I think it looked horrible on me! You have absolutely no fashion sense!" The customer shouted, before turning around and walking away. "I'm never gonna come back here again!"

"Wait! But-" Leni tried to grab for the young customer, only for her training to kick in, causing her to pull back, before bowing her head in shame. "Dangit… that's the tenth one this week…"

Lincoln slowly stepped over to his sister and took her hand in his own. "Leni…"

"Huh?" She immediately snapped towards him. "Oh, hi Linky!" she put on the most cheerful voice she could muster, before turning towards his young companion. "Aww, who's your little friend?!"

The boy raised an eyebrow, before wrapping his arm around her. "Oh, uhh… Leni, this is Alice."

"Aww, nice to meet you, Alice!" The young woman leaned over and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I'm Leni and I-"

"Uhh… Leni, this is Bun Bun," Lincoln spoke up. "She took a human form so we could help you out."

Leni raised an eyebrow. "Uhh… help me with what?" She turned away, taking the chance to notice the present customers. "I'm just working, but the customers just… they don't wanna wait and they hate all the fashion tips I'm giving!"

" _Just like at the Comedy Club and poetry café. The patrons don't want what they're supposed to be there for… but…"_ Lincoln hesitated for a moment, taking the chance to look around, only to find that the customers seemed nonchalant when talking to Fiona and Miguel. _"Why does it looks like they're only hating on Leni?"_ He took a breath."Leni, I think we know why your customers are so rude,"

"It's nothing, really," Leni spoke with a weary tone. "My boss just said that everyone's getting antsy because the holidays are coming and stuff, so that everyone's probably just gonna be rude and that I should just be ready for it all..."

"Leni..." Alice's voice trailed off.

"Let us at least try to help you, please," the boy looked into his older sister's eyes. "Come on, it couldn't hurt now, could it?"

The young woman hesitated for a moment, before sighing and nodding. "I guess you're right... I mean, it's not like they could get any more cranky, right?"

Lincoln nodded, and turned to his companion. "So, any ideas, Alice?"

The young girl shook her head. "I'm not sure... maybe if you give bad fashion advice, it'll come out, you know, since everyone seems to hate your good ones."

Lincoln rubbed his chin for a moment, before nodding. "Well, I guess it could work, right?"

"But like, how am I gonna give bad advice. It's my job to make sure everyone looks great!" Leni flared her arms for emphasis.

"Hmm..." Lincoln hesitated for a moment, before pulling out the Tracker. _"The signal seems to be focused around Leni... maybe..."_ suddenly, an idea came to him. "Leni, socks and sandals!"

Immediately, the young woman cringed. "Eww!" Before a soft glow emanated from her hands.

Alice's eyes went wide. "Leni, white shoes after Labor Day!"

"Gross!" Leni reeled back. The glow starting to rush up her arms, filling them with soft green light.

Suddenly the realization filled both children. _"The reason the customers have been so angry with Leni is because Alice's memory shard has been making them like that!"_

"So, saying bad fashion combos is triggering the shard, but how are we supposed to get it out of her?" Alice scratched her head, unsure of just how to go about it.

Lincoln smiled in reply. "We've just gotta keep giving bad advice until it comes out of her in frustration!"

Yet, before Alice and him could even attempt to continue to assault Leni with the horrible images of badly designed fashion designs, her body glow with soft green light, before it dissipated, revealing a small crystal floating before her.

"Whoa… what is that?!"

Instantly the crystal flew up, before a massive storm picked up the store. Immediately after that, everyone present rushed out, leaving Just Leni, Lincoln and Alice behind to watch as the crystal grabbed the countless clothes that filled the store and pulled them towards itself.

And when it was done, what stood before the trio was a massive conglomeration of all of the clothes in the store, with the crystal acting as its heart. The beast roared with that, before sending a clothing fist at them.

" _Well, this works too!"_ Lincoln raised his hands. "Block!" Causing an orange barrier to appear in front of them, taking the attack, but forcing Lincoln back a few feet.

"Lincoln!" Alice looked back, before turning and bolting at the beast. "Fireball!" with that, her hands glowed with a soft fire, before she launched several of the attack at the beast, who simply blocked it using its winter coats.

Leni meanwhile, calmly walked towards the beast, rubbing her chin as she did so. "Hmm, ya know… maybe red and blue really do go together."

"Leni?!" Lincoln rushed to his feet and raised his barrier once more, defending his oblivious sister as the monster tried to stomp on her. "Alice! You have to get that crystal!"

"But how?!" Alice glowed, before breaking her human for to return to her rabbit one, hopping up, and landing on its head. Without hesitation she aimed her hands once more and fired, forcing the beast down, only for it to swipe at her. Thankfully however, she is able to jump over the attack and land next to Lincoln, adding her powers to his shield.

"Hmm, but I think you should really swap some of the red around, it's really messing with your green arm…" Leni rubbed her chin while continuing to inspect the beast.

Suddenly, the monster paused, before holding its head in pain, slightly exposing the crystal that had built it up.

Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Good advice hurt it?!"

"Maybe that's why it came out for bad advice and messed with Leni!" Alice added, before pushing forward and raising her hands. "Let's go! Leni, keep giving it advice!"

"Like, ok!" Leni cheerfully replied. "You totes should move your winter coats to the top, they're making you look uneven. You need to really organize your colors, rainbow is nice, but the way you set it up is so contrasting that you look brown right now!"

The monster roared, attempting to swipe at Leni to ease its pain, only for Lincoln to hop in front of its attack and block. "Alice! Go for it!"

Bun Bun nodded, before hopping up, at the now-exposed crystal glowing in its chest, before ripping it from its prison, defeating the beast. And in that moment, she absorbed the memory.

Unlike before this contained nothing much of note. Just another memory explaining her powers and her role, as well as reminding her of the promise she made to her brother yet again. And a moment later, she was back on the ground in front of Lincoln and Leni. "And there we go! Last memory in the bag!"

"That we could find," Lincoln corrected.

"How about we start-" Alice turned, only for a voice to cut across her thoughts.

" _Sigma… Help me…"_

23-5-12-16 9-20 12-15-15-11-19 12-9-11-5 5-16-19-9-12-15-14 9-19 14-15-23 9-14 4-1-14-7-5-18!

 **A/N And there we go! 22 days in and on the verge of the final week! Once again, C23 will probably not receive a bump because I'm gonna be updating within 24 hours of this one, probably. As usual, feel free to PM/leave ideas and vote in the poll!**

 **Review Replies (C21):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Maybe, maybe not. Though memories tend to be things that have already happened.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Thanks and heh I'm surprised you picked up on the nod to it, but what do you think the nods to the fic were?**

 **Splashyatom431: Surprisingly enough, no. Omega's a character I wrote many years ago and fits into the lore of the fic pretty nicely.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Yeah, and C23 may have the same issue. Lucy's and Lincoln's poems were of my own creation, the one they did together though, comes from one of my favorite TV shows of all time. And I've answered the last question in this chapter! Thanks for your support mate!**


	23. Into A Bunny Girl's Mind

**A/N Man, I though I was gonna post this sooner than I did. Oh well then, that means C24 is gonna not receive a bump. So stay posted! I hope you guys enjoy this! Also, it turns out it's harder to write on Black Friday than on Thanksgiving Thursday.**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Into A Bunny Girl's Mind

" _Sigma… help…"_ the voice repeated, cutting through the panicked thoughts rushing to fill Bun Bun's mind. "Lincoln!"

"Huh?" The boy turned to his companion in confusion. "What's up, Alice?"

"I heard Epsilon!" She flared her arms. "He's in trouble! We need to help him!"

Lincoln nodded, and turned to his older sister. "Leni, you've got this covered, right?"

The young woman nodded. "Like totes! I can clean this up super quickly! Go save that super cute boy bunny!"

The duo nodded, and with that, they ran off to find the only person who could help them.

 _ **A Few Minutes Later…**_

"So please?" Lincoln held is hands together, begging his younger sister. "Can we use your dream entering equipment?"

"Yeah!" Bun Bun added. "So we can find out where he is! There's a connection in my head that Lincoln could use to find where he is! At least, that's what I remember…"

"Very well, I'll allow you to use this device," Lisa adjusted herself and glasses, before motioning over to her bed and the chair next to it. "However, Lincoln, I must warn you. You cannot die inside of her dream."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Uhh… if you don't mind me asking, how come?"

"Because… I am currently unsure of what may happen. Because of the connection between you two, it is entirely possibly that death within her mind can cause your own brain to cease activity. However it is entirely possible that you will be fine," she took a deep breath. With this risk in mind, do you wish to proceed?"

The boy turned to his bunny companion, who responded by looking up at him with a begging gaze.

" _For her, I'll do it,_ " he nodded, doing his best to fight the feeling of dread beginning to fill the pit of his stomach. "Let's do this. From what Alice has told me, Epsilon doesn't have that much time."

"Very well," Lisa stepped over to the table and grabbed a random device from it, before handing it over to Lincoln. "This will act as your way back, just hit the red button and the machine will immediately separate you from Alice."

"Got it," Lincoln wasted no time wrapping it around his arm while Lisa approached the bunny girl.

"As for you, I ask that you take a human form."

"Uhh, why?" The bunny girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The young scientist replied by pulling out a special helmet, decorated with all sorts of wires and lights and connected to a rather large computer tower. "Simple, I have designed this to fit the crown of human heads, your oversized rabbit ears, while useful for sensing predators and attacks, will simply not fit into this helmet."

For a moment, Bun Bun hesitated, before taking a deep breath and nodding. "All right, Lisa, before she closed her eyes. And after a moment of glowing, had returned to her human form. "What now?"

Lisa motioned towards her bed, now please, lie down so that we may begin.

And wordlessly, Alice nodded and did so. Within moments, Lisa had secured a helmet to her head, while securing the other to Lincoln, before tapping away. "Here we go!"

Lincoln gulped with that, only for the world around him to fade to black.

* * *

"Where am I?" Lincoln slowly opened his eyes once more, only to find himself standing a beautiful grassy field. It wasn't much, but around him he found a few twisted wood trees, which flew with soft blue light- almost as if the planet's very essence flowed through them. The sky above was a bright orange, with twin stars circling above. From what he could tell, it was near noontime, meaning that if there was anyone else present, they would be out and about.

Lincoln continued to look around for a moment, nervously rubbing his arm as he did so. " _I've gotta find where Epsilon is… but how the heck am I supposed to do that in here?"_

"Haha!" A voice called out, prompting Lincoln to turn towards the source: several children playing nearby.

"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt…" the boy took a deep breath, and approached. "Hi."

Immediately, two out of the three children ran off, leaving he third to talk to the stranger that had interrupted their playtime. "Hi there, mister!"

"H-hi…" hey nervously looked around, before refocusing on the young girl. "I'm Lincoln."

"Lincoln?" The young girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. From what he could tell, she appeared to be as human as him- though Lincoln chalked this up to that just being the form Alice was currently in. "You're not from around here, huh?"

The boy responded by shaking his head. "N-no… and I'm looking for Epsilon. Do you know where he is?"

The young girl rubbed her chin, before shaking her head. "No… but maybe he ran into the hall of records. That's where everyone goes eventually!" She shrugged. "Plus, that's where connections are stored too!"

Lincoln smiled, and nodded. "Thanks!"

Then, just as he was about to turn and run towards the hall in the distance. A fireball burst in the sky above, causing the duo to turn towards the source.

"Oh no! They're coming!" The young girl fearfully shouted, only for another fireball to rush up and fall straight at them.

Instinctually, Lincoln rushed forward and pulled her behind him, not hesitating to raise his hands as he did so. For a second, he expected an orange barrier to appear before how to block, only for nothing to happen. " _What the?!"_

"Mister?! What are doing?!" The young girl shouted, fear filling the air.

Lincoln checked his surroundings, only to find no one else present, before he turned and grabbed the girl, and bolted towards the hall. " _I can't die here or else I die in real life_!" He looked back doing his best to stay on his feet while dodging the incoming ordinance while making sure that his new companion remained safe. "Where are your parents?!"

"What are parents?" The young girl nervously countered, only for Lincoln to duck and roll, bursting into the building as he did so.

The young boy panted for a moment, only to immediately close the doors behind him, just as a fireball crashed into the entrance. " _Close one,_ " he thought, before taking a breath and turning to the young girl. "You don't have parents?"

"What are those?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Well that explains why Alice never mentioned them… but then how is Epsilon her brother?" Lincoln hesitated on the answer for a moment, only to shake his head. "It doesn't matter… what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Alice!" The young girl cheerfully replied, before hopping to her feet. "You were looking for my brother Epsilon, right? I'm sure we could find him in here! He looked he's hiding though…"

Suddenly, Lincoln's eyes went wide in realization. " _I'm talking to Alice's true self!_ " He hesitated, before nodding along and following her. "Sure, you lead the way."

And Alice did so, not hesitating to hide him through the long, winding corridors that defined her hall of records. There wasn't much to it, aside from the numerous halls given only simple labels to explain what lie behind them.

"The first battle of galactic ring?" Lincoln read aloud. "I wonder…" he opened it up… only for a gust of wind, followed by a laser blast to fly right at him. Lincoln was barely able to close the door in time to stop the attack.

"Careful! Who knows what's behind these doors!" Alice skipped cheerfully ahead.

" _Yeah… and if these are her memories…"_ the boy gulped at the thought. " _What have I been giving her to remember_?"

"Come on slowpoke! I think the connection room is this way!"

Lincoln took a breath and nodded with that, before continuing to follow… only for a golden room to catch his eye. He slowly approached taking the chance to glance inside. Over the door was his own name and what he found were thousands of photos of him with the young girl he had grown to care for, all built into a shrine dedicated for him. "Well if there was any doubt that she liked me… I guess that's gone now."

Lincoln slowly closed the door and turned around, only for another door to catch his eye. "Sigma?"

He hesitated for a moment, after all, what secrets and mysteries could lie behind that memory door? Even though he had known her for a few weeks now, there was still so much he didn't know or understand about her! But was it really worth invading her privacy to find out?

Lincoln sighed in defeat, curiosity was getting the better of him, and he slowly found himself approaching the door. With a soft turn, he opened it up. He braced himself for a moment, expecting the worst, and yet instead found himself standing before his linen closet bedroom.

In that moment, the realization filled his mind. " _The last memory shard that we didn't get yet… she does really remember who she was, just what she has done!"_

He slowly closed the door. " _I just wonder why my bedroom is in her mind…_ " he shook his head, before turning and bolting away. "Doesn't matter right now, I've gotta find out where Epsilon is…"

And a few moments later, he stood before a small gate, with Alice ready by his side. "All right, through here, you'll find my brother! Say hi to him for me!"

Lincoln nodded and didn't hesitate to jump through.

And a moment later, he found himself standing before the injured mess that was epsilon. He remained in his bunny form; most likely not realizing that he could change it now. His body was covered in bruises and burns while his clothes were torn. And around his wrists and ankles were cuffs made of light.

"No… Epsilon!" Fear filled Lincoln's eyes

"Lincoln…" Epsilon whispered. "I'm where we first met… please… help me…"

"Well, well, well, looks like help has come, huh Epsilon?" A familiar voice called out, causing Lincoln to turn to face him: Azzathoth ready to blast him. Without hesitation, he hit the return switch on his wrist and disappeared.

* * *

The boy immediately woke up with that, Alice following immediately after. "I know where Epsilon is."

Alice's eyes immediately went wide in surprise. "Really?! Where?!"

"The docks, and they're expecting us."

18-5-19-3-21-5 13-9-19-19-9-15-15 20-9-13-5! 9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 20-8-5-25-'18-5 7-15-14-14-1 16-21-12-12 15-6-6 1 20-8-18-5-1-20 12-9-11-5 9-14 "20-1-11-5-14"!

 **A/N and there we go! A nice, calm way to start this story's final arc! Also, I'll admit, I wrote this whole chapter on phone, so please tell me if there are any issues present. And as always, send in ideas, vote in the poll and join the TLH discord!**

 **Review Replies (C22):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, captured by the Order of Six!**

 **Just4FunFiction: Yep! Only a week left!**

 **TheCartoonist294: No, to the other Bun Bun fic. What do you think they were? Thanks and congrats mate!**


	24. Fighting For A friend

**A/N And here we go! A few days ago someone suggested that all of the sisters should fight together along with Lincoln and Bun Bun, this is the result of that idea! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Fighting For A friend

"We're here," Lori slowly stopped Vanzilla and pulled the keys from the ignition and turned around, taking the chance to look upon the siblings she had brought with her. "You guys sure you wanna do this?

Alice nodded, before focusing, allowing herself to swap back into her bunny form. "Yeah! We've gotta save Epsilon! Who knows what they're doing to him right now?!" She shivered at the thought, before shaking her head.

Lincoln nodded as well. "And I've gotta defend Alice. They captured Epsilon knowing that she would come rescue him… probably," he hesitated. "Doesn't help that they saw me looking for him earlier."

Lori nodded, before turning and hopping out of the van. "All right, then lets go girls."

Suddenly Lincoln's eyes went wide in surprise. "W-what?! Are you guys coming with us?!"

"Yeah bro!" Luna hopped out of the van and crossed her arms. "Alice helped my friend Sam out, the least I could do is help her save her brother."

"Plus she helped my pets out!" Lana added, stepping to her side as she did so. While Lola came on her other. "And saved my pageant career!"

"Not mention the comedy club!" Luan flared her arms. "We'd be a complete joke if it wasn't for you! Pun intended! Haha!" She held herself, while throwing her head back in laughter.

"Don't forget my poetry café…" Lucy appeared by their side. "It's as dark and gloomy is I love is back," her voice filled with a soft heat, uncharacteristic of her character.

"Plus, that cute boy bunny needs our help!" Leni rushed to her feet and held her arms flexed at her sides. "And I'm gonna make sure he's all right!"

Lynn came up at her side. "Yeah! Louds don't leave their friends behind!"

"I concur," Lisa was the last to step out of the van, choosing to pull a small, watch-like device with her. "Plus, this is the perfect chance to test out my new tachyon dampener. If my calculations are correct, we will stand on at least even fighting ground with whatever the order of six has decided to bring."

Lincoln couldn't help, but smile at the sight, while Alice let go of him.

"Oh thank you, you're the best!" She cheered, before giving a slight bunny hop. "With your help, I'm sure we'll be able to get him back!"

"Are you sure though?" Lincoln placed a hand on the bunny girl's shoulder, before looking up at his sisters with a concerned gaze. "You can still wait, I mean, I know it'll be hard, but-"

"Lincoln," Lori cut him off and stepped forward, looking into his eyes as she did so. "We're literally gonna be by your side the whole way. You've helped us out, now it's our turn to return the favor."

Lincoln and Bun Bun smiled, before turning to face the warehouse that held their friend hostage. "All right then, here we go."

And with that, all eleven of them stepped forward and walked inside.

* * *

For a moment, they stood in darkness, half-expecting an attack to come rippling through the air at them. As such, Lincoln held his arms read at his sides, ready to rebuild the barrier that had saved them multiple times before, only for no such blast to come.

"Well, well, well, looks like your buddies have arrived!" The same black rabbit from the night before taunted, before lights flickered to life, revealing Epsilon, chained before him, his mouth bloodied while his ears were torn at- no doubt from whatever brutal torture they had put him through.

"Epsilon!" Bun Bun broke from the group and rushed to his side, grabbing at the cuffs that held him in place as she did so. "I'll get you out of here!"

"No you won't," Another voice called out- the golden bunny that had partnered herself with the black one. "Those cuffs are made from my pure light energy, only light and darkness can break them.

"Let him go, N'tss," Lincoln grit his teeth, as the young boy jumped from her perch and landed before the group.

"Or you'll what?" N'tss crossed her arms and shook her head. "I can sense that Sigma doesn't have all of her memories yet, and we have Epsilon hostage. We hold all the cards!"

Azzathoth jumped down and landed at her side. "Yeah! And you're just a bunch of humans! There's nothing you can do against the power of us guardians!"

"Oh yeah?!" Lynn shouted, raising her fists as she did so. "You wanna bet?!" Instantly, N'tss bolted and swiped at the young athlete, sending her back and into the floor.

"Lynn!" Bun Bun turned away, shouting the young woman's name, before turning back to N'tss.

"As you can see we can easily fight your human companions," Azzathoth crossed his arms. "So I suggest you let them leave before things get ugly."

N'tss placed her hand over her partner's chest, silently ordering him to stop. "No need for threats just yet."

"Yeah, if you wanted us dead you would've tried to do it by now," Lori spoke up, helping Lynn back to her feet as she did so. "Which means you're willing to bargain, right?"

"Yes," The light bunny nodded, before stepping over to Epsilon. "If Sigma hands over the powers of chaos, I'll release Epsilon to you. Fair trade, is it not?"

Bun Bun stepped back, walking into Lincoln as she did so.

"Come on, it's not a hard choice!" Azzathoth shouted. "Epsilon has refused to give up his powers! So the least you could do is give up yours! That way he'll be put out of his suffering!"

The bunny girl replied by looking down, unsure of just how to respond to the threat. _"Epsilon…"_

" _Please… help me, Sigma…"_ his weary voice echoed in her mind, with her unsure of just what to do next.

For the next moment, tension filled the air, while the louds stared the two bunnies down, while Lincoln held onto Bun Bun, doing his best to defend her from harm.

"Come on!" Azzathoth shouted, cutting through he quiet air as he did so. "We don't have all day ya know!"

Lisa nudged her older sister. "Luna, do you have your sub woofers with you?"

The young woman nodded. "Yeah sis. Why, what's up," she quietly pulled the devices out, from where though, Lisa would probably have to answer later.

Immediately, Lisa got to work, tying her experimental watch to the subwoofer and connecting their wires together. _"I've got one shot at this! I've gotta make it count!"_

"So, what'll it be? The powers of chaos, or your brother?" N'tss leaned forward, as if pushing Bun Bun away, while placing her hand on the pole that kept Epsilon in place. "or maybe we'll just call this deal off and just kill your human friends!"

"Cancel this!" Luna shouted, before strumming her guitars, causing a massive wave to burst forth from the twin speakers, forcing everyone back.

"What the heck?!" N'tss rushed to her feet, with Azzathoth coming at her side. "That tears it!" She aimed her hands while preparing to rush forward… oly to find that while her hands still glowed slightly, she didn't seem to be able to run forward to attack anymore. "What's going on?!"

"I just cancelled out all high-energy tachyons present in the area. You currently have no powers aside from those granted to you from the form you have currently taken," Lisa explained, while harshening her gaze.

Lynn cracked her knuckles. "That means we can kick their butts now!"

*Thud* nearby, Epsilon fell to the ground, causing his sister to rush to his side.

"Grr, you annoying brat!" N'tss raised her arm and fired a burst of energy, forcing Lincoln to raise the barrier once more.

"I've still got my powers?!" Lincoln's eyes went wide in realization.

"Yes, the blast only disabled high-energy tachyon-based powers Your hard-light projections and energy blasts are made up of low-energy ones," Lisa continued, while everyone rushed back to their feet.

"Azzathoth, let's remove these annoying pests!" N'tss commanded, before jumping up and launching a barrage of attacks at the group.

Luna immediately countered by strumming again, creating a barrier of sound to block, with Lori and Lynn rushing forward.

Lynn wasted no time punching N'tss, forcing the bunny girl back. "That's for earlier!" Before sending a second punch into her abdomen, knocking the wind out f her. "And that's for everything else!"

Across from them, Lori swung her golf club at Azzathoth, who responded by jumping over the attack, only for Leni to come up and slap him with her purse. "That's for hurting the cutest bunny in the world!"

N'tss dodged Lynn's next attack, only for Lana's pets to rush over and start to try and maul her. Luckily for N'tss however, she was able to jump away , only for Lucy to appear and sic fangs on her. "Where did she come from?!"

It took a moment for Azzathoth to break free of his daze, only jump forward, trying to escape Lori and Leni's assault, only to run into the comedian, who just so happened to be holding her wooden puppet. "Hey! Smell my flower!"

Yet, Luan didn't even bother to give Azzathoth the chance to even lean in, before she sent a torrent of water into him, forcing him to crash into N'tss. "Now new and improved by Lisa Loud Industries, LLC!"

"Grr, it seems we are forced to retreat," N'tss grit her teeth as she helped her partner to his feet.

"Dangit… whatever. Zeta will be here soon," Azzathoth spit out. "And if you haven't given up your powers by then, then I'm sure you'll regret ever fighting us, humans!"

And with that, the duo disappeared, leaving the group behind to rush over to Bun Bun and Epsilon's side.

"Please be ok…" the young bunny whispered, leaning into the bunny boy's chest.

Lisa wordlessly stepped forward. "Let's take him home, Alice. I'll be able to run some tests on him there," she looked into the older girl's eyes. "I'm sure he'll be all right, please, trust me."

Bun Bun wiped her tears from her eyes and nodded. And with that, the Louds along with Bun Bun and Epsilon rushed back to the van.

No noticing the six beings standing above in the raptors.

"The time is nigh, Zeta will arrive soon…"

1-12-12 20-8-5-9-18 16-15-23-5-18-19 3-15-13-2-9-14-5-4 19-20-15-15-4 21-16 20-15 12-9-7-8-20 1-14-4 4-1-18-11… 8-15-16-5-6-21-12-12-25 20-8-1-20 12-12 2-5 5-14-15-21-7-8 20-15 20-1-11-5 15-14 26-5-20-1.

 **A/N And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed C24! As always, feel free to send in ideas, R &R, vote in the poll and join the TLH discord! Not really much else to say here.**

 **Review Replies (C23):**

 **TheCartoonist294: All right then! Thanks!**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Maybe, but not this one!**


	25. The Beginning Of The End

**A/N Hey guys! We're entering the final countdown for NaNoWriMo! Only 5 chapters left before the fic is complete! And according to my friends, I've also surpassed the 50k word barrier, meaning I've successfully completed the challenge! I hope you guys enjoy this calmer chapter before the storm that will be the ending!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Beginning Of The End

It was passed nightfall when the Louds returned with their unconscious companion and placed him in Lincoln's bed, before moving over to Lori's room for an emergency sibling meeting.

A harsh silence overtook the siblings. Despite the no doubt exciting fight that had just participated in, none of them knew just how to start. Lincoln and Bun Bun were the last to step into the room, after making sure that Epsilon was resting comfortably in their shared bed of course.

"So, what now?" Lincoln took a breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry you all had to get involved…"

"No need, Lincoln," Lori calmly replied, giving her little brother a small smile as she did so. "You guys helped us out, and from the looks of it, you still need all the help you can get."

Bun Bun rubbed her arm. "We know… it's just that, now you're gonna be put in danger!" She motioned towards her partner. "Lincoln offered to help me out a few weeks ago, and I didn't know what to do, so I let him…" she looked away and rubbed her arm. "But now, Zeta is coming and Epsilon is out of commission! I don't think we'll even stand a chance against them now!"

"You sure about that?" Lynn raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I mean, we wrecked those other bunnies! I'm sure we can pull it off again."

Lincoln hesitated, before turning towards his second-youngest sister. "Lisa, what do you think?"

She sighed in response. The only way we were in any way able to stand up to them was due to the effects of my tachyon dampener, which only effect the target temporarily."

"And we don't have much time, huh?" Luna looked up from her guitar, the modified speakers still connected to it. "You know, to get ready."

Lori nodded, and turned back to the young children standing before her. "Yeah…" she took a breath. "That means that in what little time we have, we're gonna have to prepare as well as we can."

"What do you have in mind, Lori?" Lincoln leaned in closer, while Bun Bun held onto his arm, no doubt the prospect of facing her worst enemy causing her blood to run cold.

"If I may suggest something," Lisa stepped forward raising her finger as she did so. "Because we will be facing powerful foes from alternate realities, I believe it will be in our best interest to arm ourselves with weapons that can harm them, if we are to repel this attack."

"So what do you have in mind?" Lori raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I ask that you each donate an item to my lab so that I may fit them with tachyon dampeners. That way we may have a fighting chance at taking them on," an uncharacteristic fear filled her voice, while she looked up to her siblings, who responded with a nod.

"All right then, that works," Lori turned away. "As for everyone else, get ready for a fight."

"How?!" Lola's voice cut through the once quiet room. "I'm a pageant princess, not some crazy muddy person thing!"

"Lola, we may have save Epsilon, but from what those weird bunnies said, we've got an even bigger bunny on the way, and from the sound of it, he is not gonna be happy when he gets here." Lana crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Another bunny's coming?!" Leni cheered. "Oh I can't wait to pet them! They're gonna be so cute-"

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "No Leni, it's not…" her voice trailed off, before she shook her head and refocused on her siblings. "Anyways, from the looks of it, us just using what we're good at was enough to take them on… maybe with those dampeners we'll stand a chance."

Lisa nodded and turned to step out of the room. "In that case, Ill immediately get to work. I suggest everyone else do the same."

The others nodded, before breaking the meeting to prepare. No doubt they'd need to be as ready as they could be to take on what was about to come.

* * *

"Epsilon… are you awake, yet?" Bun Bun peaked her head through the linen closet bedroom.

No response.

Slowly, she stepped into the room and approached the sleeping figure of her sibling, before kneeling at his side. "Epsilon?"

"Ugh…" he groaned, slowly turning to face his sister as he did so. "Sigma?"

She responded with a smile, and by putting her hand on his. "Yeah, I'm here, bro…"

"Where are we?" he quietly asked, pain filling his voice.

"Back in Lincoln's home… we were able to fight N'tss and Azzathoth, but they were able to get away," Bun Bun held her arm nervously, no doubt expecting the young boy to rebuke her for her failure.

And yet, no such counter occurred. Instead he took a breath and rolled up, to instead face the ceiling rather than his sister. "Zeta is coming… I can sense it…"

Bun Bun remained silent, unsure of how to respond to her brother. "I know… N'tss and Azzathoth said that he was gonna be here soon, before they ran away and stuff."

Epsilon paused, before turning back to her. "It looks like I'm in bad shape, huh?" He gave a soft chuckle. "How are you with your memories? Did you find them all yet?"

The bunny girl shook her head. "No… but Lincoln told me the there's only more left to get, and then we'll have them all…"

The bunny boy hesitated for a moment, before raising his hand, motioning for Bun Bun to take it in her own. "Sigma… that's good…"

"Please, rest up…" She pushed the hand back onto her brother's chest. "I don't know what they did to you, but from the looks of it, it wasn't pretty."

Epsilon grabbed onto her in reply. "Sigma… please, I need you to listen to me…" his voice trailed off in exhaustion. "I need you to take some of my powers… please…"

"W-what?" Bun bun's eyes went wide in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

He began to glow in response, before opening the palm of his hands revealing a small orb of light. "Zeta is coming and I don't know if I'll be able to fight in my current condition," desperation filled his voice while he looked into his sister's eyes. "Please, I need you to take some of the powers of order so that you'll be able to fight when the time comes, please Sigma!"

The bunny girl hesitated, before nodding and looking into her brother's eyes, before taking the orb in her hands and glowing with soft blue light.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"The ritual has begun!" N'tss raised her spear to the sky, with the remainder of the order of six following suit by raising balls of light with her.

Suddenly, dark clouds began to circle about the six rabbits, the winds picking up with rain acting as a barrier to any intrusion. Fires burned a hexagon into the ground around them, with rocks bursting forth to mark the seal in which they would continue.

"Ignite! Defied! We will be justified!" Azzathoth shouted, with the N'tss finishing. "May the shadows haunt the seams, bow down before the king!"

"Fall into the hands of sorrow!" Chthugha continued, with his partner, Hastorr finishing. "Drawn by the darkest bay!"

"Walk from the pit of silence!" Noden chanted, and Nyarla finished. "As we call your name!"

And in unison they called out. "Come forth, Zeta!"

The storm picked up, before a pillar of light engulfed the hexagonal platform on which they stood. And when it died down, standing before them was a strange, humanoid being with jet-black hair and dressed in a black cloak.

He held his hand up to the air. And without another word, the order of six and their leader fired seven balls of light into the sky.

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 20-8-5-25-'18-5 7-15-14-14-1 19-21-13-13-15-14 2-9-12-12-'19 3-1-19-20-12-5!

 **A/N All right, a short chapter than usual, but entirely necessary to move onto the end of this fic! I hope you guys. As always, R &R, join the TLH discord and vote in the poll! Until next time!**

 **Review Replies (C24):**

 **Heterow: Thanks!**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Probably the usual BBEG stuff, money, power, fame, etc.**

 **LittleAlex61910: Maybe and definitely.**

 **TheCartooist294: I appreciate it mate. I apologize that I couldn't keep your attention,**


	26. The Dark Tower

**A/N And here we go! It's the final countdown! Man, NaNoWriMo is really winding down, and that means this story will come to an end soon! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Dark Tower

" _ **Reports indicate that this strange building appeared last night after a massive, though temporary thunderstorm. Who erected it and for what reason is still unknown. As it stands, dark clouds loom over it and authorities are urging everyone to stay clear of it. Stay tuned for further updates.**_ _ **This has been, Katherine Mulligan."**_

Lori turned the TV off with that, before turning her attention towards the bunny girl sitting in the middle of their crowd. "So… do you know anything about that?"

"N-no-" Bun Bun hesitated her reply, only for a memory to ring in her thoughts. She clutched her head in pain and closed her eyes, allowing the image of the spire to fill her eyes. _"T-the spire…"_

"Alice?!" Lincoln fearfully shouted, before pulling the bunny girl close to him. "What's going on?!"

The bunny girl slowly opened her eyes and turned to her companion with that. "I… I remember it now!" A chill ran down her spine before she turned towards the TV once more. "T-that's Zeta's castle…"

"So you mean to tell me that this Zeta fellow decided to just up and bring his castle to earth?" Lynn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Doesn't seem like a good idea.

Instantly, Bun Bun held her head again, the same aching pain rushing through it once more. "It's not… but he does it to intimidate the people of the planet he is about to burn."

"Alice, are you all right? Your heads been hurting you ever since you woke up!" Concern filled Lincoln's voice , though the bunny girl replied by shaking her head and giving him a nonchalant expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just, memories trying to come back to me is all and they're just messing with my head," she waved him off, before refocusing on the relatively peaceful world outside. "So what do we do now?"

Lori looked upon her siblings and nodded.

 _ **A Few Minutes Later…**_

"All right everyone, we're here," Lori declared as she looked out from Vanzilla's window, with her family and friends following suit soon after.

*Gulp* "We're… going in there?" Fear filled Lola's voice, while she wrapped her arms around her twin.

Nearby, the other louds simply took in the sight. Before them, stood a massive, hexagonal structure, designed almost like a floating castle. From what they could tell, its sharp spikes and turns breathed of an oppressive force, ready to take over what unlucky world it just so happened to land in.

*Crash!* A bolt of lighting fired from the clouds above the spite, hitting the ground near the louds and scorching the earth. No doubt a warning to stay away.

"I seem to have a feeling that it may be better if we leave this issue alone and decide against attempting to take on a force of unimaginable power," Lisa adjusted her glasses and shook her head. "My tachyon dampeners will most likely not be able to handle whatever is causing… this."

"Yeah! Plus, I don't think a cute bunny would do this!" Leni leaned forward. "Maybe a monster… or something!"

For a moment, Bun Bun hesitated, unsure if she should take the next step. Yet, a soft voice called out for her to keep going. That it was her destiny to continue onwards. _"I don't have my last memory… what if it's important?! What if I… what if I can't go without it?"_

Lincoln wrapped his arm around her. "Alice."

"Huh?" she turned to him in surprise. "W-what's up, Lincoln?"

"There's no turning back now. Zeta and the Order of Six are here and getting ready to do… what ever they came here to do,"He took a breath and looked into her eyes. "I know that we still don't know who you used to be, but just know, who you were doesn't matter it's who you're gonna be."

Bun Bun blushed slightly, before nodding. "All right."

"So, are we gonna try and stop an omnicidal maniac and save the world from complete destruction, or what? Lynn nervously smiled, before equipping her boxing gloves, the insides upgraded with the dampeners.

Lori steeled her gaze and stepped out of the van. "Let's go."

And with that they all got out of the car and stepped onto the charred earth that surrounded the spire. Ahead of them stood a set of metal gates and police tape, though no guards were in sight.

" _I hope Zeta didn't have something to do with this…"_ Lincoln gulped, before both he and Bun Bun took point and headed into the building.

* * *

The interior of the spire was nothing short of breath taking, with decorations of all kinds building the halls and filling the rooms with a harsh air of authority. The first room was a simple lobby, lit up by soft, blue flames.

"So this is Zeta's Castle, huh?" Luna held her axe tightly; ready to start swinging or sending concussive sound blasts depending on what came after them. "I'll admit, I expected more death traps, or Instruments of Cyanide."

"Don't jinx it, Luna," Lucy muttered, before holding up her Edwin bust, now equipped with a damper cannon, which can focus the blast into a single beam.

"Ahh! Guests!" a cheerful voice called out, before the blue flames heated up, suddenly turning into a bright red, while their intensity increased.

The Louds and Bun Bun readied themselves for whatever was to come next.

"Hello, Sigma," a new voice greeted.

Suddenly, the air filled with a harsh coldness, before the once dark room fully lit up, revealing the dark bunny and the order of six standing behind him. "I wasn't expecting you to have brought an army. If I did I would have prepared more traps."

Bun Bun stared Zeta down, while clutching Lincoln with her hand.

"What? No reaction?" Zeta couldn't help, but chuckle. "If you're wondering why I haven't tried to kill you yet, it's because I, unlike the order of six, will spare you if you simply hand over the powers of chaos and tell me where Epsilon is."

" _Don't do it,"_ the voice immediately spoke up, though of course Bun Bun wasn't even considering the idea of surrendering, especially after what she remembers happening to her last time she fought Zeta.

"Never," she steeled her gaze, while the louds raised their upgraded weapons.

"Then it seems that I will be forced to get you to surrender another way," the dark bunny snapped his fingers. I will get the powers of chaos!"

Suddenly the floor below the Louds opened up, causing them to fall through into the murky blackness below

* * *

When the Loud Sisters came to, they found themselves standing in the middle of small arena, with the order of six standing before them, their powers refreshed and ready for the fight that was about to take place.

"I have such a bad feeling about this," Lori muttered, before raising her golf club.

"Don't be so pessimistic!" Luan raised her squirting flower. "I mean, this could be worse, right?"

"Yeah, we're only standing up to six power beings with godly abilities and who had just so happened to take the form of bunnies, right?" Lynn put on a sheepish smile, before turning and readying her boxing gloves.

"Now girls, surrender now and we won't have to harm you," Azzathoth stepped forward, while the remainder of the order readied themselves as well. "All we wish to know is where Sigma has hidden the powers of order, we are aware that she herself has the powers of chaos."

"Yeah, like we're ever gonna let you harm Epsilon! He's the cutest bunny I have ever seen!" Leni shouted, before pulling out a ball of yarn and twirling it up like a lasso.

"Then we will fight, and when you are all dead, we'll get the information from your lifeless corpses," N'tss stepped to his side and raised her spear.

"Well girls, looks like it's time for a good old melee!" Lisa raised the watch and adjusted her glasses, causing the devices to begin scanning their six opponents. "The Tachyon Dampeners should even up the playing field, but be careful!"

And with that, the order of six charged at the girls.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Lincoln and Bun Bun slowly came to a few minutes later, only to find themselves standing in a small corridor.

"Alice!" Lincoln's eyes immediately went wide, before he rushed to his companion's side. "Are you all right?"

The bunny girl nodded, before clutching her arm and looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…" Lincoln took a deep breath, before taking a cautious step forward. "What does Zeta even want with you anyways? Why is he after the powers of Chaos and Order? Is he just a cliché villain bent on universal domination?"

"I don't-" Bun Bun started, only for her headache to return. And when the wave was complete, her eyes went wide in realization. "I… I do remember… now at least…"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in concern. "Are you ok? It seems like your headaches are starting to get worse… since when did you get them anyway?"

" _Since Epsilon gave me a piece of order…"_ she shrugged, before stepping forward with Lincoln. "I don't know… they just… started."

The boy took a deep breath. "All right… well then, lets go find our way out of here while you tell me what's going on," concern filled Lincoln's voice. _"I just hope that the girls are doing all right."_

And with that, his companion took a breath. _"_ All right Lincoln… our story begins a long, long time ago, back in the very beginning of everything."

1-18-5 23-5 7-15-14-14-1 19-5-5 1 3-18-5-1-20-9-15-14 19-20-15-18-25 14-15-23

 **A/N And there's another chapter in the books. Man, this fix is hard to write with a chess addiction. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to R &R, PM, send in ideas and vote in the poll!**

 **Review Replies (C25):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Possibly**

 **LittleAlex61910: But… if he dies how will he get a happy ending?**

 **TheCartoonist294: This would receive a complete rewrite with this as a guide.**


	27. The Truth About Chaos And Order

**A/N The final countdown is quickly approaching! I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic so far! There are only 3 more days left in NaNoWriMo! Anyways, new chapter, on time, as promised! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Truth About Chaos And Order

"Sonic Buster!" Luna shouted, before sending out a shockwave at the fiery bunny, who replied by sending a torrent of fire at her wall of sound. _"Come on! I can't hold out for long! I need some help!"_ The musician glanced back. "How are you girls doing?!"

*Cling!* *Clang!* Lori's golf club clashed with N'tss' light spear. "Kinda trying not to get stabbed here!" She forced her opponent back, only for the light bunny to corkscrew and attempt to slash at her. Luckily, the young woman is able to dodge out of the way, before clashing once more. "What the rest of you?!"

"Why won't you hold still?!" Lynn shouted in frustration as she punched at Azzathoth, only for the dark bunny to appear and disappear just as she tried to strike him, much to her dismay. "This isn't fair! Fight me like a man!"

Azzathoth chuckled. "Why, I am. I'm simply misdirecting you and forcing you to waste energy!" He threw his head back in laughter.

"Got you!" Lucy grabbed at Azzathoth, only for the being to disappear in a cloud of darkness once more, prompting Lucy to do the same as she continued to pursue him. "I will catch up eventually!"

"Well good luck with that!" Hastorr taunted, while he dodged all of Luan's ordinance. "We have full control of our elements! You can't catch up when we're in the wind, the water and hiding in the shadows!"

"Oh yeah?!" The comedian countered. "Well let's see if you're fast enough to outspeed sonic!" Luan laughed, before pulling a blue-painted hedgehog out of Lisa's hammerspace and lobbing it at the Wind Bunny, who promptly dodged it, before sticking her tongue at her.

"You can't catch me!"

Nearby, the twins dodged the torrents of water that defined the water bunny's attacks, before rushing back to their feet.

Lana clutched her toy axe tightly, before bringing it down upon the next attack, slicing the water blast in half. "Yeah, this may be a wicked axe, but I don't know how long I can hold out!"

Lola responded by hopping onto her twin's back and aiming the dampener cannon that Lisa had installed into her tiara, before launching her own attack to counter the water bunny, who simply dodged and charged at them. "This isn't going too well girls!"

"I concur," Lisa calmly declared, while stepping back and around the growing pillars of earth bursting forth from the ground below. _"It seems I won't be able to fight this bunny currently. My dampener can only keep her at bay for the time being."_

"Why won't you hold still?! I only want to bury you in rock!" Nyarla shouted in frustration, watching as the four-year-old simply stepped around her attacks, and held her watch at the ready, nullifying any attack she could dodge.

"Lori! What should we do?!" Lisa continued, worry filling her voice. "I cannot hold off and dodge forever?!

Lori blocked the next spear thrust, before forcing her weapon aside. "I don't know… I hope Lincoln and Alice are doing better!"

"For our sakes and for this whole world thing, I hope so!" Luna added, her callused hands strumming as hard as she could, before the fire just kept coming. _"I have to figure out a way out of here."_

"Yeah, and I can't keep punching!" Lynn shouted. "Where's Leni?!"

"Like, I'm over here!" The young woman cheerfully declared while throwing her ball of yarn around for a moment, getting the string everywhere. "I'm redocrating! This castle is so dark and gloomy!"

"That's the point!" Azzathoth appeared by her side, facepalming as he did so. "This place is supposed to be intimidating! Not some cheap-"

Yet, before he could even finish his sentence, Lynn sent her tachyon-dampening fist into his face, sending him into the floor.

"Grr…' Azzathoth growled, before rushing to his feet and readying himself. "Well then, I guess I have to fight!" Before bolting forward and teleporting in front of Lynn, forcing the girl to block.

" _I hope Lincoln and Bun Bun are doing better!"_

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"G'ahh!" Lincoln shouted in surprise, barely stopping Bun Bun from falling into the column of fire that opened up before them. "Death traps!"

"Well, it looks like Zeta wasn't kidding about wanting us dead…" the bunny girl kept her gaze focused on the opening. "But I don't think he really **wants** me dead… after all, he can't take the powers of chaos from a corpse."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought he could?"

Bun Bun shrugged. "I remember being told that if Zeta wants to keep the powers of chaos under his control and not released into the multiverse to be found and collected later, he needs to take me alive."

The boy breathed a sigh in relief. "Well then, that's good… at least we know that he's gonna try to kill us, but not go out of his way to do so… so where are we going?"

"To find Zeta," the bunny girl closed her eyes and focused. "I can feel him nearby… he's waiting for us…" she opened her eyes, only for her headache to temporarily return. "G'ahh!"

Lincoln immediately came to her side and held her up. "Don't worry, don't worry, you're gonna be all right… what are you remembering?"

"I… remember who Zeta and Omega were now…" she stood up straight. "I… I think I remember why Zeta is after me."

Curiosity filled her companion's eyes. "Oh? So what does he want with you?" Without hesitation, he pulled her side, preventing her from falling into a pit of spikes. "And careful, this place is still full of death traps."

Bun Bun hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Lincoln, Zeta was the guardian of chaos."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? Really? What happened?"

"Omega and Zeta were the original guardians of chaos and order. Zeta's Chaos created the necessary building blocks for Omega to build realities of all shapes and sizes," Bun Bun explained, before hopping over a lake of random liquid- no doubt merely touching it would be enough to end either of the children's existence.

"So they were partners, like you and Epsilon?" Lincoln jumped over the side of the lake, and landed by his companion's side, before turned down a nearby corridor.

The bunny girl nodded. "Yeah… but like everything that happens, this didn't last," she let out a deep breath. "At first, Zeta was all right with whatever Omega did. And there was peace in the universe," she sighed. "But… like everything, this didn't last."

The duo slowly stepped passed several buzz saws, before running through the corridor, hoping not to run into any more along the way. "So what happened? Why does Zeta want your power?"

"Because one day, something corrupted him," She shook her head. "It's ironic really. The very creation that Omega used Zeta's building blocks to create, was the reason why his partner turned against him. None of us know why, but just… Zeta wanted to end reality itself," she turned to Lincoln. "He said that there was no purpose for it… that it was all a waste."

Lincoln leaned in closer, before pushing his companion down, allowing them both to dodge a moving laser that would no doubt cut them down if it hit their ankles. "And Omega obviously didn't agree, right?"

"Well… sort of," Bun Bun rubbed the back her head, while pushing her oversized bunny ears down. "Omega was Zeta's partner, and so he decided to go along with him…"

"And they began to erase realities that Zeta deemed unworthy," Lincoln finished, no doubt understanding beginning to fill his mind.

"Yeah…" The bunny girl's voice trailed off for a moment, before she continued. "But, Omega eventually realized that Zeta was too far gone. He sensed a strange… darkness within him. Maybe it's because he was destroying all realities without consideration, or maybe because he rambled on about creating a new, completely orderly multiverse, or something like that, but eventually Omega had to confront Zeta."

The boy grabbed a small box off a nearby wall and threw it into a hole at the end of the hall, causing the room to reshuffle, before freezing in a stairway shape, which the duo easily climbed up.

"Nice shot," Bun Bun chuckled. "That looked like something Lynn would've pulled off easily."

"Well what can I say?" he shrugged. "I picked a lot up from my sisters," he steeled his gaze and continued running. "Are we almost there?"

The bunny girl closed her eyes and focused, allowing a soft heat to fill her for a moment, before she opened up once more and nodded. "Yeah, we're almost to him. I can feel it!"

Lincoln nodded in reply. "All right then, finish the story!"

"A massive fight happened after that, with the shockwaves traveling through the universe, destroying universes as they clashed. Eventually however, Omega was able to gain the upper hand and sealed Zeta away while taking the powers of chaos from him."

"And so how are you the guardian of chaos then?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow before turning and bolting down another corridor, with Bun Bun still following closely behind.

"I was getting to that!" She puffed up her cheeks. "A long time passed and Omega grew depressed over the fact that he had to seal away his partner, and so decided to Make Epsilon and I the new guardians of chaos and order while he went off to travel through all of creation… who knows where he is now?!"

"Well then, I guess him going away came at a bad time, because Zeta's back… and the order of six are somewhere too, plus I don't even know where my sisters are!" Worry filled the young boy's voice. _"I hope they're all right…"_

And with that the duo found themselves standing before a simple door. "So… is Zeta behind this?"

Bun Bun stepped over and placed her hand on the nob, taking a moment to concentrate, before opening her eyes and nodding. "Yeah, he's here," and with that, she pushed open, revealing a small, arena-like room with a certain black bunny sitting in a rolling chair.

"Hello Sigma, and human. I have been expecting you."

9-'13 18-5-1-4-25 6-15-18 20-8-5 8-1-14-14-9-2-1-12 12-5-3-20-21-18-5, 8-15-23 1-2-15-21-20 25-15-21

 **A/N And another chapter is in the book! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, R &R, vote in the poll, send in ideas and join the TLH discord! And please, tell me what you think of this story, it'll really help me when I come back to writing!**

 **Review Replies (C26):**

 **LittleAlex61910: I mean, I know that trope, I just feel it's very cliché. If I kill off a character, I kill them off. There's a reason I don't do it often, because to bring them back, in my opinion at least, trivializes death.**

 **TheCartoonist294: I mean, I like my stories in general, I love this story's premise, but I feel BTTP was better overall.**

 **Guest 1: Yeah, I know.**

 **Guest 2: Surprisingly enough, no I'm not. And yeah, they will!**

 **DreadCandiru2: Amnesiac partners give you a lot to look for after all!**


	28. Encountering The Dark Bunny

**A/N We're almost done! Just two more days left before NaNoWriMo is complete! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Encountering The Dark Bunny

"So Sigma, have you come to relinquish the powers of chaos to me?" Zeta stood up and held himself at attention. "That could be the only reason why you would seek me out when I finally arrived. Why, I expected you to run and hide instead!"

Bun Bun steeled her gaze and held onto her partner. "No, not after what you did to Omega and Epsilon!" Suddenly, the memory of their fight rushed to the forefront of her mind. All of the attacks and pain she suffered at the hands of the being standing before her.

Of course, not in bunny form, but the pain still rushed through her mind along with the pounding headache that joined her whenever she remembered.

"Yeah!" Lincoln clutched his companion's hand. "We know what you're after and we're gonna put a stop to it!"

"Really now?" The dark bunny raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I only wish to rid the multiverse of the disorder that fills all of its known and unknown corners. Is that so wrong?"

The bunny girl nodded. "Yeah, because to do so would destroy everything that exists!"

"I wish not to make one final appeal to reason as I see no need to do so," he raised his hands. "But I will, as I know you have not yet received all of your memory shards," he glared at the bunny girl, sending a shiver up her spine.

Suddenly, the memory rushed to forefront of her mind, about how she was cornered and in a last-ditch effort to stop him from getting her powers, effectively killed her and became mortal in order to scatter her powers. Thankfully, the order of six was unable to find them before she was.

"And I know that you remember what happened the last time I fought against you," he continued, a harsh gaze piercing through her as he did so. "As I have said before, I will spare you if you simply surrender to me and hand over your powers."

Bun Bun grimaced in reply, taking a moment to hesitate her response. And yet, a soft glow filled her hand, while Lincoln clutched it tightly. "Bun Bun… Alice… no."

She looked up in surprise, only to find a begging gaze meeting her. "Lincoln?"

"Alice… don't do it," he replied. "We've come this far, we've fought the order of six to get here… now my sisters are somewhere else, but they'd want us to keep going."

"Oh? Your sisters?" Zeta put on a sinister smile, before snapping his fingers, causing a feed to open to a random arena, revealing the order of six fighting the sisters still. From what Lincoln and Bun Bun could tell, the girls' strength was slowly fading, and their movements were becoming sluggish.

"Guys!" Lincoln shouted, fear filling his voice.

"Currently, I have my order of six fighting the rest of the guests you brought along with you," he chuckled and shook his head. "Hehe, from the looks of it, they aren't doing too well currently."

"Let them go, Zeta!" Lincoln stepped forward, raising his voice as he did so.

"Then give me the powers of chaos!" He immediately countered, venom filling his voice. "And I'll spare you all!"

" _No you won't,"_ the thought crossed the bunny girl's mind. _"You're just gonna burn this world too, and if we're lucky enough you'll just throw us into the dimensional void to wander for eternity."_

She grabbed her partner's hand and shook her head. "Lincoln, no."

Lincoln nodded in reply, before turning back to Zeta. "No, we'll never give up the powers of chaos."

Zeta shook his head and pulled his arms from his back, his hands glowing with harsh, black light as he did so. "Then you leave me no choice," before he aimed his hands and fired.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Come on!" Luna desperately whispered, her hands no doubt cut from having to strum for so long. "Dangit, why is it taking so long for him to run out of fire?!"

"I don't know!" Lana shouted, while both she and Lola dodged torrents of water from Norden. "But I don't think we can keep this up!"

"Ya think?!" Lola countered, frustration filling her voice.

Nearby, Lisa continued to dodge rock attacks, wasting no time rushing from corner to corner while tapping away on her watch. _"Come on, I've gotta find a way to break through her defenses!"_

Leni, meanwhile, continued to toss yarn around everywhere… for some reason.

Lynn and Lucy continued to chase after Azzathoth, despite the bunny getting frustrated after his first hit, he still continued to elude the two girls, doing his best to tired them out before he actively engaged them. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"You said it, Lynn," Lucy shook her head in frustration. "Why don't you face us like a man?!"

"I don't care," Azzathoth nonchalantly replied.

And nearby, Luan was having the same issue, with the wind bunny easily hopping passed her assault and hiding away whenever she had to reload.

In the middle of the room, Lori continued to fight N'tss, her golf club now visibly damaged from the fight, though she continued onwards, trying to gain an advantage against the light bunny.

"You should surrender," N'tss taunted, looking into Lori's eyes as she did so. "It's obvious you cannon keep this up for long. I can feel your exhaustion building. I can see the weakness trying to overtake you! Just give up and make your life easier!"

"Never…" Lori tiredly countered, no doubt feeling her grip on the only thing preventing herself from getting stabbed waning. _"I have to fight, come on!"_

Suddenly, N'tss sent a fist into Lori's abdomen, knocking the wind out of the young woman, before corkscrewing and slamming her against the blunt end of the spear, forcing her to the ground.

" _No…"_ was all she could think as she fell back, with the bunny ready to send her spear into her chest. Nearby, she watched as her sisters fought hard, only for the fire, water, wind, earth and darkness to force them down as well, with the order of six standing before their defeated forms. _"We've… lost…"_

And all she could do, was close her eyes, as a massive explosion overtook the room.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Flames of Infernity!" Zeta commanded, as a ring appeared below Lincoln and Bun Bun, prompting the two to jump out of the way, just in time for a column of fire to overtake the spot they had been on.

" _Close call!"_ Lincoln immediately thought, before rushing to his feet once more and readying himself. _"I've gotta keep going!"_ He rushed to his feet and raised his hands. _"I've gotta defend!"_

"Not good enough!" Zeta wasted no time rushing forward and swiping at the young boy, sending his sliding across the floor of the throne room. "Humans, always thinking that stand a chance against the very embodiment of chaos himself!"

The boy jumped to his feet and raised his hands once more. "Valkyrie Barrier! I will not let you hurt her!"

"I don't care about what you want, I will destroy you and everything you hold dear!" Zeta slashed at the shield, immediately leaving a mark in the hard light.

" _This isn't good!"_ Lincoln braced himself, only for Zeta to raise his fists and bring them down breaking through the barrier with ease.

"If this is the best humans can do, then no wonder the guardians relied on them for their power," Zeta then turned away. "Now I must claim what is mine."

Bun Bun took a moment to climb to her feet, only for Zeta to rush forward and grab her by the neck. "Give me your powers of Chaos!"

"N-never…" the bunny girl choked out, only for Zeta to throw her into a nearby wall.

"Then suffer!" immediately after that, he aimed and fired his next volley, engulfing the young girl in smoke as he did so. And after moment of firing, he pulled back, before shaking his head. "A shame, but without all of your memories, you won't be able to go nova. You can't escape me this time!"

Lincoln could only watch as the dark bunny stepped towards his friend, his hands bared to rid her of her powers. _"A-Alice… I need to protect you…"_ the boy's heart began to race, while he could feel fire build up from the pit of stomach. _"I… will… protect her!"_

And with that, he clutched his fists, causing red light to engulf his hands.

20-9-13-5 6-15-18 1 4-5-21-19 5-24 13-1-3-8-9-14-1-5

 **A/N And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this mate! As usualy, you know the deal! PM and stuff!**

 **Review Replies (C27):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Not much though, because fight!**

 **TheCartoonist294: Because you don't like the story or can't wait to see the ending?**


	29. The True Guardians

**A/N Man, it's been 29 days since I've started and I'm exhausted. Luckily for me, the end is near for this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the climax!  
**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The True Guardians

Suddenly, Lincoln and Bun Bun found themselves floating in the middle of space once more, just as they did after finding the first memory shard. For a moment they looked around, taking in the beautiful golden, blues, reds and whites that threatened to overwhelm their senses.

" _Wow…"_ Lincoln thought. For a moment he tried to open his mouth, only to find himself unable to do so.

" _I know, right?"_ Bun Bun replied, her words immediately filling Lincoln's head.

" _You heard me?!"_ surprise filled Lincoln's thoughts, only for Bun Bun to nod, before turning her focus on what may before them.

A single soft tear began to make its way down the bunny girl's cheek. " _My home…"_

Suddenly, Lincoln began to glow with soft, orange light, which dissipated, taking a moment to form into a small crystal before them. Suddenly, the realization hit him. The _"I had your last memory shard?!"_

Bun Bun took a moment, before reaching out to take it in her hands. In the next moment, thousands of memories rushed into her mind, of all the people she had saved, of the battles she fought and of the young girl that had taken the form of a stuffed rabbit, only to fall in love with the boy that had found her.

A moment later, the world faded away, leaving Lincoln, newly restored holding Zeta's fist, with Bun Bun holding onto his hand.

"What's this?!" Zeta's eyes went wide in shock. "How can this be?!"

Lincoln and Bun Bun turned to each other and nodded, before refocusing on Zeta.

"I remember who I am, Zeta," she steeped her gaze, before both she and Lincoln pushed back, forcing the man back. "I am the guardian of chaos, Sigma!"

The dark bunny struggled to stay on his feet, it managed, retaining his composure and raising fists. "This does not matter, I will gain the powers of chaos, even if it is the last thing I do!"

The duo turned to each other and nodded, before jumping at Zeta, their hands intertwined as well they did so.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"What the heck?!" Lori's eyes went wide in shock.

"What's with the explosion?!" N'Tss looked towards the source, a certain boy bunny, standing with his arm around his injured abdomen.

"Sorry I'm late," he quipped, before glancing around the room, taking in the sight of the girl's injured before him. "And it looks like I'm just in time, huh?"

"Epsilon," the light bunny raised her spear. "Have you come to give over the powers of order?"

He rubbed the back of his head in response. "Actually, I came here to help Sigma fight Zeta, but I guess taking all six of you on works too," he chuckled, before tiredly raising his fists. "I can do this all day."

"Kill him!" N'Tss commanded, prompting the order of six to rush forward, trying to trap the bunny in their attacks.

Yet, Epsilon quickly dodged the assault, boosted up, and fired his own counterattack. "Wood Ninja!"

Suddenly, he disappeared, before reappearing behind her and swinging a wooden staff at her. "Take this!"

Instantly, N'Tss turned and blocked with her spear, the weapon being pushed back against Epsilon's. "Why is it so hard to kill you?!"

"Because I'm the guardian of order!" He countered, before pulling back and turning, wasting no time to aim at Norden and Hastorr. "No, you're not interfering! Thunder-"

Yet, before he could finish, Chtugha and Nyarla came up from behind and swung, forcing him into a nearby wall. He rushed himself back up, the shooking pain he had once ignored rushing back and through his body.

"Pff, guardian of order my butt," azzathoth shook his head in disappointment, before disappearing, only to reappear behind the guardian and send a roundhouse kick into his side, causing him to double over in pain. "I know that hurt badly, because I cut you there."

Next, Norden and Hastorr rushed forward, them two unleashing tornadoes of their elements to attack Wpsilon, forcing him into the ground.

"I suppose we will be able to get the powers of order after all," N'tss shook her head while Nyarla and Chthugha continued their onslaught, baring down upon the defenseless epsilon as they did so.

"No…" Lori whispered, her exhaustion preventing her from attempting to come to his aid.

For a moment, all seemed lost, with the Louds left on the floor and the only person capable of defending them currently getting his face beaten into the ground.

Suddenly, a voice called or. "Epsilon! Jump!" Causing everyone to turn towards the source: Leni, tiredly holding one end of the yarn she had been spreading around the whole battle.

Epsilon immediately broke free of his captor, before boosting up and aiming his hands once more.

Suddenly, Leni pulled the trigger, causing the long strand of your to release a massive torrent of tachyon dampening waves, and high overtook the order of six, while Epsilon had thankfully jumped high enough to stay out range. "You can do!"

For a moment, the order of six checked themselves, desperately trying to see if they could defend against Epsilon's next attack, and yet, there was nothing they could do. The massive tachyon blast had temporarily nullified their powers.

"Go! Kaiser Blazer!" And with that, he fired a massive blast of fire, ice, lighting and earth, engulfing the order of six.

And when the dust settled, they were done, with Epsilon standing before the sisters. "Hah, hah…"

"Did you just… kill them?" Lori struggled to pull herself onto her feet.

"You can't kill us outer entities, just seal us away and stuff." Epsilon tiredly helped Lori onto her feet. "I sent them home to the seal. Once zeta is defeated then they'll be sealed again."

Lori nodded, before the duo helped the remaining sisters. And when everyone was back on their feet, Epsilon nodded at Lori…

Only for Leni to hug him.

"Oh I knew you could do it!" She pulled him close and nuzzled him, while scratching a certain spot between his bunny ears. "No one can beat my cute bunny boy!"

Epsilon blushed slightly and smiled, before turning to her and smiling. "Now let's go find Sigma and Lincoln."

The girls nodded, and with that, they rushed out of the arena.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Shining Neutron Blast!" Lincoln shouted, before together, he and Bun Bun aimed their hands and fired, sending a steam of pure light at Zeta, forcing the dark bunny to raise his own hands to counter.

"I will get my powers back! I will rule the multiverse once more! I do not care what Omega has to say about any of this! Midnight Inferno!" And with that he countered, causing the streams of light to collide in a massive explosion of fire and dust.

From the cloud Zeta rushed forth trying to grab and the bunny girl and her human companion. Yet, Bun Bun and Lincoln let go for a second, before she jumped up and spun, roundhouse kicking him in the face, while Lincoln slid under him, taking the chance to kick his legs.

"Grr! Why are you able to fight?! I've torn apart your world, forced you to go nova!" Zeta grimaced, rushing back to his feet and sending barrage of black light, forcing Lincoln to raise a shield to defend with. "You've seen people die and creations burn! You've seen the beginning and end of all things, and yet you wish to fight on!"

The bunny girl steeled her gaze and held onto Lincoln. The memories of their adventures together rushing back like drops of rain, filling her mind with richness and hope that he had given her, and allowing the memories of who she was to run away. "Because I've learned now that there's a reason to fight! My life isn't set for me, and after living with Lincoln for the passed few weeks, I've learned that this world, this **multiverse** is worth defending!"

"And I've learned that I do have a purpose. I have the ability to learn quickly, to find and come up with new ideas and plans on the fly! And I can use that to defend my friends! And Alice is my closest one! My partner!"

Immediately, Lincoln pushed back, forcing the stream to dissipate, as well as causing Zeta to stumble back in surprise. "N-nani?!"

"Together?" Lincoln offered his hand to the girl once more, and she whole-heartedly accepted. "Together."

And with that, they rushed forward, both of the creating swords of light and jumping at Zeta, their hands intertwined while they swung at him.

Zeta steeled himself as well, conjuring up two swords to block with, immediately forcing the duo back. "Whatever! You chose to align yourself with a humn rather than a true guardian-"

"You aren't a guardian! Not anymore!" Bun Bun rushed to her feet, before helping Lincoln onto his. "Ever since you betrayed reality, betrayed Omega!"

"He betrayed me!" He countered. "I wanted to rebuild the universe, to try and make it perfect, in the image that we had always wanted! But Omega didn't care, he just made imperfect and messy universes wherever he went!"

"The multiverse is perfect like that!" Lincoln countered. "Because of him there's so much to see, so much to do, so much to work towards! You think Omega created a imperfect one? Well he made it just the way he needed to be!"

"Silent Destruction," Zeta stood up straight and fired one more blast, in a desperate attempt to overtake the duo.

And Lincoln and Bun Bun nodded, before focusing. For a moment, they glowed with pure orange light, while thousands of memories rushed to filled their minds. The images of their adventure passing by as they raised their hands and aimed. "This is the end! Infinity Driver!" And fired.

Two beams hit in the middle of the room, causing a flash of light rush through the castle for a moment. The three pushed forward, trying to overwhelm the other side and eventually, Zeta's power waned, allowing Lincoln and Bun Bun to push forward one final time, breaking through and blasting Zeta, leaving him on the floor, lying in defeat.

Lincoln and Bun Bun smiled at each other with that, before the bunny girl walked over and raised her sword over him. "Return to your powers confined!" And with a flash of Light, Zeta was gone, leaving Lincoln and Bun Bun alone in the final room.

"We, did it."

9-20 9-19 4-15-14-5. 7-15-15-4 8-1-19 20-18-9-21-13-16-8-5-4 15-22-5-18 5-22-9-12 15-14-3-5 13-15-18-5. 14-15-23 1-12-12 20-8-1-20 9-19 12-5-6-20 9-19 20-15 19-1-25 7-15-15-4-2-25-5.

 **A/N And with that, there is only one chapter left before this story is over! I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far! As always, feel free to PM ideas and vote in the poll!**

 **Review Replies (C28):**

 **WindToy: It's a cryptogram. I add one at the end of every chapter because I came from Gravity Falls.**

 **LittleAlex61910: I'd rather not mate. Nothing against you, it's just, I really don't like the cliché of bringing the dead back to life for no reason. Plus, I just don't have the time to have that happen. I've only got 1 chapter left to finish this story off.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yep! To be a guardian and to be a good brother!**

 **The agent bunny: They're a couple. And as for a reboot, must likely I'll do it after my next story, so that there's so time away, ya know?**


	30. Into The Unknown

**A/N I can't believe this is it. Welcome to the end of this fic! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank everyone who's supported me this far! I hope you guys enjoy this! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help writing the last scene and for always giving great ideas!**

 **R &R!**

Chapter Thirty: Into The Unknown

Soft silence overtook the throne room with that, as the soft rays of sunset filtered through the rafters above. For a moment, both Lincoln and Bun Bun stood by, seemingly unsure if they should even believe their own eyes.

And yet, eventually, they both smile, before turning towards each other, taking the chance to gaze longingly into each other's eyes. They stood there for a moment, bunny girl and human boy, the world pausing for just a second to watch, as they leaned in, took each other faces in their hands, and came together in a soft, loving embrace and kiss.

"We're here to save-" Epsilon rushed into the throne room, his fists ready for the fight that he expected to be thrust into… only to find that the battle was already over and that his sister was kissing the human boy she was staying with. "Uhh… what?"

"Looks like we're late," Lori chuckled, while giving a small snicker. "They've already started their end-of-adventure kiss."

"Dangit! We missed the fight!" Lana flared her arms in disappointment.

"Yeah! And Bun Bun's gonna miss something else soon, period!" Liam pinned, giggling as she did so.

Leni meanwhile, struggled to contain a squeal, before she grabbed Epsilon and pulled him into a hug. "My little brother and your little sister love each other!" Though the bunny boy didn't reply, as the shock effectively held him in place.

And nearby, Bun Bun and Lincoln pulled away, to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes once more.

"That was amazing," the bunny girl whispered, only for her partner to nuzzle her. "Not as amazing as you."

"Well lovebirds!" Lola stepped forward, breaking through the romantic moment that the duo had created. "I know you're in love and stuff, but uhh… care to explain what happened?"

"Hehe," Bun Bun smiled and blushed, while Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, though both held onto each other's hands.

"We beat Zeta," Lincoln replied with a smile. "And Alice sealed him away again. We won't be seeing him again for a long time."

"That's great!" Lucy almost cheerfully responded, while disappointment overtook Lynn. "Aww! I wanted to fight more evil bunnies and pound them into the ground!"

"Maybe later," Epsilon shook his head, "Now let's-"

Suddenly, one of the mosaic tiles that made up the castle roof slammed into the floor nearby.

"Get out of here," Epsilon finished, only for more shards to begin to break off.

"Quick! Everyone come over!" Bun Bun shouted, and without question everyone bunched around her. And with a flash of light, the escaped the collapsing tower, reappearing just outside the police barricades that surrounded it moments later.

And when they came to, Epsilon gave a soft smile. "So I assume this means that you have all your memories back, huh?"

Bun Bun replied by holding up her free hand, allowing soft orange light to flow through it. "Yeah, I'm Sigma, guardian of chaos."

The bunny boy let out a sigh in relief. "Well then, that means the adventure is over," he stood up straight and turned away, motioning for his sister to join hi as he did so. "Come on Sigma, it's time go home."

For a moment, Bun Bun stood by in surprise, her right hand clutching Lincoln's left. "H-home?"

"Yes, home," Epsilon turned back, a soft, caring tone filling his voice. "You know, where we came from.

She hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head. "But… I am home, with Lincoln, with the Louds!" She threw her arms around Lincoln and pulled him in close, soft tears beginning to fill her eyes as she did so.

"Sigma…" Epsilon thought his response through, before shaking his head. "We're beings of unlimited potential, and with the ability to control reality… we don't belong in this dimension, or any. We exist as outer entities, separate from the multiverse."

"Well," the bunny girl looked to her brother with a begging gaze. "I wanna join the multiverse, to be a part of the realities that we create and change. Epsilon, I know this sounds weird, especially now that I remember who I am, but… I like my life here, I love Lincoln and I wanna keep going here," she closed her eyes and focused, allowing her to take her human form again.

"But… we're beings of unlimited power! You can create any life you want in the multiverse! You're the guardian of chaos after all!" Epsilon tried to challenge, only for a soft realization to dawn upon him. "Man… I'm sounding like Zeta now, aren't I?"

"A bit," she shook her head. "But can our powers get someone to love us?"

"Yes. We can literally create a universe who's denizens worship us," Epsilon flatly responded.

"But then what's the point?" Sigma sighed. "I know it sounds weird… but maybe the reason why Omega left wasn't just because he lost his partner and had to seal him away, but because he was jaded over the fact that he had it all… he could create anything destroy everything and all this other stuff… maybe he just wanted some change."

The boy bunny hesitated.

Alice took a breath. "Please Epsilon, let me stay here. I wanna live my life… my _**human-bunny**_ life."

Her brother hesitated, as he watched her lean closer to Lincoln, while the Loud sisters stood by unsure of whether or not to intervene in what was happening before their eyes.

And eventually, Epsilon let out a deep breath. "All right then… I'm gonna have to tell Ethioth and the others… though I assume he's probably figured out how this story was gonna end from the very beginning," he chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'm not gonna see you for a while, Sigma."

The young girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be back eventually," she nuzzled Lincoln, prompting the boy to do the same in response. "Plus, I have Lincoln to take care of me now. You've got nothing to worry about now."

Epsilon let out a deep breath. "All right Alice… please be happy," he looked up and glared at Lincoln. "And Link, if you break my sister's heart, I will not hesitate to destroy your universe."

A shiver rushed down Lincoln's spine while the boy nodded. "You got it!"

"Heh all right then," the boy glowed for a second, taking the form a human teen, before stepping forward. "Until we meet again! And Sigma, hold onto that piece of order for me, it might come in handy later!" And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

For a moment after that, the Louds stood by in silence, unsure of just what to say next. And yet, eventually Lori stood up straight and looked towards the newly formed couple. "Well then, it looks like the adventure is over now… Zeta's defeated and I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, after all, we did just have one heck of a hare-raising adventure!" Luan scooped her arm, before throwing her head back in laughter. And surprisingly enough, rather than groan, everyone smiled and laughed along with her.

"I like, totes wanna get started on their wedding clothes! Bun Bun's gonna look so good in her wedding dress!"

Instantly, Lincoln and Alice blushed, before chuckling, with Lincoln responding. "How about one thing at a time, Leni?"

"Yeah, I'm in for a soft jam session now," Luna yawned. "How about we get home?"

Lana and Lola nodded, before the former responded. "I'm in. The pets are probably hungry."

Lynn punched her boxing gloves together. "And I wanna try these puppies out on my other stuff!"

"And this has given me plenty of inspiration for my next poem. I'll call it, 'Loving Rabbits'."

"I too have received some inspiration. I must continue my studies on the biology of your friend as well, if she is to continue staying with us, of course."

Lincoln nodded in agreement, before nuzzling Alice once more and looking towards the setting sun.

And with that the Louds smiled, packed into the van they had grown to love over the years and drove off into the light of the setting sun, leaving the dark spire to fall behind them.

 _ **Years Later…**_

"How's Alice doing?" An older Lincoln held his phone up to ear and smiled. "She's all right. We're movin' into that old house you told us about. Yeah, it's a bit hard to fix up, but we're managing. It helps that Sigma does still have some of Epsilon's Order Powers."

" _Heh, well from the sound of it, you're doing well for yourself… Lisa mentioned that Alice would be going into heat around this time, how is she dealing with that?"_ The caller continued, curiosity filling their voice.

"Surprisingly enough, Alice actually doesn't go as far as you'd expect. Yes, she gets a lot more clingy, but she's able to hold herself together long enough to do her things for today… but yeah in bed she gets way more crazy," with that, Lincoln turned, allowing his gaze to fall upon a certain bunny woman, clinging to his arm just as she had down since they were children. Nearby, he could hear his children- more than all of his sisters had, combined. "As for the kids? Their powers are slowly coming out. They don't have Alice's powers, of course, but they can swap between their human and bunny forms at will."

" _Man, if I literally didn't know any better, I'd think your crazy!"_ The caller continued with a chuckle. _"Anyways, I think I'll stop by to drop a housewarming gift and some diapers, I know you need those… are you still trying to give Warren a little brother?"_

"Yeah, we are. So far we've got a lot of girls but not other boys besides him," the young man shrugged, wrapping his arm around his partner as he did so. "What can I say, I'm a Loud and she is a bunny, so we do struggle having boys, sometimes at least."

" _Heh, you know dad was a bit upset that you decided to not keep our family theme naming thing?"_

"Yeah, but Luan suggested the name, and I just couldn't resist."

"Well then Link, good luck with the house!"

"Thanks Lori, good luck with Luis and Bobby Jr.! See ya later!"

And with that, the call ended, allowing him to turn and scoop up his wife in his arms. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you two, Lincoln," she replied with a longing voice.

And with that, he stepped forward. _"I know who I am. I'm a Loud with the ability to learn, my purpose is to defend my friends and family, and to be Alice's guardian."_ Before stepping deeper into his home, a long and prosperous future soon to come, with the bunny girl of his dreams.

 _ **The End**_

1-14-4 23-9-20-8 20-8-1-20, 20-8-5-25 12-9-22-5-4 8-1-16-16-9-12-25 5-22-5-18 1-6-20-5-18.

 **A/N And with that, I have successfully completed NaNoWriMo! The final word count for this (give or take a hundred words or so) was ~55,600! As always, feel free to PM me or join the TLH discord server! And as always, vote in the poll and stuff!**

 **Review Replies (C29):**

 **DreadedCandiru2: That's a given, since they do become a thing.**

 **Just4FunFiction: The end of an adventure, and goodbyes to many.**

 **Windtoy: They'd probably be extremely surprised, though Clyde did meet her early on.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Ahh, no problem mate, I understand. And thanks! I hope you enjoyed the ending!**

 **The agent bunny: I really do think that this fic has more potential and would be better off if I just redid it rather than made a sequel. And that's a good idea for the reboot.**

 **And with that, I thank everyone who's supported me along the way and to all those who have given ideas and the like! I couldn't have gotten this far without you!**

 **Now time to work on my next fic… which will either be the long-awaited Bun Bun story or the Lana story… (Or maybe, just maybe the sequel to "Like Mother, Like Son").**

 **Until next time, I bid you adieu.**


End file.
